


О чём мы говорим, когда говорим о крови

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff everywhere, M/M, PTSD Will, Post-Finale, Pretentious fucker Hannibal, Sassy fucker Will, Slow Burn, Weird theremin analogies, love among the cannibals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постфинал. После устроенного побега и падения с обрыва Ганнибал и Уилл не отправляются вместе в закат: Ганнибал сбегает один, а Уилл под бдительным присмотром Джека играет саму невинность и нормального человека. Дни Ганнибала и Уилла теперь растягиваются в целую вечность — в ожидании возможности вновь встретиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Talk About When We Talk About Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960567) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks dear Slippy for this amazing work! ♥

_Пип… пип… пип…_

Этот звук вырывает Уилла из тёплой темноты, и сквозь туман он медленно выплывает на поверхность. Ещё до того, как он успевает вспомнить, где находится, он чувствует, что обстановка ему знакома. Не в первый раз он просыпается на больничной койке, замотанный и заштопанный, окружённый жужжанием и пищанием. И уже даже не во второй. Сколько ещё раз нужно ему, чтобы понять, что он в очередной раз совершает неправильный выбор?

Голова болит. Всё болит. Он слышит чей-то шёпот и шаги, но не спешит открывать глаза. Он не помнит всего, но понимает, — от того, что он сейчас скажет и сделает, зависит очень многое. Слишком многое зависит только от него.

Он пытается выстроить в ряд все свои размытые воспоминания.

Он помнит падение и тошнотворный хруст приземления. Пронзающую боль и черноту. Руки, быстро и немилосердно ощупывающие, пересчитывающие все его раны. Голос Ганнибала: «Я не могу забрать тебя с собой; ты не вынесешь этого». Они составляют план в спешке, Уилл был едва в сознании и чувствовал только горящую агонию боли. И сейчас он совсем не уверен в том, что точно помнит весь их план, — как не уверен и в том, что ему стоит следовать, помни он его.

Но он помнит, что должен сделать в первую очередь, — и это всё, что ему нужно сейчас. Если он не сделает этот первый шаг так, как надо, остальное не будет иметь никакого значения.

В первую очередь он должен убедить Джека.

Он моргает от яркого, слепящего света больничной лампы, и в следующее мгновение кто-то приглушает свет. К нему приходят медсёстры, иногда доктор; они сообщают какие-то факты о его состоянии, но он не понимает из их слов ничего, кроме того, что он, кажется, будет жить. От него не ускользает это звучащее за их словами «кажется», а не «определённо», хотя говорят они очень осторожно.  
Однако Уилла больше интересует охранник, сидящий у двери в его палату. Этот точно не из больничной охраны. ФБР, стало быть. Он здесь для того, чтобы защитить его — или от него? Уилл не привязан к койке, но это ещё ничего не значит. Попытайся он подняться сейчас, он бы свалился в обморок на четвёртом шаге, так что, может быть, связывать его и не имеет смысла. Он слышит тихий голос охранника, говорящего с кем-то по телефону, — даёт отчёт о его состоянии?

Что ж, радует хотя бы то, что в этот раз Фредди Лаундс точно не проскользнёт мимо охраны, чтобы сделать парочку кадров. Уже что-то.

Уилл даже не успевает осознать, что обстановка начинает расплываться перед глазами, что какой-то прибор вдруг начинает пищать, настойчиво и противно, пока не распахивается дверь, и внезапно в его комнате не оказывается слишком много народу. Откуда их столько? Всё становится как будто темнее, и Уилл пытается сказать им, чтобы они не приглушали свет настолько, но — поздно, и кровать расплывается под ним.

Он отпускает реальность и растворяется в темноте, бессвязно думая, не ждёт ли его там Эбигейл.

Когда он вновь выныривает из своего сна, мысли его, кажется, немного проясняются; во всяком случае, он точно жив — ну или жизнь после смерти выглядит как отдельная палата с вооружённым охранником. Его переместили в другую комнату — но это он понимает только потому, что окно теперь на другой стене. В остальном его новая палата выглядит в точности как и предыдущая, как и любая другая стандартная палата №7, с мониторами, писком приборов, трубками и лёгким запахом дезинфицирующих средств. Уилла не удивляет то, что в его палате нет ни пышных букетов, ни шариков, ни открыточек с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, ни плюшевых мишек. У него никогда такого не было.

Он пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только хрип. Господи, когда он в последний раз вообще говорил? Он облизывает губы и пытается снова:  
— Эй, можно мне немного воды?  
Охранник оглядывает его с опаской и ничего не говорит в ответ. Плохой знак. Но тот, однако, открывает дверь и подзывает кого-то — наверное, медсестру. Уилл бросает мысль о том, чтобы напасть на охранника, и считает потолочные плитки, пока не появляется больничный персонал. Ему сложно сосредоточиться. Он сбивается на счёте несколько раз подряд.  
Его отсоединяют от каких-то мигающих и пищащих приборов и позволяют принять сидячее положение, чтобы он мог попытаться отпить немного воды. Все вокруг держатся профессионально и вежливо, и только такой настоящий мастер избеганий зрительного контакта, как Уилл, может заметить, насколько они хороши в этом. Рыжеволосая медсестра всё время смотрит куда-то по линии роста его волос и говорит чуть более отрывисто, чем нужно. Светловолосый медбрат сосредоточенно вглядывается в показатели на приборах, и если и поворачивается к Уиллу, то смотрит только на его руки. Его врач — бойкая и деятельная дама — задаёт только нужные вопросы и объясняет, что он был переведён из реанимации, так как его состояние стабилизировалось, осматривая его настолько быстро, насколько может.  
Они обрывают его вопросы о Молли и Уолтере и о том, как давно он находится в больнице, поверхностными и бесполезными ответами. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не крикнуть им «Фу!», заставляя их подпрыгнуть на месте.  
Они проверяют его состояние, а затем покидают палату так, будто у них в ногах вертится целая стая псов. Их что-то пугает. И Уилл не готов сказать наверняка, что именно: он сам или инструкции по обращению с ним от Джека Кроуфорда.

Проходит не так много времени, когда на пороге его палаты появляется сам Джек; он наверняка приказал сообщить ему, когда Уилл очнётся и придёт в себя. Джек выглядит усталым, потрёпанным и разгневанным. Он задерживается в проёме, обсуждая что-то с доктором, а затем заходит внутрь, отправляя охранника в коридор и подтаскивая его стул поближе к кровати Уилла. В палате всего один стул. Никто и не ждал, что палата Уилла Грэма будет полниться от навещающих его родственников и друзей. Трудно винить их за такие мысли.  
— Что с Молли? — Его голос окреп, но всё равно звучит немного хрипло.  
— Она оправляется. Она в безопасности, Уолтер тоже.  
— Ты скажешь мне, где они?  
— Нет, не спрашивай и не заставляй меня отказывать тебе. Я сказал ей, что мы нашли тебя, и что ты идёшь на поправку, и что мы сообщим ей, когда она сможет связаться с тобой.  
Уилл пытается улыбнуться и морщится от того, как стягивает всё на его лице от путаницы швов.  
— Держу пари, она была очень рада тебя услышать.  
— Твоя жена за словом в карман не полезет. И я сейчас определённо в немилости у неё.  
— Я, кажется, тоже. Передавай ей привет, если она не повесит трубку раньше.  
Они молчат какое-то время, а затем Уилл разрывает тишину:  
— А Ганнибал?  
Взгляд Джека спокоен, и его трудно прочитать.  
— Всё ещё числится как «пропавший без вести». Если бы это был кто-то другой, мы бы уже сочли его погибшим, но ты понимаешь, почему я сомневаюсь. Долархайд мёртв. Что ты можешь рассказать мне?  
Вот оно. Сейчас он может сделать вид, что ничего не помнит, и ему даже притворяться в полном смысле не придётся, потому что часть его воспоминаний действительно перемешалась между собой. Но он не может просто взять и забыть всё, равно как и выложить всю правду. Ему хочется попросить воды, чтобы потянуть время, но Джек сразу раскусит его.  
— Я всё ещё пытаюсь собрать всю картинку воедино. Долархайд устроил аварию. Мне кажется, я ударился головой. Они забрали меня с собой, но я не вмешивался в их разборки. В доме всё пошло совсем плохо.  
— Ага. Работы там для криминалистов на пару дней, не меньше.  
Уилл закрывает глаза. Воспоминания слишком интимны, чтобы делиться под сосредоточенным взглядом Джека пусть даже и неправильной их версией.  
— Они подрались. Долархайд и Ганнибал. Долархайд ударил меня ножом. Я думаю, он пытался вывести Ганнибала из себя. Мне пришлось защищаться.  
Уилл делает глубокий вдох. Кровь в лунном свете. Клинок, пронзающий плоть словно сгусток теней. Медь и соль во рту. Глаза Ганнибала.  
— Долархайд упал первым, и мы продолжили бороться. Я и Ганнибал. Я поскользнулся на краю обрыва. Всё было в крови. Я утянул его с собой. Я потерял сознание, когда мы упали на тот выступ, и когда я очнулся, твои люди уже были там.  
— И ты не видел, что случилось с Ганнибалом.  
— Нет. Наверное, он упал в воду.  
— Или он тоже упал на выступ и выбрался. И оставил тебя умирать.  
— Может быть. Прости, Джек. Это всё, что я могу вспомнить сейчас. Приходи через пару дней, может быть, мне удастся восстановить в памяти что-то ещё.  
Джек быстро поднимается. Он получил то, ради чего пришёл, и, кажется, совсем не удивлён тому, насколько бесполезной оказалась эта информация.  
— Мы должны будем задать тебе пару формальных вопросов позже. А сейчас отдыхай. Возле твоей палаты будет дежурить охранник для защиты.  
— Чьей защиты?  
— Общей. И это приказ, а не предложение. Выспись. Выглядишь просто ужасно.  
Уилл кивает, и Джек уходит. Возвращается медсестра с какой-то таблеткой, от которой вся пульсирующая в разных местах боль начинает утихать, и Уилл снова закрывает глаза. Всё прошло не так уж плохо.

Джек не поверил ни единому слову, но Уилл и не ожидал от него другого. Джек ходит по очень тонкому льду после побега Ганнибала, внесудебного убийства Долархайда и почти смерти Уилла. Его работа и ресурсы ФБР для любой персональной вендетты, за которую он захочет взять ответственность, — это всё, что осталось у Джека и что он никак не мог потерять. Он примет любую историю Уилла, если только это поможет им обоим выбраться сухими из воды.

Джек никогда больше не будет доверять ему, но это уже неважно. Возможно, он продолжит искать Ганнибала для личного отмщения, даже если того спишут как «признанного мёртвым». Но это проблема на будущее.

А сейчас Уиллу нужен сон и время, чтобы поправиться, и ещё ему нужно не сойти с ума и пройти по острию ножа так, чтобы не попасть ни в тюрьму, ни в психбольницу. А ещё ему нужен номер «Tattle Crime», чтобы посмотреть, не оставил ли Ганнибал для него сообщения.

Всё остальное может подождать.


	2. Chapter 2

Происходит что-то нехорошее, но происходит это с кем-то другим, с кем-то вне реки. Когда-нибудь Уилл должен будет вернуться и стать этим «кем-то», но пока он остаётся тут. Реальность не нужна ему.

У реки всё имеет своё значение. Здесь всё просто. Он откидывается назад, опираясь на обе руки, подставляет лицо под тёплое солнце и вслушивается в тихое журчание и плеск волн, ударяющихся о камни. У него ничего не болит. И вряд ли бы он увидел свои шрамы, если бы смог посмотреть на этого себя из того, другого мира.

Он знает, что Эбигейл рядом, всего в паре шагов от него, сидит со скрещенными ногами, босая, загорелая, и все её мысли заняты прекрасным венком из цветов, вполне обычных на первый взгляд. Однако, присмотревшись, можно заметить, что их оттенок их лепестков немного отличается от нормального, что бутоны их слишком остры и вытянуты, что на их стеблях слишком много шипов. Но Эбигейл, похоже, эти шипы совсем не волнуют; они будто стараются не навредить ей — они будто любят её. Уилл не знает, в какой части его воспалённого сознания растут эти цветы, но он уверен, что Эбигейл они и вправду любят.

Но вот что будет с ним, попытайся он забрать этот венок из рук Эбигейл, он совсем не уверен. Ему почему-то кажется, что эти шипы могут уколоть его, что они могут пройти сквозь кожу (как нож сквозь мягкие ткани Фрэнсиса, как первое плавное движение в любовном соитии, сладкое и лёгкое, — эта мысль мимолётно проскальзывает, исчезая до того, как Уилл успевает её обдумать, и оставляя его в растерянности) и убить.

На какое-то время замирает приятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь случайными вздохами Уилла, когда его достигают отголоски тех разрозненных мимолётных ощущений, что чувствовал другой он, что бы там ни происходило с ним во внешнем мире.

Но вот у Эбигейл заканчиваются цветы, из которых она плетёт основу для своего венка. Они белые или, может быть, серебристые. Они, кажется, незаметно меняют цвет каждый раз, когда бы Уилл на них не посмотрел. Эбигейл откладывает в сторону свою работу и наклоняет голову набок, поднимая взгляд на Уилла.  
— Ты сегодня долго. Наверное, они там и правда бесят тебя.

Он украдкой поднимает глаза на солнце, которое так и не сдвинулось с тех пор, как он очутился здесь, потому что в этом мире из его головы ничто не может измениться, пока он этого не захочет. Или пока он снова не потеряет контроль над собой. Сегодня он контролирует себя, более или менее, и ему хочется, чтобы над ним светило солнце — большое, тёплое и яркое.

— Они вынимают какую-то трубку, или дренаж, или что-то такое. Я старался не вслушиваться в подробности. Это всегда что-то неприятное, а подробности делают только хуже.

Она гримасничает, изображая отвращение, и он не может сдержать улыбку, хоть и очень старается.  
— Ну, это ведь неплохо. Чем меньше предметов из тебя торчит, тем лучше, правда?  
— Мне кажется, что мой уровень «лучшего» сильно упал за последние несколько недель.  
— Ты не умер. Ты не в тюрьме...  
— Пока что.  
— ...пока что, — безжалостно соглашается Эбигейл. Её не беспокоит ничего из того, что не даёт самому Уиллу спать по ночам. Что её волнует? Пока Уилл жив, её жизнь в его воображении не изменится, что бы с ним не происходило. Он может и будет продолжать обеспечивать её любыми фантазиями, чего бы она не захотела, даже в тюремной камере. Ганнибал научил его этому. — Молли и Уолтер в безопасности. Ганнибал жив...  
— Мы не знаем этого наверняка. Мне не дают читать газеты.  
— Будь он мёртв — мы бы знали это, — её вера настолько непоколебима, что Уилл не может не удивиться про себя: как такая вера существует внутри него, когда он сам постоянно колеблется и сомневается. — Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что всё не так уж плохо. Ты поправляешься. Скоро тебя отпустят домой, и ты сможешь спокойно подумать, что делать дальше.

Он хмуро смотрит на Эбигейл. Они ещё не говорили о том выборе, что рано или поздно придётся сделать. О выборе между «вернуться к прежней жизни» или «сжечь всё к чертям». Ему кажется, что иногда она и так всё понимает, даже если он ничего не говорит ей напрямую, а иногда — нет, поэтому он не мог понять, есть ли второе дно у её слов. Может, его и нет. Может, она и правда всего лишь хочет, чтобы его отпустили домой. Может, она больше него уверена в том, что это на самом деле значит.

— Я слышал, что через пару дней мне разрешат заниматься лечебными упражнениями. И если моё восстановление будет идти очень хорошо, меня, наверное, могут и отпустить. Если, конечно, Джек Кроуфорд не решит приставить ко мне вооружённого охранника навечно.  
— Когда он снова придёт к тебе?  
— Завтра. Сегодня у меня день отдыха от бесконечных вопросов, во время которого меня могут помучить больничными процедурами.  
Эбигейл смеётся.  
— Ты ужасный пациент.  
— О, мне часто говорили это в прошлом. Сейчас я не слышу этих слов, но только потому, что здешний персонал не спешит идти на контакт. Джек всё время запугивает их, запрещая разговаривать со мной, будто они могут выдать мне что-то важное. Господи, сейчас я был бы рад увидеть даже Фредди. От неё, по крайней мере, точно можно было бы что-нибудь узнать, если предложить нужную цену.

_Мистер Грэм? Уилл?_

— Ох, чёрт.  
Что-то дёргает его, болезненно вызывая обратно в тот мир, куда он совсем не хочет возвращаться. В мир, где будут выбор и последствия, и Вселенная, чьи законы не успокоят и не защитят тех, кого он любит.  
Эбигейл уже привыкла к его внезапным исчезновениям. Она машет ему рукой, отпуская.  
— Иди. Мне всё равно ещё нужно найти парочку роз. Они так очаровательно поют, когда ветер петляет сквозь их лепестки. Я покажу тебе в следующий раз. А теперь кыш!

Река распадается надвое и утекает, как туман, выдуваемый ветром, и вот Уилл снова внутри бежевых больничных стен, и что-то неприятно и жарко пульсирует внизу живота, где только что закончили делать что-то, о чём бы он предпочёл не думать.  
Он весь липкий, и его трясёт. Очередная из бесконечной вереницы медсестра, не поднимая взгляда, снимает с него манжету для измерения артериального давления и укладывает на подушку.

— Ну вот. Всё прошло не так уж плохо, да?  
Ему кажется, что честным «Я пропустил всю процедуру, навещая свою умершую дочь, которая живёт в лесу в моей голове» он вряд ли добьётся чего-либо расположения, поэтому он просто мычит что-то уклончивое в ответ. И это, кажется, срабатывает.  
Она бесполезно возится с каким-то оборудованием у его головы.  
— Похоже, вы быстро идёте на поправку. Скоро вы будете дома.  
— Дома…

Она не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы уловить изменения в его голосе, но то, как он произносит это слово, заставляет её замолчать. Может быть, она уловила эхо одиночества, расходящееся за этим словом, его тяжёлое сомнение в том, где и с кем теперь его дом. Она бросает попытки поддержать диалог и быстро заканчивает свои дела, чтобы через мгновение оказаться за дверью.

Уилл осматривает себя: руки, ноги, пальцы — всё на месте. Похоже, его самочувствие зависит всего лишь от пары медицинских приборов, прикреплённых к нему лейкопластырем, что даёт некую надежду на то, что когда-нибудь ему всё же позволят встать с кровати. У двери всё ещё сидит его охранник, так что его, конечно, никуда не выпустят, но он мечтает о том, чтобы вновь почувствовать пол под ногами. 

Какое-то время он просто смотрит в окно, пытаясь хотя бы приблизительно понять, насколько высоко он от земли. Он робко пытается заговорить с агентом Карлом, но это у него получается примерно так же, как было до того с агентом Льюисом и агентом Анной.  
Наконец, когда у него заканчиваются предлоги, чтобы начать разговор, Уилл просто закрывает глаза и пытается просчитать все возможные исходы завтрашнего разговора с Джеком, пока не проваливается в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Джек приходит ровно в десять утра, немного отдохнувший и посвежевший и с тремя стаканчиками с кофе. С настоящим кофе, а не этой горячей подкрашенной водичкой, которую выдаёт больничный автомат. Уилл едва не подскакивает к нему, чтобы выхватить стаканчик из его рук, — и он бы так и сделал, несомненно, если бы не был уверен в том, что вместо этого растянется на полу лицом вниз.

Джек передаёт один стаканчик сегодняшнему охраннику и выпроваживает того за дверь, чтобы забрать его стул. Второй стаканчик он протягивает Уиллу со словами:  
— Я поговорил с твоим доктором. Тебе разрешили выпить один, так что наслаждайся.  
Уилл делает глубокий вдох, полушутя прикрывает глаза в наслаждении и отвечает:  
— Я сейчас расцелую тебя.

Джек усмехается, и на двенадцать секунд они снова друзья или хотя бы дружелюбны друг с другом. Затем это чувство проходит, но зато, по крайней мере, у Уилла теперь есть нормальный кофе. Он делает маленький глоток, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как горячая, горькая жидкость стекает по горлу вниз и разливается приятным вкусом во рту.  
Джек подтаскивает стул к кровати, усаживается на него и ждёт.  
Уилл тоже ждёт. Он знает все эти игры — как и Джек — и ему негде спрятаться. Он может так прождать хоть весь день. Он отпивает свой кофе, останавливает взгляд где-то на плече Джека и молчит.

— Ладно, Уилл, — это молчаливое признание: Джек прекрасно знает, что играть в допрос с Уиллом бесполезно. — Тебе, кажется, лучше. Ты смог что-нибудь вспомнить? Я бы хотел знать всё, что ты можешь мне рассказать о том, что произошло.  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня как свидетеля или как подозреваемого?  
— Я спрашиваю тебя как человека, который, похоже, смог выжить в схватке с двумя сильнейшими серийными убийцами. Тебе, должно быть, есть что рассказать.  
— Если я не подозреваемый, тогда не нужно вести себя со мной как с подозреваемым. Я хочу немного личного пространства, и я хочу знать, что вообще происходит в мире. Дай мне хотя бы газет, если ты против телевизора. И я хочу поговорить со своей женой, — он произносит это легко и ровно и даже не дёргается на последних словах, хоть и очень хочется. Он столько раз пытался, но всё-таки не смог заставить себя думать о ней. Перед ним был выбор, кем покинуть больницу, но ни один из этих вариантов не удовлетворит Молли. Она заслуживает лучшего. Всегда заслуживала.

Джек делает вид, что раздумывает над условиями Уилла, но они оба на самом деле знали, как будет проходить этот разговор, так что притворяться долго нет смысла.

— Мы можем переместить охранника за дверь, и я устрою тебе разговор с Молли. Если только успею объяснить ей всю ситуацию до того, как она повесит трубку. Но она всё равно будет проинструктирована насчёт того, о чём ей можно и нельзя будет говорить с тобой. И из газет, передаваемых тебе, будут изъяты некоторые статьи.

Уилл чувствует укол гнева и пытается это скрыть, даже если он ожидал подобного, даже если это никак не повлияет на его истинную цель. Но этот покровительственный тон раздражает.

— Что ты пытаешься скрыть от меня, Джек?  
— Можешь мне не верить, но я пытаюсь защитить тебя. СМИ словно с ума посходили на твоей истории с Ганнибалом. Тебе станет дурно от одних только заголовков.  
— Могу себе представить. Ладно. Мне не нужно читать всё это, я просто хочу узнать последние новости. Я схожу с ума, сидя здесь взаперти, оторванный от мира.  
— Идёт. Я всё устрою после. А сейчас поговори со мной, Уилл. Что ты помнишь?  
— У меня всё ещё полный хаос в голове, Джек. Мне кажется, я потерял какую-то часть событий. Не уверен, что смогу её восстановить.  
Джек непреклонен.  
— Попытайся.

Уилл кивает и снова делает глоток кофе.  
— Я вспомнил кое-что ещё. Долархайд въехал в колонну наших машин. Я не видел как; я сидел в задней части фургона. Я просто слышал, что сбоку нас быстро обгоняет какая-то машина, затем были выстрелы, и нас раскидало по дороге. Мне кажется, он расстрелял всех, но я могу и ошибаться — я здорово приложился головой. Дальнейшее я помню смутно. Помню, они говорили, Ганнибал и Долархайд. Спорили, убивать меня или нет. В конце концов они решили забрать меня с собой. Они вытащили меня и уложили на заднее сидение одной из машин. Кажется, я должен был стать их типа романтическим ужином, — он позволяет себе состроить гримасу, наполовину испуганную, наполовину разгневанную. Это не совсем неправда; но он вполне мог представить себе подобное развитие событий, если бы кое-что пошло немного иначе. Ганнибал бы, конечно, немного сожалел о том, что у него под рукой не оказалось всех нужных ингредиентов, но он бы быстро справился со своей печалью. 

Джек наблюдает за выражением его лица, и по нему нельзя понять, насколько он верит этой истории. Уилл не может рассказать ему то, откуда Долархайд узнал о том, где и когда будут перевозить Ганнибала; это Джек должен был выяснить сам. Он был достаточно креативен, раз послал Уилла в качестве приманки для Чесапикского Потрошителя; он что-нибудь придумает.

Уилл вздыхает и сосредотачивается на той части истории, которую может рассказать. У него ещё есть пара запасных ходов. Травма головы. И Уилл был почти уверен в том, что Долархайд не успел нажать «запись» на камере. Как и в том, что Ганнибал, перед тем, как исчезнуть, забрал все доказательства его лжи с собой. Но самое главное — он знает, что Джеку сейчас просто нужна история, с которой он сможет жить. И Уиллу не нужно быть идеальной жертвой, нужно лишь быть достаточно убедительным.

В истории, которую он сочиняет для Джека, он невиновен. Или, по крайней мере, действует лишь в целях самозащиты, что как никогда близко к понятию «невиновен», учитывая влияние Ганнибала. Он очнулся в доме на обрыве от звука выстрела, в полном неведении относительно того, что происходило до этого. Был атакован. Был вынужден защищаться. Не осознавал толком, что делает, наполовину не в своём уме, перепуганный, сбитый с толку, борющийся за свою жизнь. _(Не забыл ощущение слизкой крови на своих руках. Не чувствовал, о, правда, никогда не чувствовал себя более живым за всю свою жизнь, чем в те мгновения, когда что-то дикое стучало в его венах, и теперь он не был уверен, что сможет успокоить эту жажду)._ Не видел, насколько близко оказался к краю обрыва, когда упал Долархайд. Поскользнулся, падая _(летя — о, он как будто парил в тот момент)_ , схватил Ганнибала на автомате и в конце концов улетел вместе с ним. Ударился. Потерял сознание под звуки волн и крики чаек. Не приходил в себя, пока не почувствовал, как его кладут на носилки. Что-то едкое попало в ноздри. Дым? Он до сих пор не был уверен в том, что это было. Может, это ему привиделось, а может, это были игры его повреждённых нейронов, пытавшихся составить картинку из хаоса.

Уиллу кажется, что этого вполне достаточно. Наверное. Если Джек добровольно закроет глаза, и Уиллу перепадёт немного удачи. Да, Вселенная точно задолжала ему.

Джек почти не прерывает его. Он бессвязно уточняет что-то, но по большей части просто слушает, никак не реагируя. Задаёт пару вопросов. Ничего конкретного. Ничего, что не могло бы подождать. Уиллу кажется, что это означает молчаливое согласие с его позицией. Согласие двух человек, которым уже совершенно нечего терять и нечего спасать между собой, и которые просто хотят избавиться друг от друга как можно скорее. Уилл должен чувствовать хоть какое-то сожаление, но он слишком устал.

Джек уходит и пару минут после говорит с охранником, который остаётся за дверью. Уилла не выпустят из палаты, и никто, без разрешения Джека Кроуфорда, к нему не войдёт, но впервые за прошедшие дни Уилл чувствует хоть какое-то уединение. Волшебное ощущение. Он закрывает глаза и не делает ничего — ни засыпает, ни навещает Эбигейл — только лежит и наслаждается тишиной долгие несколько минут.

Через какое-то время заглядывает охранник, чтобы сказать, что, как только всё будет улажено, ему позволят поговорить с женой. Уилл понимает это как «нам ещё нужно включить прослушивание этой линии», что было ожидаемо, но он не злится. Зато ему передают пачку газет, купленных в больничном киоске по его просьбе. Они все выглядят так, будто из них вырезали кружево снежинок на детский праздник: у одних вырваны целые страницы, у других — только фотографии и отдельные колонки.

Уилл благодарит агента-как-там-его-зовут-сегодня и наслаждается звуком закрывающейся за ним двери. Он медленно пролистывает страницы, имея в запасе уйму времени и терпения, изображая настоящий интерес человека, который просто хочет узнать, что он пропустил, пока был между жизнью и смертью. Он не перебирает газеты, чтобы узнать, какие ему дали. Он просто надеется.

На самом деле он не читает ни одной статьи — его глаза просто пробегают по буквам, но он подмечает, сколько материала было изъято по приказу Джека. Похоже, они с Ганнибалом не особо популярный сюжет в общенациональных газетах, по крайней мере уже не настолько сенсационный, чтобы быть на передовице. Интересно, как выглядели газеты в первый день, когда стало известно, что Ганнибал Лектер сбежал? Он листает дальше. Политика. Национальные катастрофы. Что-то сжимается в его сердце на странице с новостями спорта, со статьёй о бейсболе — Молли. Но он продолжает искать.

Стоит ему мучительно медленно взять в руки местные газеты, как процент выкинутого в бездну материала резко увеличивается. Побег местного серийного убийцы и тяжёлое ранение его возможного-мужа-убийцы — постоянный источник интереса. И Уиллу вдруг приходит в голову мысль, что даже если он просто вернётся домой, если отпустит Молли, если отпустит Ганнибала, скроется от всех и будет держаться особняком до конца своих дней — его жизнь, фактически, закончена. Он никогда, никогда уже не сможет пережить и забыть произошедшее. Газета дрожит в его руках, но он не замечает этого, листая дальше, неспешно и осторожно.

Где-то на самом дне этой пачки он находит то, что искал. Ему и правда достали всё, что нужно, в ближайшем же киоске. Он душит в себе желание улыбнуться. Он и не надеялся, что ему купят и этот журнал. Он не был уверен, что тот найдётся в больничном киоске. Хотя, конечно, там наверняка хорошо продаётся всякая дрянь для тех, кто хочет сбежать от своей жизни.

Вся передняя страница вырезана, и Уилл тихо рычит про себя, проклиная Фредди Лаундс. Она, похоже, получает немалые дивиденды с его жизни, учитывая, что в её журнале вырванных странице больше, чем тех, что находятся на месте. Судя по всему, это был «Специальный выпуск о побеге каннибала».  
Но то, что ему действительно нужно, не было тронуто. Он как будто невзначай переворачивает на «Доску объявлений», невозмутимо опуская глаза на страницу. Чтобы увидеть там то, что искал.

Их кодовая фраза и телефонный номер зашифрованы в одну строку. Простые и короткие. Должны были быть, чтобы Уилл смог запомнить их, что бы он, чёрт побери, не искал и что едва не упустил. Он не понял всего, что было добавлено Ганнибалом вне плана: _Amor condusse noi ad una morte._ Ганнибал ведь прекрасно знает, что Уилл не говорит по-итальянски. Пафосный засранец. Уилл понимает «amor». Понимает «morte». А остальное… да чёрт его знает. Попросить итальянско-английский словарь, не вызывая подозрений, не представляется возможным, так что остаётся только ждать. И надеяться, что это не означает «Я толкну тебя под автобус и упеку за решётку за весь этот ужас, а сам сбегу куда-нибудь в тропики».

На самом деле, Уилл даже не был уверен в том, что найдёт это объявление. Ганнибала могли поймать, убить — сделать с ним что угодно. Уилл тихо выдыхает, даже не замечая, что до этого задержал дыхание. Он смотрит в окно, чтобы убедиться, что никто не наблюдает за ним. А затем медленно отрывает всю страницу. Ему нужно только одно объявление, но безопаснее будет забрать её целиком. Так угроза, что кто-то заметит, будет меньше, потому что эти журналы и так превратили неизвестно во что.

Уилл запоминает телефонный номер и фразу на итальянском. Он должен избавиться от бумаги. Съесть её, смыть, сделать что угодно.  
Но вместо этого он подсовывает её под матрас. Напоминание, успокоение — но и предупреждение, что Ганнибал где-то там, на свободе, ждёт его. Там, где нет никаких барьеров из стекла или морали.

Уилл заставляет себя дочитать всю эту гадость от Фредди до конца и даже ещё одну газету после, а затем откладывает всю стопку в сторону. Он смотрит в стену, пока не приносят ланч. Он думает об _amor_. Он думает о _morte_. Он вслушивается в шёпот и рокот зверя под собственной кожей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor condusse noi ad una morte — цитата из «Божественной комедии» Данте, часть «Ад», песнь пятая, 106 строка. В переводе на русский (Лозинский): «Любовь вдвоём на гибель нас вела».  
> amor (ит.) — любовь  
> morte (ит.) — смерть


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы Уиллу сейчас предложили угадать, о чём думает его водитель, он бы сказал, что наверняка что-то вроде «За это мне не платили!».  
Он даже не пытается скрыть свою широкую улыбку, не беспокоясь о том, как растягиваются из-за этого шрамы на его уже почти зажившей щеке. Он слишком счастлив.

Джек дал этому агенту простые инструкции: сопроводить Уилла после его выписки и отвезти туда, куда он скажет, чтобы Уилл мог уладить все свои дела и вернуться домой. Уиллу всё равно нельзя садиться за руль, пока он принимает обезболивающие. И Джек не преминул воспользоваться этим, чтобы приставить к нему фэбээровскую няньку. Наверное, агент, которому поручили это дело, рассчитывал на то, что они поедут за продуктами, лекарствами и, может быть, менее шаткой тростью, чем та рухлядь, что дали Уиллу с собой в больнице. Но вряд ли в его планы входила перевозка собак.

Но всё, что нужно было Уиллу — это его собаки и дом. И приличный душ, немного нормальной еды, ну и, может быть, пара глотков крепкого напитка — но собаки и дом должны быть обязательно.  
Он бы, может, даже проскочил поход в магазин за продуктами, но пока он не в состоянии готовить сам еду для своих питомцев, ему в любом случае нужно было купить им что-то страшное и консервированное, чтобы пережить хотя бы пару первых дней. Чёрт знает, чем его соседи кормили их. В магазине Уилл берёт самое необходимое и для себя, чтобы как можно дольше потом не контактировать с внешним миром.

Он останавливается у витрины с предоплаченными телефонами и думает о том, чтобы купить себе один, но решает, что это было бы немного нагло, учитывая, что его возят на машине ФБР. Так что ему приходится подавить это желание. Наверняка его няньке было сказано собирать все чеки, чтобы Джек смог потом добавить их к делу.

Уилл покупает номер «Tattle Crime» и идёт к кассе самообслуживания, чтобы не видеть лица кассирши, когда она возьмёт журнал, проведёт два раза по считывающему устройству и внезапно поймёт, что мужчина с обложки с жутковатым заголовком стоит прямо перед ней. Чёртова Фредди чёртова Лаундс.

По пути из магазина он комкает чек со списком покупок и кидает в мусорную корзину, просто чтобы убедиться, что он прав насчёт приказа, данного сопровождающему его агенту. Он проскальзывает на пассажирское сидение, избегая взглядов пары, что садится в машину рядом с ним. Может, они просто разглядывают его шрамы. Может, они не узнают его. Но этого хватает, чтобы он задумался о том, чтобы начать заказывать продукты на дом и никогда больше не выходить на улицу.

Он просит агента заехать к соседям, которых Молли просила присмотреть за собаками и забирать их почту, и от них они уезжают на машине, полной безмерно радостных собак, и впервые за очень долгое время Уилл чувствует себя хорошо. Одна счастливо тявкающая мордочка проглядывает теперь между передними сидениями, другая облизывает ухо Уилла, и он по-настоящему счастлив как никогда.

Они останавливаются у его дома, и Уилл медленно идёт к крыльцу. Собаки окружают его бесконечно вертящимся шерстяным комом и радостным энтузиазмом, но, кажется, понимают, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы бросаться на него, поэтому стараются не толкать слишком сильно ни его трость, ни его самого. Он поднимается медленно, ступень за ступенью; агент следует за ним с пакетами, в которых слишком много собачьего корма и слишком мало человеческой еды.

Его ключи от дома Бог знает где, поэтому он достаёт запасной потайной ключ и пытается не думать о том, как часто говорил Молли, что держать такой — плохая идея.  
Внутри всё выглядит привычно и непривычно одновременно. Это дом и не-дом. Внезапно он чувствует усталость и грусть, первоначальная радость от долгожданной свободы рассеивается, и он грубит сопровождавшему его агенту против воли. «Продукты на стол», «спасибо что довезли», «скажите Джеку, я позвоню, если мне что-нибудь понадобится», «до встречи» — он выплёвывает всё это скороговоркой, лишь бы быстрее выставить парня за дверь. Но его агент-дробь-нянька вовсе не сопротивляется. Несчастный, наверное, мечтает о том, чтобы найти ближайшую автомойку и избавить салон прежде безупречно чистой служебной машины от собачьей шерсти. Или, может, он мечтает попасть в ближайший бар и напиться. Сложно сказать.

Уилл ждёт, пока звук мотора исчезнет на дороге, прежде чем пойти и закрыть входную дверь. Он смотрит на пакеты с продуктами и раздумывает над тем, чтобы убрать их, чтобы попытаться дозвониться до Молли, чтобы начать разбирать накопившиеся долги, и в конце концов просто останавливается, парализованный возможным выбором и нерешительностью. Вместо этого он просто усаживается на диван. Любые действия требуют от него сейчас слишком больших усилий; а в доме слишком тихо и пусто, и единственный источник звуков — он сам. Его захлёстывает боль, и ему нужно просто исчезнуть хотя бы ненадолго.

Собаки толкаются вокруг него, и какое-то время он просто наслаждается их теплом и незамысловатой радостью. Они воодушевляют его, и он принимается ласкать каждую, говорить с ними, осматривать их, отмечая, кто набрал или сбавил вес, кто стал плохо вести себя, и позволяя принюхиваться к своему странному больничному запаху, и пыли, и затхлости покинутого ими дома.

Закончив с осмотром своей маленькой стаи, Уилл более-менее приходит в себя. Он собирается с силами и расставляет продукты, накладывая немного еды и наливая воды в собачьи миски.

Это всё, на что ему хватает энергии и желания сделать хоть что-нибудь, пусть даже и относительно полезное. Он наливает себе виски и проглатывает пару таблеток с напитком, игнорируя огромное предупреждение на банке с лекарством, говорящим о недопустимости запивания обезболивающих алкоголем. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы подняться в спальню и лечь там, но комната внезапно кажется такой далёкой и такой неуютной, если спать там в одиночестве. Так что он возвращается к дивану и проваливается в сон до того, как за окном начинает темнеть.

Уиллу не снится ничего, а если и снится, то видения эти похоронены так глубоко под виски и викодином, что он вряд ли вспомнит их. Он просыпается рано утром, с отёкшими мышцами и головной болью, с неприятным привкусом во рту, всё ещё наполовину под подозрением, его жена и сын где-то далеко, его… кем бы Ганнибал ни был для него… в бегах, но они все живы и свободны. При каждом движении плечо простреливает резкая боль, эхо вонзённого в его плоть ножа, и Уилл шипит, но двигается и намеренно касается его каждый раз, чтобы напоминать себе — он жив, жив. Несмотря на все его отчаянные попытки, что-то во Вселенной, кажется, хотело, чтобы он жил.

Удача странна и скупа в эти дни, но она с ним.  
Он улыбается, напряжённо и невесело, больше гримасничая, и поднимается со стоном с дивана, чтобы выпустить собак на улицу.

Большую часть первого дня он проводит дома, как будто в лёгкой дымке, бесцельно бродя по опустевшему дому с вертящимися под ногами собаками. Он поднимает книгу с прикроватной тумбочки и пытается вспомнить, зачем читал её и понравилась ли она ему. Ему сложно вспомнить того себя, что поставил закладку на семьдесят шестой странице. Ему кажется, он помнит, как тот Уилл был счастлив. Он размышляет лениво про себя, прятался ли нынешний он уже тогда в нём, ожидая возможности проявить себя, или же он — что-то новое, рождённое в тот момент, когда Фрэнсис Долархайд упал замертво в своей крови. Ганнибал наверняка бы сказал что-нибудь интересное по этому поводу.

Уилл тянется машинально, чтобы взять телефон, но даже если бы тот был в заднем кармане его брюк, а не где-то в водах Атлантики, нельзя было вот так просто взять и позвонить Ганнибалу. Не сейчас. Он не верит словам о том, что его не прослушивают. И он всё равно не знает, что сказать.

Завтра он должен съездить и купить себе новый телефон, чтобы Молли могла звонить ему. Если она этого захочет. Он в этом не уверен. Они говорили пару раз, пока он был в больнице. Между ними было неловкое дружелюбие и множество барьеров, среди которых навязанные Джеком правила насчёт тем для обсуждения были наименьшим злом. Она не спросила, хочет ли он, чтобы она вернулась домой к моменту, когда его выпишут из больницы. И он не просил её об этом. И они оба знали почему.

Они так боролись за эти чувства, и не подозревая на самом деле о том, что те неумолимо ускользали, и никто не приложил усилий для того, чтобы остановить их, — они только замедляли их исчезновение. С любовью в сердце можно пройти сквозь многие, многие двери — но не все. Не сквозь все дыры. Не с той любовью, которую знает Молли, и Уилл надеется, что она никогда не узнает той, другой стороны любви, которая была известна ему. Той стороны, что преодолевает все дыры, разрывает все связи, волной растекается под кожей и раскрывает рёбра и, не слушая ничьих протестов, вонзается зубами в твоё застывшее от напряжения сердце.

Завтра. Завтра ему снова нужно будет выйти из дома и встретиться с миром лицом к лицу. Ему нужно купить один телефон для связи с Молли и, если он будет уверен в том, что за ним не следят, второй для связи с Ганнибалом.  
Всё было так просто, когда он прыгнул вниз. А теперь всё становится только сложнее и сложнее.  
Уилл откладывает книгу, не обращая внимания на то, что оттуда выпадает закладка. Всё это неважно теперь. Он всё равно уже вряд ли когда-нибудь дочитает это произведение.

Он бредёт вниз, и воздух почти не колеблется от его движений. Он делает себе бутерброд с двумя слабыми призраками, витающими за его плечами. Молли ругает его и просит съесть что-то, ну хоть что-нибудь, он ведь ещё нездоров и должен заботиться о себе. Ганнибал мрачно бормочет что-то о ненадлежащем качестве колбасы и нехорошей бледности помидор. Уилл усмехается про себя: ему не требовалось знать, кто из них ангел, а кто дьявол. Единственное, что он должен знать — кто же он сам между ними?

Он ест свой бутерброд на автомате, едва ощущая его вкус, мысленно бродя по берегам реки с Эбигейл. Он выполняет предписанные ему лечебные упражнения, охая от слишком сильных усилий почувствовать свой предел и с наслаждением преодолеть его; к тому моменту, как он заканчивает, по его шее стекает пот.

Затем в его руках оказывается викодин — и он взвешивает его, размышляя. Конечно, было бы неплохо упасть в пустое ничего. Но слишком многое сейчас едва держится на краю, и он не может позволить себе затуманивать свой разум. Ему нужно быть в состоянии вести машину, чтобы не вызывать сиделок. В конце концов он склоняется в сторону осознанности, даже если она тащит за собой боль, и высыпает оставшиеся таблетки в мусорное ведро, чтобы не было желания вернуться к ним.

Он позволяет себе выпить. Он расслабляется в ванне, медленно отпивая из стакана, пока горячая вода с болью обжигает одни его раны и успокаивает другие.  
Когда он вылезает, он обматывает полотенце вокруг талии и идёт в гостиную, чтобы, наконец, разобрать пачку писем недельной давности, которую забрал от соседей.  
Он делает это быстро и небрежно: счета, реклама, неожиданные личные письма — и вот он уже почти заканчивает с этим, когда странное письмо, которое выделяется среди остальных, оказывается в его руках ещё до того, как он успевает понять чем именно оно отличается. Какая-то странная, плотная бумага. Потому что, конечно, если Ганнибал Лектер откладывает свой побег за границу только для того, чтобы доставить сообщение, то письмо это, разумеется, он напишет на лучшей бумаге.

Уилл не слышит своего тихого вздоха, нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом, но некоторые собаки поднимают уши на звук его голоса и оборачиваются в его сторону.

На бумаге нет марки. Опущено в ящик лично. Ганнибал был здесь, снаружи его дома. Это, должно быть, было первое, что он сделал после того, как покинул дом на обрыве, до того, как Джек догадался поставить это место под наблюдение.

Уилл открывает письмо осторожно, и на колени выпадает лишь один лист бумаги. Не самая лучшая зарисовка Ганнибала, сделанная в слишком большой спешке, но в грубых линиях есть чувства. На рисунке Уилл изображён от шеи и выше, на заднем плане только лёгкие намёки на звёзды. Линии на его лице можно принять за странные тени, если не знать, что это кровь.

Но самое главное в работе — это его глаза. Широко открытые, тёмные, жадные, и он знает, что не мог быть настолько красив в ту ночь, да и вообще за всю свою жизнь. Но он так же знает, что он и правда был таким — это то, каким видел его Ганнибал за секунду до того, как Уилл утянул их с обрыва в объятия волн. Так выглядит он, когда все бережно возводимые им стены превращаются в пыль.  
Это так глупо и безрассудно со стороны Ганнибала — тратить время на рисование. Рисковать своей жизнью, приходя сюда, чтобы опустить письмо в ящик.  
Это так глупо со стороны Уилла — оставить этот рисунок себе.  
Он знает, что оставит его.


	5. Chapter 5

Выкинув таблетки, Уилл садится за руль и поначалу чувствует лишь лёгкий дискомфорт, который, однако, вскоре перерастает в тупую непроходящую боль. Его лоб покрывается испариной и пот каплями стекает вниз, пока он сам, тихо и непрерывно ругаясь вполголоса, пытается сосредоточиться на зеркале заднего вида, чтобы понять, сидит ли кто-нибудь у него на хвосте.

Интересно, в силе ли ещё их с Джеком молчаливое соглашение? Уиллу, во всяком случае, казалось, что он отвёл от себя всякие подозрения. Ему бы, конечно, хотелось увидеть, что теперь написано в его деле, но он, вроде как, находится в долгосрочном отпуске от преподавания, составления психологических портретов очередных убийц и вообще всей своей жизни, так что возможность узнать это крайне мала. Он должен довольствоваться тем, что хотя бы не ограничен в передвижениях.

Однако ему не даёт покоя мысль о возможной слежке. Он уверен — Джек всё ещё надеется через него выйти на Ганнибала. Уилл уже послужил ему однажды прекрасной приманкой. И Уилл уверен: Джек попытается снова использовать его.  
Так что он вновь смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. И едет дальше по длинной объездной дороге, превозмогая боль. Никто не едет за ним вслед.

В магазине телефонов Уилл покупает какую-то плоскую штучку с глянцевым экраном для обычных разговоров, взамен тому телефону, что остался где-то в событиях той ночной битвы с Драконом. Это последняя модель чего-то там; Уиллу, на самом деле, всё равно чего, но он позволяет продавцу навязать себе этот выбор, потому что пока тот говорит, Уилл может расслабить ногу, чтобы уменьшить тупую пульсирующую боль, и рассмотреть людей, проходящих за окном магазина. Ему интересно, вызовет ли он у кого-нибудь чрезмерный интерес. Наконец, Уилл протягивает свою кредитку и даже не морщится, когда видит итоговую сумму. А ему ведь ещё счета из больницы оплачивать... Такими темпами он точно скоро разорится.

С новым телефоном в кармане он делает большой круг по торговому центру, чтобы зайти в магазин с товарами по сниженным ценам, где он покупает какую-то ерунду, которая не очень-то ему нужна на самом деле, «Ибупрофен», в бесполезной попытке уменьшить боль по пути домой, и предоплаченный телефон. Громоздкий, без излишеств. Уилл платит за всё наличными. Ему кажется, что он привлекает лишнее внимание, но скучающей девушке-менеджеру, похоже, нет до него никакого дела. Она едва отрывает свой взгляд от кассы.

Пакет с покупками Уилл ставит в багажник, а затем проскальзывает за руль. Он глотает, не запивая, двойную дозу «Ибупрофена» и откидывается на сидение. Закрывает глаза. Ждёт, пока таблетки приглушат острую боль, хотя бы ненадолго.  
Когда боль отступает, как отступила бы от предписанных ему лекарств, он заводит мотор и едет домой. На этот раз по прямому пути: даже если за ним и следят, он уже ничего не может с этим поделать.

Домой он приезжает уставший и злой на самого себя за то, что даже такая простая вещь, как поездка за необходимыми покупками, далась ему так тяжело ментально и физически. _«Ты и правда ужасный пациент»_ — упрекает он себя.  
Интересно, как там Ганнибал? Что с его травмами, смог ли он подлатать себя, находясь в таком ужасном состоянии, или у него там где-то был тайник с медикаментами? Уиллу нужно знать всё, сейчас.

Уилл ставит на зарядку оба телефона и ложится вздремнуть на пару часов, чтобы снять усталость, затем выпускает собак повозиться во дворе, не чувствуя в себе никаких сил, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Выполняет свои упражнения. Моет одну единственную миску и ложку, оставшиеся с завтрака.

Когда у него заканчиваются бесполезные занятия, которыми можно себя занять, он смотрит на свои телефоны, лежащие рядом друг с другом, одинаково мигающие зелёным, готовые связаться с внешним миром. Уилл не понимает, как выбрать, который взять, кому позвонить в первую очередь; не понимает, как он вообще собирается что-то выбирать в будущем, если не может сделать даже такую малость.

В конце концов он берёт подкупающе-гладкий новый телефон, оценивая его изящные закруглённые края. В нём уже есть вся нужная ему информация — какие-то чудеса переноса данных в исполнении менеджера по работе с клиентами. Ему просто нужно нажать быстрый набор.

Он касается экрана и откидывает голову назад, на спинку стула, слушая гудки по ту сторону. Он убеждает себя в том, что расстроен, когда его звонок переводят на голосовую почту, но его плечи будто расслабляются сами собой. Он слышит голос Молли — живой и приветливый, записанный до того, как тень его прошлого накрыла их обоих.

Голос Уилла хрипит, когда он начинает говорить; не считая короткого обмена парой фраз с менеджерами в магазинах, он ни с кем не говорил с того момента, как оказался дома. Он прокашливается и пытается снова.

«Молли, привет. Это я. Кхм, да… это очевидно. Я купил новый телефон, так что теперь ты можешь позвонить мне, и я просто… просто хотел сказать тебе «привет». Спросить, как дела» — это звучит жалко даже для него. Одна из его собак смотрит на него скептически, как будто говоря, что Молли не купится на это. «В общем, позвони мне. И передай привет Уолтеру. Я скуч…»

_Пип-пип-пип._

Связь прерывается. Он может перезвонить. Сказать, как сильно скучает.

Вместо этого он откладывает телефон в сторону.

Он не хватается за второй тут же. Звонить Ганнибалу после Молли кажется ему ужасно неправильным. Как будто они взаимозаменимы. И эта мысль кажется ему оскорбительной по отношению к обоим.

Вместо этого он включает телевизор и бессмысленно щёлкает кнопками на пульте, листая каналы, но всё напоминает ему то, о чём он предпочёл бы не думать сейчас. Кулинарное шоу. Детектив. Бейсбол.

Он выключает телевизор и проскальзывает на тихие берега реки в своём разуме. Но не оказывается на месте сразу же. Он позволяет себе пройти через маленькую шаткую калитку невдалеке, что бы это «невдалеке» в его разуме не значило. Он знает, что через эту калитку он выйдет к залитой солнцем просёлочной дорожке, покрытой толстым слоем опавших листьев, которая приведёт его прямо к реке. Он идёт медленно, наслаждаясь хрустом листьев под ногами, наслаждаясь возможностью идти без посторонней помощи и боли. Он не думает ни о чём, кроме первобытного удовольствия от тёплых солнечных лучей, ласкового ветерка в его волосах, лёгкого напряжения мышц под его кожей, шума реки невдалеке, пения птиц, запаха травы и земли.

Когда он подходит к берегу, Эбигейл уже тут — сидит на огромном плоском камне, которого Уилл никогда раньше здесь не видел. Она одета так, будто собралась на рыбалку, и радостно машет ему рукой, когда он подходит ближе. Он вдруг понимает, что на нём тоже костюм для рыбалки, и вместе они заходят в воду воображаемой реки.  
Они закидывают удочки и ждут, наслаждаясь возможностью побыть друг с другом в тишине, пока Эбигейл не спрашивает у него, что он здесь делает.  
— От чего ты прячешься на этот раз?  
— Я не прячусь. Я же могу просто побыть здесь с тобой, разве нет?  
— Иногда. Не сегодня, — она пожимает плечами, и ветер развевает её волосы, из-за чего одна прядь накрывает её глаза. Она откидывает её нетерпеливо. — Не пытайся обмануть меня. Я живу в твоей голове. И я много чего узнала, когда умерла. Теперь я больше понимаю этот мир.

И он не может не удивиться про себя тому, как легко Эбигейл в его голове признаёт, что мертва. Как мало её интересуют метафизические аспекты её жизни после смерти и вопросы об её истинном состоянии — похожа ли хоть какая-то часть её на ту, реальную Эбигейл, или она вся — лишь плод воображения Уилла, его перевёрнутая совесть, говорящая ему делать то, чего он делать не должен, но так отчаянно хочет. Нет, это её не волнует. Ей нравится её нынешнее существование таким, какое оно есть.

— Ладно. Я не скрываюсь, правда. Я просто собираюсь с мыслями. Чтобы позвонить Ганнибалу. Я понятия не имею, что должен сказать.  
— Ты помнишь хоть раз, чтобы Ганнибал не смог поддержать разговор? — она смеётся, но он понимает, что она права. — Серьёзно, ты хоть раз пытался заговорить с Ганнибалом, имея какой-то план беседы? И как, сработало?  
Он одаривает её насмешливым взглядом, но признаёт, что она всё же права.  
— Пару раз. Не очень часто, должен признать.  
— Так может, ты прекратишь уже планировать всё наперёд? Играть в эти сложные игры? Может, ты просто попытаешься поговорить с ним?  
— Ему нужны ответы, которых у меня нет.  
— Так скажи ему это.  
— Господи, ты говоришь так, будто это какой-то пустяк.  
— Возможно, так и есть.  
Удочка Эбигейл дёргается, и на какое-то время они оба заняты поимкой рыбы. Хороший улов. Эбигейл довольна собой.

Когда всё успокаивается, Уилл ловит себя на том, что рассматривает Эбигейл: её открытую всем ветрам, разрывающую сердце миловидность почти уже взрослого человека, которым она никогда не станет.  
— Ты когда-нибудь была влюблена, Эбигейл?  
Она оборачивается с отсутствующим выражением на лице.  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал об этом.  
— Не было времени. У меня не было возможности спросить до того, как он забрал тебя у меня.  
— Теперь ты никогда этого не узнаешь. Я могу ответить, но это будет ответ, который ты хочешь услышать. Что ты хочешь услышать?  
Он раздумывает всего на мгновение.  
— «Да», я думаю. Я бы хотел услышать, что ты уже успела полюбить кого-то за свою пусть и короткую жизнь. Что у тебя всё было не так сложно. Что тебе не разбивали сердце.

Она улыбается ему, но эта улыбка — самая печальная из всех, что когда-либо видел Уилл за свою жизнь.  
— Тогда «да». Я была влюблена. Мои чувства были взаимны, и я была счастлива, и он не желал ничего больше, кроме как быть со мной. Всё было легко и прекрасно, и ничьё сердце не было разбито. Я была молода, но уже понимала, как важно сохранить это чувство. И никто не был предан. Никто не был покинут. Никто не был встречен ножом. Такую сказку ты хотел услышать?  
Он прикрывает глаза на мгновение, чтобы подавить боль от сожаления о том, как много из её жизни до этого кошмара останется теперь для него загадкой навсегда. Как мало времени им было дано. Интересно, сколько она успела рассказать Ганнибалу? Расскажет ли он Уиллу о том, какой она была на самом деле?  
— Да, Эбигейл. Это то, что я хотел. Я бы хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Твоей правдой.

Обычно он прощается перед тем, как уйти, но сегодня он не находит в себе сил на это. Не находит сил посмотреть в её глаза и увидеть в них эту ложь. Он оставляет её и рыбу, и реку, и эту красивую сказку растворяться в темноте под его веками, и когда он снова открывает глаза — он в своей гостиной, один.  
И он не позволяет себе подумать дважды, прежде чем взять в руки дешёвый пластиковый телефон и набрать сообщение на номер, который выучил в больнице.

_«Уже дома. Только я и собаки. Этот номер должен быть безопасен. Позвони мне, если будет возможность. Скучаю»_

На секунду его палец задерживается над кнопкой «отправить», а затем он стирает последнее слово, заменяя его фразой _«Спасибо за рисунок»_ , и отправляет сообщение до того, как мог бы обдумать всё ещё раз.  
Он убирает телефон обратно, оставляя его прямо рядом с телефоном для Молли. В постепенно темнеющей комнате он садится и ждёт, когда один из них, хоть один, зазвонит.


	6. Chapter 6

Уилл почти засыпает, утонув глубоко в теплоте кресла с закрытыми глазами, когда один из телефонов оживает, и ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, где находится источник звука.  
Два новых телефона. Две новых мелодии, к которым он ещё не привык. Сидя с закрытыми глазами, он спрашивает себя: когда ты откроешь глаза, чей звонок ты _хочешь_ увидеть, Уилл Грэм?  
Глупый вопрос. На него даже не нужно отвечать. И Уилл падает, продолжает падать вниз, даже спустя столько недель. Ему начинает казаться, что он будет падать вечно, до конца своей жизни; что бы он ни делал, какая-то его часть навсегда останется одурманенной, зависшей в воздухе, держащейся за Ганнибала Лектера со всей доступной силой, с кровью на губах, с судорожно бьющимся сердцем, погребая весь его с трудом выстроенный самоконтроль под силами притяжения, морских волн и любви.

_Прости, Молли._

Он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, экран какого телефона светится в темноте, и улыбается, падая ещё ниже и нажимая кнопку приёма.  
— Привет, — на другом конце тишина, и Уилл качает головой от раздражения и облегчения одновременно. — Господи, ты параноик. Это всего лишь я. Ты же знаешь, здесь только я. Скажи что-нибудь.  
Вздох.  
— Немного паранойи в моём положении не повредит, Уилл.  
Вдруг становится проще дышать, хотя Уилл даже и не подозревал, что это было так трудно. Он до последнего не был уверен, что вообще услышит когда-либо этот голос снова.  
— Ты… Господи, это и правда ты. Мне кажется, я до последнего не верил.  
— И всё равно написал мне.

Уилл слышит улыбку за этими словами, пусть и неуверенную, но улыбку. Интересно, чувствует ли Ганнибал сейчас, как улыбается сам Уилл?

— Мной двигала вера, если хочешь. Или отчаянье. Я не хотел пройти через всё, что было, впустую.  
— Всё было так плохо?  
— Бывало и лучше. Не хочу обсуждать это сейчас. Лучше поговори со мной. Скажи мне, как ты? Где ты? С тобой всё в порядке?  
В кои-то веки Ганнибал принимает его отказ и легко меняет тему разговора.  
— Я там, где тепло.  
— Ты не собираешься сказать мне, где именно?  
— Не сегодня.  
— Думаешь, я побегу к Джеку?  
Ганнибал усмехается в трубку — тепло и так близко, будто он стоит совсем рядом. Уилл легко может представить себе это.  
— Ты бы уже вызвал его, если бы собирался. Он бы наверняка прослушивал эту линию.  
— Может, он это и делает сейчас, — Уилл нарочно дразнит Ганнибала, просто чтобы понять, что ему дозволено. Многое между ними всегда оставалось невысказанным напрямую, когда говорили лишь тела и мимика, и теперь Уилл не очень понимает, что делать, когда всё, что у него есть, — это голос. — Поздоровайся с очаровательными агентами из ФБР, Ганнибал.  
— Я уверен, что сейчас на этой линии нет никого кроме нас с тобой, Уилл. Ты бы никогда не позволил себе расслабиться в присутствии Джека.  
Только сейчас Уилл понимает, что и правда расслаблен, кажется, впервые за все прошедшие дни. Он утопает в мягком кресле, и никакие мысли, никакие тревоги не беспокоят его. Всё, что его волнует, — это момент их разговора. Непривычно, но приятно. Он вытягивает руку наугад и ждёт, пока одна из собак не уткнётся в его раскрытую ладонь, чтобы он мог провести по тёплой шерсти и хоть как-то остановить своё исчезновение в этом комфорте.  
— Может, я не такой уж плохой актёр, как ты обо мне думаешь.

Ганнибал игнорирует это.

— Быть может, я просто не хочу так быстро отвечать на все твои вопросы. Быть может, я хочу, чтобы у тебя была причина позвонить мне снова. Так что это всё, что я скажу тебе на сегодня. Я там, где тепло. Светит солнце, но совсем недавно прошёл шторм, так что воздух сейчас плотный и влажный. Немного похоже на то ощущение, когда сидишь в сауне полностью одетым.  
— Похоже на одно из тех мест, где на шею туристам вешают ожерелья из цветов. И подают коктейли в кокосах. Или с зажжённым бенгальским огоньком. Или ярко-розовым зонтиком.  
Уилл почти может видеть, как Ганнибал передёргивает плечами, прикрывая глаза.  
— Я признаю, что мои вкусы несколько изменились ввиду необходимости оставаться незамеченным, но всему есть предел, Уилл. Я не признаю существование напитков с ярко-розовыми зонтиками.

Какое-то время после они молчат. Но в этом молчании нет неловкости. Уилл смотрит в окно, на тонкие ветви, покачивающиеся на ветру, и думает _о тепле. О солнце._ Он слушает дыхание Ганнибала. Наконец он спрашивает:  
— Когда мы, наконец, обсудим, что происходит?  
— Когда ты этого захочешь, — голос в ответ звучит легко, но Уилл почти уверен, что глаза Ганнибала в этот момент зажигаются ожесточённым вниманием. Почти уверен. Его приводит в ярость то, что он не может знать этого наверняка.  
— Я просто не понимаю, что будет дальше. И я _не_ говорю, что для меня всё кончено. Но ты не мой доктор, и я не плачу за твоё время. Мы вместе сделали много того, чего делать не стоило, и я соврал ради тебя… — Уилл прерывает зарождающийся на другом конце протест. — Ради нас. Да. И мне это понравилось. Да. И я не знаю, что теперь будет со мной. С нами.

Ганнибал молчит, и это должно злить, но почему-то не злит. Уилл просто знает (и неважно, откуда), что Ганнибал не уклоняется от ответа — он серьёзно обдумывает его. Поэтому Уилл ждёт.

— Прости. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты уехал со мной в ту ночь. В каком-то смысле это, наверное, было бы проще для тебя. Принять свой выбор, сделанный в импульсивном порыве. Теперь тебе снова приходится выбирать — с холодным сердцем и ясным рассудком.

Уилл знает, что Ганнибал прав. Всё было бы гораздо проще, будь все решения уже приняты, выбор — сделан, а мосты — сожжены. Будь он уже где-нибудь в тропиках рядом с Ганнибалом, попивая самый безумный коктейль, который только смог придумать, лишь ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как Ганнибал закатывает глаза. Или будь он где-нибудь на дне моря, холодный, умиротворённый и внеусловный. Или будь он с Молли и Уолтером, не зная никогда о той части себя, что теперь не давала покоя.  
— Что будет, если я скажу, что готов? Что я хочу уехать прямо сейчас?  
— А хочешь?  
— Не знаю. Но что будет, если я скажу, что хочу?  
В голосе Ганнибала сквозит недовольство.  
— Я бы сказал: не сейчас. У нас есть некое преимущество в том, что один из нас всё ещё может свободно перемещаться по стране под своим настоящим именем.  
Уилл фыркает.  
— Свободно. Ты просто не видел Джека. Он всё разнюхивает вокруг меня, пытаясь учуять твой след. Я не удивлюсь, если мой дом сейчас окружён снайперами.  
— Ну тогда помаши им рукой. Передавай им привет от меня, — Ганнибал веселится, и Уилл не раздумывает над его словами долго. Он ведь почти уверен, что тот пошутил насчёт снайперов. Почти.

— Так… что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут улаживал твои дела? Я тебе что, мальчик на побегушках?  
— Ни в коем случае, — быстро и уверенно отвечает Ганнибал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я хочу… Я хочу многое показать тебе, Уилл. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной по собственной воле. Если мы будем терпеливы и осторожны, мы сможем вытащить тебя, не используя твои настоящие данные, дождавшись, когда Джек потеряет бдительность. Но вероятнее всего, тебе придётся расстаться с прошлой жизнью. Перестать быть Уиллом Грэмом. Этого уже не вернуть.

Это наполовину угроза, наполовину обещание, предупреждение и соблазн — всё одновременно, и определённые ноты в голосе Ганнибала заставляют Уилла чувствовать в себе необъяснимое желание низко зарычать. Хотя ему всё равно никогда особо не нравилось быть Уиллом Грэмом. _Держи себя в руках, Уилл._  
— А ты просто будешь ждать меня, да? И что, будем слать друг другу письма?  
— Это будет гораздо более приятное ожидание, чем было в прошлом. И у меня есть дела, над которыми мне нужно работать.  
— Могу себе представить, — Уилл задаётся вопросом, какие ещё кошмарные фантазии посетят незаурядный разум Ганнибала в тропиках, какое искусство из смерти будет создавать он там. Будет ли он по возвращении домой со свежей кровью на руках звонить Уиллу, чтобы рассказать об этом?  
— Не думаю, что ты представляешь, о чём речь. Я расскажу тебе как-нибудь, — говорит Ганнибал мягко, но после секундного молчания возвращается к насущной проблеме. — И я думаю, ты пока не готов к долгим поездкам. Я звонил пару раз в больницу с просьбой держать меня в курсе твоего состояния, но персонал был раздражающе хорошо обучен ссылаться на закон о конфиденциальности данных.

Внезапно Уилл чувствует себя подопытной мышкой, которую внимательно рассматривают глаза, находящийся сейчас, наверное, за целый океан от него.  
— Я в порядке. Мне кажется, что в левой половине моего тела стали сейчас больше, чем костей. Болит. Но с этим можно жить.  
— Что ещё? — тон Ганнибала непроницаем. Уилл не может сказать, что это: профессиональная забота о его здоровье, личная обеспокоенность, или же он сейчас говорит с той частью Ганнибала, которой нравится наблюдать его мучения. Всё было бы гораздо проще, будь они сейчас лицом к лицу. Уиллу всё же хочется верить, что сейчас Ганнибал не наслаждается этим, и он начинает перечислять, уставившись пустым взглядом в пространство.

— У меня отсутствует пара внутренних органов, но ничего жизненно-необходимого. Увы, персонал не сохранил их для тебя. У меня очаровательная коллекция новых шрамов по всему телу. Тебе понравится. Я всё ещё не могу вспомнить всего, что произошло в ту ночь; мне сказали, что я, возможно, ударился головой, когда летел вниз. Мне кажется, в моих венах сейчас больше чужой крови, чем моей собственной. И похоже, моя жена хочет развестись, и я не думаю, что захочу остановить её. Я почти уверен в том, что у меня теперь нет работы. Я могу быть, а могу и не быть готовым к тому, чтобы сбежать с тобой, но, очевидно, ты не позволишь мне это сделать, пока не впишешь меня удобно в свой план. Из хорошего: кажется, мои кошмары прошли. Я сплю как младенец. И у меня теперь есть прекрасный портрет от Ганнибала Лектера, который я повешу в рамочку на стену, только если его не конфискуют потом как улику по делу о моих убийствах. Теперь ты узнал всё, что хотел?

Где-то в середине своей маленькой речи в Уилле поднимается злость, и под конец он говорит так громко, быстро и резко, что по коридору тут же раздаётся цокот когтей собак, примчавшихся убедиться в том, что с их хозяином всё в порядке.  
— Да, Уилл. Спасибо. Я действительно узнал то, что хотел, — Уилл не может понять, шутит ли Ганнибал сейчас. Ему нужно привыкать к этому общению по телефону, и быстро, иначе они просто не переживут эту разлуку. — И я действительно прошу прощения за бóльшую часть того, что тебе пришлось пережить.  
— Мы разрушили мою жизнь, Ганнибал. Чёрт, — гнев проходит также быстро, как и появляется. Это и правда были «мы». Он не может просто сделать вид, что всё это Ганнибал сделал один против его воли. Уилл тоже был там. Он сам создал свою катастрофу.  
— Ты можешь построить новую. Я делал это — и не единожды. Расстаться с прошлым сложнее всего. Но как только ты отпускаешь себя, всё становится на свои места.  
— У тебя всё становится на места само. Но _я — не ты_.

Ганнибал позволяет этой фразе повиснуть между ними, и они оба знают, о чём думают в этот момент. Потому что на самом деле, когда всё доходит до максимума, когда кровь шумит в ушах и ставки высоки, выясняется, что Уилл — в точности как Ганнибал. Или vice versa. Часто Уилл думал о том, что в произошедшем на обрыве было больше его, чем Ганнибала: никакого искусства или выставленной на показ красоты, никакого взвешенного контроля, всё — сплошное беспокойство и незаконченность. Уилл больше не был уверен в том, кто кого отражает.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, дышат и чувствуют, что стоят над бомбой, на которую никто не хочет наступать сегодня.  
— Чёрт, Ганнибал. Давай… не будем, ладно? Не сегодня. Я просто хотел услышать твой голос. Убедиться, что ты жив, где бы ты ни был.  
— Я жив. Я здесь. Я буду ждать тебя, пока ты не сможешь безопасно покинуть страну и пока ты не будешь уверен в том, что хочешь именно этого.  
— Правда?  
— Звони мне. В любое время. Я буду ждать.  
— Так странно слышать тебя. Мы раньше никогда не говорили по телефону. Я не могу сказать, о чём ты думаешь сейчас.  
— Это новый опыт для нас обоих. Но мы научимся вместе. Спроси меня, если ты хочешь что-то узнать. Я скажу тебе правду.  
— Хорошо, — Уилл тут же чувствует желание проверить это обещание. — О чём ты думаешь сейчас?  
Ганнибал смеётся. Их разговор возвращается в безопасное русло.  
— Я думаю, что ты невозможен. Я думаю о том, как я рад тому, что ты жив. Я думаю, что ты беспрецедентный случай в моей жизни.  
Уилл думает, уместно ли будет сейчас вспомнить слова Беделии. И решает, что нет. Слишком хрупко и ново то, что он испытывает сейчас.  
— Как долго ты можешь говорить со мной?  
— Так долго, как ты пожелаешь.  
Уилл думает о перспективе. О возможности разговаривать с Ганнибалом весь вечер, занимаясь своими делами, о приятном чувстве исчезнувшего одиночества. Но он прекрасно знает, что ночь наступит ровно в то мгновение, когда он решится на это. Так что это будет не сегодня.  
— Я позвоню завтра. Я могу позвонить завтра?  
— Ты можешь звонить в любое время.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал не просит его поговорить ещё. Он и сам понимает, что эта игра будет очень долгой.  
— Спокойной ночи, Уилл. Хороших снов.  
И он кладёт трубку.


	7. Chapter 7

Джек выжидает неделю, прежде чем послать к нему своего агента. Просто чтобы проверить обстановку. Просто чтобы узнать, как у Уилла дела, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь.  
Агент здоровается с ним немного извиняющимся тоном; она знает, у неё не было ни одной достойной причины приезжать сюда. Джек умеет пользоваться телефоном. Она здесь просто для того, чтобы потом доложить обо всём, что покажется ей странным. Она здесь просто для того, чтобы напомнить — Джеку всё ещё интересно, что Уилл делает со своей новоприобретённой свободой.  
Уилл едва перебарывает в себе немедленное желание накричать на девушку. В конце концов, она ни в чём не виновата: он тоже был приманкой Джека и знает, как хочется просто согласиться с планом, не думая, правильно ты поступаешь или нет.

Немного подумав, он всё же приглашает её в дом на чашечку кофе до того, как ей нужно будет ехать обратно. Он даёт ей шанс осмотреть всё внимательно, чтобы она могла составить подробный отчёт. И выигрывает немного времени для себя, прежде чем появится следующий любитель покопаться в его жизни. Всё будет в порядке, если она не будет заглядывать в спальню, где на столике у кровати он оставил вчера свой второй телефон после того, как чуть не заснул посреди разговора с Ганнибалом. Он просто не должен пускать её на второй этаж.

Уилл приглашает её на кухню и жестом указывает ей присесть на место, где мог бы наблюдать за ней, пока занимается своими делами. Не давать ей шататься по его дому. Они перекидываются парой ничего не значащих фраз о его самочувствии и собаках. Уилл изо всех сил старается вести себя как обычный уставший и ослабевший человек. Он опирается на трость чуть более сильно, чем ему нужно. Проводит её по первому этажу под предлогом показать одну из собак, на самом деле давая возможность хорошенько осмотреться, чтобы затем она могла написать в своём отчёте для Джека, что он уже устроился дома, отдыхает с собаками, хотя передвигается с трудом и чувствует себя не очень хорошо, однако никаких подозрений не вызывает. Ничего не скрывает.

Она спрашивает, где уборная, и даже не выглядит разочарованной, когда он указывает ей на дверь на первом этаже, не делая никаких попыток проверить второй этаж. Она наверняка просмотрит его ящик с лекарствами, думает он, и ему ничуть не жаль, потому что все новые лекарства он держит поближе к спальне на втором этаже, так что она не найдёт ничего интересного. Она наверняка заметит его заначку «Ативана», но у него есть рецепт на экстренный случай (всё равно это абсолютно бесполезно; увы, стандартные методы лечения при ПТСР не слишком эффективны, учитывая его опыт и склад ума; так что вместо терапии у него были лишь эти таблетки). Это всё уже есть в его деле, ничего нового.

Он вежливо провожает её, прося передать Джеку слова благодарности за заботу и обещая позвонить, если вдруг что-то понадобится, и затем оседает у двери, как только та закрывается за ней.  
Взаимодействие с людьми в его личном пространстве и так отнимает слишком много сил, но Уилл чувствует себя гораздо хуже сейчас, когда ему приходится многое скрывать от них, когда ему всё время приходится следить за ними. Господи, и как только Ганнибал справлялся с этим? Как должен Уилл справляться с этим, если (когда? если?) собирается уехать к Ганнибалу, где бы тот ни был?

Он соскальзывает на пол, как будто готовый в любую минуту подняться, но он не слишком-то уверен в том, что его нога разогнётся для этого. Вместо этого он смотрит в окно, чтобы убедиться, что агента больше нет, а затем открывает дверь и выходит на крыльцо, усаживаясь на деревянные ступеньки. Его стая радостно вырывается на холодный воздух вслед за ним.  
Пару минут он просто сидит, позволяя холодному воздуху проникать сквозь футболку и пижамные штаны прямо под кожу, пока его зубы не начинают стучать. Но это отвлекает его от мыслей о том, что, чёрт побери, он вообще творит, играя в эти игры с Джеком Кроуфордом. Уиллу нужно быть крайне осторожным, иначе Джек соскользнёт с крючка так аккуратно, что он и не заметит.

Он бы, наверное, так и просидел на улице весь день, добавив к огромному списку своих болезней ещё и воспаление лёгких, но звонит телефон. Телефон Молли.  
Они не разговаривали уже несколько дней. Наверное, Уилл должен был ей позвонить. Но сейчас он не может не ответить, хоть это и больно для обоих.  
Так что он идёт обратно в дом и успевает нажать кнопку приёма до того, как звонок перенаправят на голосовую почту.  
— Привет, Молли.  
— И тебе привет, — её голос звучит мягко, но она больше не называет его ласковым прозвищем. Уилл пытается не держать обиду на неё. Это даже к лучшему; она начинает отдаляться, и ему просто нужно отпустить её. Что бы он не собирался делать дальше, для Молли и Уолтера это небезопасно, и будет лучше позволить ей самой озвучить витающее вокруг них решение. Он просто должен позволить ей сделать это.  
Но легче от этого не становится. Даже пройдя через весь этот ужас, он не перестал любить Молли — он просто понял, что теперь никогда не сможет принадлежать душой только ей одной, не сможет заботиться о ней так, как она того заслуживала. Он так старался быть нужным, быть заботливым. Последнее, что ему остаётся, — это отпустить.

С телефоном у уха он идёт к открытой двери и с порога наблюдает за собаками, за окружающей природой, за призраками их счастливого прошлого.  
— Как у тебя дела? Как Уолтер? — он не спрашивает о её родителях; всё равно они никогда ему не нравились, и то, что он привёл в дом, где он жил с их дочерью и внуком, серийного убийцу, не слишком улучшило отношения между ними.  
— Я нормально. Устала, правда, но нормально. Уолтер хорошо. Он уже успел завести парочку новых друзей. Они учат его кататься на скейтборде, из-за чего мне хочется окружить его непроницаемым пузырём своей защиты с головы до ног.

Уилл представляет себе это. Уолтер — загорелый под солнцем, которого никогда не видел в это время года дома, с новыми друзьями, резвящийся на свежем воздухе, беспечный и очаровательный. Это хорошая картинка — на ней Уолтер счастлив.  
— Это хорошо. Что с кошмарами?  
Молли вздыхает. Уилл может представить, с каким лицом она это делает. Где-то под рёбрами начинает побаливать.  
— Лучше. На этой неделе был только один. Его мозгоправ говорит, что это нормально, учитывая, что он пережил. Она не хочет, чтобы я волновалась. Но продолжает назначать ему сеансы каждую неделю. И как, спрашивается, я могу не волноваться?  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, Молли. Он ещё молод, он быстро оправится, и ему полезно сменить обстановку. Твои ведь наверняка уже избаловали его своим вниманием?  
— Да. Именно это «мои» и делают. Уилл…  
— Прости, прости. Я немного не в настроении сегодня. Нога болит. Мне кажется, я медленно становлюсь одним из тех людей, кто умеет предсказывать погоду по тому, где и что у него болит. Это немного бесит, но я попытаюсь держать себя в руках.

Она молчит какое-то время.  
— Послушай, я просто позвонила узнать, как у тебя дела. Всё ли у тебя в порядке. Я не хочу пока возвращаться с Уолтером, но если тебе нужна помощь, я бы могла… Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать.  
— Всё в порядке. У Джека есть дежурный агент, которому я могу позвонить, если мне понадобится какая-нибудь помощь. И я, честно, стараюсь быть хорошим мальчиком и выполняю все свои упражнения. От чего, кстати, у меня всё чертовски болит. Мой терапевт — настоящий садист, — его одаривают мягким смешком. — Всё в порядке. Вернёшься, когда Уолтер будет готов. Кстати, вам нужны какие-нибудь вещи?

Она говорит «да» так быстро, что Уиллу становится понятно, что это и есть истинная причина звонка. Он снова пытается, с переменным успехом, убедить себя, что должен быть рад тому, что всё идёт именно так. Медленное, осторожное и взаимное отдаление от той прекрасной общей жизни, которую они так бережно сплели в самом начале. Да, она вышлет ему список того, что ей нужно. Да, он позволит Джеку и его людям позаботиться о доставке.

Они болтают ни о чём ещё пару минут, обсуждая собак и погоду. Она смеётся, слушая его рассказы. И только один раз упоминает ту страшную ночь. Она не спрашивает, никогда не спрашивала и не будет спрашивать о том, знал ли он наперёд, что произойдёт, и знает ли, где сейчас Ганнибал, и почему так много от неё скрывает. Её незаданные вопросы звучат оглушительнее всего.  
Они всё ещё говорят друг другу «Я люблю тебя» перед тем, как разъединиться, и в этих словах нет никакой лжи. Их проблема не в отсутствии любви, и Уилл не собирается прекращать говорить ей эти слова. Он ждёт, когда она будет готова отпустить. Ганнибал ждёт его. Джек ждёт Ганнибала. Алана наверняка где-то ждёт сообщения «Всё чисто» от Джека. Весь чёртов мир задержал дыхание в ожидании.

Внезапно Уиллу кажется, что его душат и он задыхается от непомерного груза собственных желаний и невозможности заполучить всё, по крайней мере сейчас, не причиняя никому боли.  
Ему вдруг хочется выйти куда-то, и это сомнительное желание, но до того, как он успевает всё обдумать, он уже натягивает шапку и перчатки, набрасывает пальто поверх футболки, втискивается в ботинки и подзывает Уинстона, приказывая остальным оставаться на месте. Он задерживается в дверном проёме, раздумывая, не взять ли ему с собой второй телефон, но порыв раздражительности и злости останавливает его. Может быть, ему хочется побыть вне зоны доступа на какое-то время, вне обязательств перед людьми, претендующими на его жизнь и сердце. Так что он оставляет телефон дома, берёт с собой трость и выходит на свежий воздух.

Воздух от его дыхания вьётся вокруг его лица. _Как дракон_ , думает он, криво усмехаясь. Он смахивает образ Фрэнсиса Долархайда, раскинувшегося под звёздами с расправленными кровавыми крыльями, и идёт по выездной дорожке вниз. Уинстон резвится рядом с ним, радуясь тому, что именно его выбрали для прогулки.  
Уилл не удивляется, когда через пару минут слышит второе эхо шагов и хруст мёртвых листьев. Обычно именно он навещает Эбигейл, но у неё тоже была возможность побыть с ним в его мире. Не то чтобы он как-то контролировал это — скорее, такое просто случалось время от времени. И вот она идёт рядом с ним, тепло укутанная, но воздух не вьётся драконом от её дыхания. Эбигейл Хоббс уже давно не дышит.

— Ты прямо светишься довольством, как я посмотрю, — говорит она саркастично. Была ли она всегда такой прямолинейной — или так ведёт себя только та её версия, что живёт у него в голове?  
— Я просто устал от всех. Это всё слишком, чёрт побери, тяжело. Всем что-то нужно, все чего-то хотят от меня, и у меня такое чувство, что меня так долго делят, что скоро уже ничего не останется. Одни только…  
— Клочья. Никому не нужные остатки, — тихо говорит она. Она понимает, чего стоит ему одна эта мысль и, наверное, именно поэтому и озвучивает её.  
— Да, — быстро выплёвывает Уилл в ответ, и это слово незримо повисает в воздухе между ними.  
— Ладно, забудем о других. Чего хочешь ты сам?  
Уилл смотрит себе под ноги, смотрит на Уинстона, обнюхивающего что-то. Обдумывает, что может ответить.  
— Я не всегда могу соотнести свои желания с тем, что должен и что могу сделать.

Эбигейл тоже смотрит на Уинстона, который проходит прямо сквозь неё, как будто её здесь и нет _(потому что её и правда нет здесь, Уилл, прекрати мечтать)_ , — Уилл уже видел подобное зрелище, но каждый раз никак не мог подавить в себе дрожь.  
— Старая песня в новом исполнении. Когда я услышу что-нибудь новое?  
Уилл пожимает плечами, и это движение отзывается болью.  
— Я слишком стар для «чего-нибудь нового». Сказать тебе, чего я хочу? Я хочу прогуляться. Я хочу прогуляться с тобой и Уинстоном и не думать о том, как всё сложно.  
Эбигейл натягивает повыше свой шарф от холода, которого совсем не чувствует, и улыбается ему — нежно и ласково, как дочь улыбается отцу.  
— Хорошо. Пойдём прогуляемся.

И они идут по дорожке вместе так долго, как позволяет самочувствие Уилла. Он заставляет себя пройти немного дольше, чем может, и останавливается, чтобы отдохнуть, на обратном пути. Он опирается на чей-то забор и наблюдает за резвящимся вокруг него Уинстоном, не связанный никакими обязательствами, не потревоженный ничем и никем извне.  
И это не так уж плохо, думает он. Он позволяет себе помечтать о том, что было бы, будь в его жизни только он и собаки, и уединённость — и это очень похоже на то, какой была его жизнь до того, как в ней появился Ганнибал. Ему нравилось иногда позволять себе мечтать об этом. Но зайдя в дом, он лишь на мгновение задерживается внизу, скидывая пальто и ботинки, а затем направляется сразу в спальню, — проверить, не звонил ли Ганнибал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Ативан» (или лоразепам) — седативный лекарственный препарат, оказывающий успокаивающее действие на центральную нервную систему, подавляющий чувство страха, тревоги. Считается чем-то вроде лёгкого наркотика и выдаётся строго по рецепту.


	8. Chapter 8

— Очень «маленький подарок», ага.  
— И тебе доброго утра, Уилл.  
Уилл скользит взглядом по почтовым штампам на посылке, которая стоит перед ним на столе.  
— Нет, не «утра», если ты в Париже. Доброго вечера.  
— Я уже не в Париже. Я был там проездом по делам. Я полагаю, Джек всё ещё просматривает твою почту, так что я уехал оттуда, как только отправил тебе подарок.  
— А ты не думаешь, что он будет задаваться вопросом, с чего это вдруг мне по почте приходят кашемировые шарфы из Франции? — Уилл проводит рукой по мягкой ткани, борясь с немедленным желанием достать шарф из бумажного вороха и обернуть вокруг шеи или просто приложить к щеке.  
— Вероятно, это приведёт его в некоторое замешательство, но он не сможет ничего доказать. Он ничего не найдёт, если попытается отследить посылку. Просто поверь мне.  
Уилл не злится, но пытается придать своему голосу строгость:  
— Это, знаешь ли, не совсем то, что я представлял себе под словами «оставаться в тени». И я могу купить себе шарф сам.  
— И ты его уже купил, конечно? — Уилл молчит, и Ганнибал продолжает наступать: — Прошло уже больше двух недель с тех пор, как твоя собака…  
— Рэнди. У него есть имя.  
— С тех пор как Рэнди разорвал в клочья твой старый шарф.  
— Я помню. Мне пришлось убирать за ним.  
— У вас холодает. И тебе нужен шарф. Джек не сможет меня отследить, и ему нечего предъявить тебе. Прекрати жаловаться и лучше скажи мне, нравится ли тебе мой подарок?  
Уилл вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, уставившись в потолок.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нравится.  
— Я бы предпочёл услышать подтверждение от тебя, — ну конечно, Ганнибал хочет от него _вежливости_. Хотя ему нравилось смотреть и на то, как Уилл нарушает все эти правила приличия. Осознание того, что он, фактически, может делать всё, что захочет, и Ганнибалу это понравится, слегка сводит Уилла с ума.

Иногда, когда у Уилла было настроение, он развлекался тем, что пытался понять, как много в общении с Ганнибалом было дозволено лично ему без боязни стать следующим завтраком. Сегодня у Уилла не было особого настроения на это, но он был не прочь поиграть с Ганнибалом ещё немного.

— Ладно-ладно. Шарф прекрасен, и он действительно был мне нужен. Я буду носить его, а Рэнди даже близко не подпущу. Но если Джек всё ещё просматривает мою почту и сможет каким-то образом отследить тебя, то это будет твоя и только твоя вина, и я не буду жалеть тебя. Хотя если он опять посадит тебя, на твой суд я приду в новом шарфе, чтобы ты мог оценить, как он смотрится на мне. Так лучше?  
— Лучше, — голос Ганнибала становится низким и мягким, и Уилл знает, что в это мгновение Ганнибал представляет его в новом шарфе.

— Где мы сегодня? — Уилл по привычке задаёт этот вопрос, пытаясь представить себе дворец памяти Ганнибала с бесчисленным количеством комнат, и гадая, где же тот захочет встретиться с ним на этот раз.  
— Мы в парке, во внутреннем дворике. Он похож на Люксембургский сад, только без туристов. Мы сидим за белым столиком, свет причудливо пробивается сквозь листья. Здесь никого, кроме нас с тобой и маленьких игрушечных лодок, бесцельно курсирующих на ветру в огромном фонтане.  
Уилл отчаянно пытается представить себе это, закрывая глаза. Он представляет пятнистый ковёр из солнечных бликов, как они играют на лице Ганнибала, как от лёгкого ветра наклоняются ветки, на мгновение ослепляя Уилла ярким солнечным лучом, как скользят по водной глади игрушечные лодки, сталкиваясь и опрокидываясь. Ему кажется, что он видит маленькую модель «Нолы» среди этих лодок.  
— Мило. Почему именно здесь?  
— Мне нравится это место. Я был там, когда приезжал во Францию.  
— Хорошо. Ты скажешь мне, что у тебя там за дела были и почему ты никогда не упоминал о них? — с этими словами Уилл достаёт шарф, зная, что Ганнибалу на том конце хорошо слышен шорох бумаги. Уилл проводит по мягкой ткани снова и снова, играя с этим ощущением.  
— Мне нужно было кое-что уладить. Поддерживать образ. Дать инструкции доверенным лицам. Всё то, о чём ты, вероятно, предпочёл бы не знать в деталях.  
— Ты возвращаешься в Аргентину? — Уиллу потребовалось около двух недель, чтобы вытянуть эту информацию из Ганнибала. И теперь, когда это уже не было тайной, Уилл часто представлял себе все те места, в которых когда-нибудь они смогут побывать вместе. Он никогда не был в Аргентине даже по работе, а уж отпуск вне дома проводил и того реже. В этом просто не было смысла.  
— В Испанию. Я подумываю изменить свои планы, но точно ещё не решил.  
— Хочешь отпраздновать свой новый статус?  
Уилл мог бы сказать, что слышит в голосе Ганнибала веселье.  
— Значит, ты уже видел. Или Джек заезжал сообщить лично?  
— Он позвонил. Он старается не встречаться со мной, но я думаю, ему была интересна моя реакция.  
— И какова была твоя реакция?  
— Я стремился выглядеть равнодушно. Не уверен, что получилось. Я сказал ему, что так как я знал, что тебя считали погибшим, ещё когда был в госпитале, официальное подтверждение этого мало что изменило. Наш разговор был очень коротким.  
— Я так и думал. Шарф сейчас на тебе?

Уилл моргает, пытаясь осознать столь резкую смену темы. Шарф вьётся вокруг его руки, но Уилл быстро набрасывает его на себя, дважды оборачивая вокруг шеи; мягкая ткань приятно согревает её. Уилл делает это почти на автомате.  
— Да. Рэнди спит, так что я могу позволить себе поносить его немного, прежде чем мне придётся убрать его подальше.  
— М-м-м. Хорошо, — Уилл уверен, что Ганнибал только что добавил новую деталь к воображаемой картинке их обоих, сидящих во французском саду. Теперь там у Уилла есть шарф. У Ганнибала не должно быть никаких проблем с тем, чтобы представить себе это, он даже может выбрать ему одежду любого цвета, чтобы сделать картинку наиболее привлекательной. Его чувство эстетики всегда побеждало предпочтения Уилла, хотя в данном случае тёмно-синяя клетка отвечала обоим требованиям.

Внезапно в своём сознании Уилл ярко видит перед собой самого Ганнибала — его пальцы крепко сжимают свисающие концы шарфа. Он тянет их сильнее, тянет его ближе. Может, чтобы поцеловать; может, чтобы задушить; может, просто чтобы увидеть, как расширяются его зрачки и учащается дыхание, как двигается его кадык под тонко сплетённой синей тканью.  
Уилл не знает, чья эта мысль: его или Ганнибала? И не спрашивает, потому что если это только его мысль, то он не готов говорить об этом вслух. И потому что он не хочет подкидывать Ганнибалу подобных идей. Тот уже и так думает о нём чёрт знает что.

— Уилл? — голос Ганнибала возвращает его в реальность. — Куда ты только что пропал?  
— Я был… Был?.. Ох, прости. Отвлёкся на минуту.  
— Я должен тебя отпустить?  
Ганнибал не обижается на него. Теперь они созваниваются почти каждый день, и этот простой ритм успокаивает обоих. Они могут говорить часами или переброситься всего парой фраз, но через день или два кто-нибудь из них обязательно позвонит другому снова, так что можно было не пытаться высказать всё за один раз. И это ощущение комфортной уверенности было настолько приятным, что угрожало легко перерасти в откровенность, стереть все форты и заставить Уилла рассказать обо всём, что его волновало. Это было слишком похоже на его разговоры с самим собой или Эбигейл.  
— Нет. Останься со мной ненадолго, — и так как, похоже, его разум уже был отуманен этим ощущением откровенности между ними, Уилл задаёт тот вопрос, который действительно волнует его: — Расскажи мне, кто был последним. Последним человеком, которого ты убил. Это было в Париже?

Он слышит, как на мгновение у Ганнибала перехватывает дыхание, но голос в ответ звучит ровно:  
— Ты был со мной в тот раз. Фрэнсис был последним. То есть предпоследним. Мне пришлось свернуть одну шею, когда я покидал страну. Но это не заслуживает никакого рассказа — простая необходимость.  
— То есть всё это время ты не…? — по какой-то причине Уилл был уверен, что за Ганнибалом по всей Аргентине тянется длинный след убийств, дорожка тел, разбросанных в разные стороны. Это странно — осознавать, что ты не прав.  
— Мне уже приходилось и раньше умерять свои порывы на какое-то время. Я могу это сделать, если у меня есть достаточная причина. Это контролируемое желание. По большей части. Но особенно тогда, когда мне есть на что отвлечься.  
Господи… он так спокоен. А вот Уилл — совсем нет.  
— Так значит, Долархайд был последним. Ну, может ты и знаешь, как оставаться в тени.  
Уилл больше чувствует, чем слышит, смех на другом конце.  
— Я же говорю, ты недооцениваешь меня. И из-за тебя у меня теперь множество причин сдерживаться. Если ты собираешься присоединиться ко мне, то будет лучше, если я сведу свою активность к минимуму. Твоя безопасность для меня важнее.

Уилл закрывает глаза, откидывает голову и вздыхает. Как, чёрт возьми, они пришли к этому? Всё, что он может сейчас, это выдавить из себя:  
— Ты такой заботливый.  
— Я не говорю, что никогда не вернусь к этому, Уилл. Я не могу и не буду давать такие обещания. Я просто говорю, что экспериментирую с перемещением фокуса своего внимания на тебя. А кроме того, было бы грубо стереть сейчас это воспоминание новым. Фрэнсис был прекрасен. _Ты_ был прекрасен.  
— Пожалуйста, Ганнибал, — они всё ещё обходят эту тему стороной. Всё произошедшее произвело слишком сильное впечатление на обоих. И сейчас Уилл каким-то образом сам начал разговор, которого так боялся.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, _как_ это было? Что я чувствовал?  
Да. Нет. Уилл не уверен, что готов к этому разговору сейчас. Не то чтобы он не знал, что чувствовал Ганнибал в тот вечер, просто он не был уверен, что готов услышать открытое подтверждение своим мыслям. _(Или, может, ты хочешь подождать возможности услышать это признание, глядя ему в глаза?)_  
— Нет. Не сегодня, — Уилл знает, что голос его дрогнет на этих словах, поэтому даже не пытается сдержать себя. Нет, на сей раз он пытается сдержать их обоих, оттащить от края обрыва, остановить их падение. — Прости, я не знаю, о чём думаю. Расскажи мне что-нибудь менее кровавое. Расскажи о своей поездке. Расскажи мне о Париже.  
Ганнибал подчиняется, и Уилл не хочет знать, что за обещание слышит тот в его голосе, так легко оставляя эту тему.

Ганнибал рассказывает ему о зимнем Париже, о толстом слое снега на статуях, о замёрзших реках, о переполненных книжных магазинах, о тёплых кафе и маленьких чашечках горячего крепкого кофе, об улицах, по которым они однажды пройдутся вдвоём.  
Уилл оставляет в покое посылку и растягивается на диване, слушая те красочные истории, что словами рисует ему Ганнибал так же уверенно, как делал бы это с помощью карандаша.  
Шарф обмотан вокруг его шеи, и Уилл лениво играет с его бахромой, пока у него есть возможность оставить телефон на столе. Он делает мысленную пометку завести почтовый ящик в другом городе, где его посылки не станут просматривать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люксембургский сад — дворцово-парковый ансамбль в центре Парижа, известная достопримечательность города. Бывший королевский, а ныне государственный дворцовый парк занимает площадь в 26 гектаров.
> 
> «Нола» — яхта Уилла, на которой он отправился в Европу за Ганнибалом в третьем сезоне.


	9. Chapter 9

За окном медленно вступает в свои права весна, и Уилл понимает, что больше не может сидеть взаперти круглыми сутками. Он всё чаще выбирается в город, в основном на приёмы к врачу и за покупками. И иногда в приют для животных, чтобы оставить там очередную найденную им в лесу бродячую собаку.  
Работники приюта расстраиваются, когда слышат, что в его стае уже нет места, и он больше не будет оставлять у себя тех собак, которым так и не удалось найти новый дом. Он говорит им, что и так на пределе. Он говорит им, что, наверное, в скором времени вообще переедет в другое место и должен будет попытаться найти новые надёжные места для всех своих питомцев.

Пару раз звонит Фредди Лаундс. Она предлагает ему непристойно огромную сумму за интервью — уж что-что, а писать всякую чушь она умеет. На мгновение Уилл раздумывает над тем, как можно было бы воспользоваться этим предложением с выгодой для себя или Ганнибала, но затем отказывается от этой идеи. Он на всякий случай не сжигает за собой этот мост до конца, но перестаёт отвечать на её звонки.

Хотя в последнее время он вообще никому не отвечает — за исключением Ганнибала и всё реже звонящей Молли. Они больше не обсуждают, когда она вернётся домой, но продолжают звонить друг другу, раз в неделю или около того, и Уилл не знает, как подтолкнуть её к финальной точке их отношений так, чтобы не сделать ей больно снова. Ганнибал наверняка мог бы подсказать, но есть темы, которые Уилл не хочет обсуждать с ним, и Молли — одна из них. В конце концов, всё, что ему нужно — это вытащить её из той опасной зоны, где они с Ганнибалом Лектером играют по своим правилам, и напоминание Ганнибалу о её существовании, как кажется, может привести прямо к противоположному.

В конце концов Молли делает это сама, и Уилл так и не смог понять, что же именно заставляет её переступить эту внутреннюю черту. Просто однажды всё происходит само собой. Они обсуждают что-то бессмысленное, вроде погоды, когда внезапно она вздыхает, и по одному этому вздоху Уилл понимает, что последующие слова будут малоприятны для обоих.  
Уилл внутренне готовится к удару и ждёт его. И ему больно, гораздо больнее, чем он ожидал, когда она говорит:  
— Ничего не выйдет.  
Он знал, что это должно было произойти, и делал всё, чтобы это произошло, но ему всё равно больно.  
— Знаю. Что мы делаем?..  
Об этом лучше говорить, глядя друг другу в глаза, и он пытается представить её в комнате рядом с собой, но выражение её лица вгоняет кинжал ещё глубже, так что он почти сразу позволяет этому видению испариться.  
— Думаю, нам лучше расстаться сейчас, прежде чем мы сделаем друг другу ещё больнее. Прежде чем мы сделаем больно Уолтеру. Да?

Кинжал поворачивается где-то внутри. И это целиком его вина, за эту боль ему некого винить. А ведь он почти поверил в то, что у него может быть нормальная жизнь. У него почти получилось. Могло бы получиться. Всё могло бы получиться, если бы тогда он закрыл дверь перед носом Джека Кроуфорда, когда тот явился к нему.  
Уилл понимает, что молчит слишком долго, и затем кивает, зная, что Молли не может этого видеть.  
— Да, так будет правильно. Хоть и отстойно.  
Она говорит не то со смешком, не то со всхлипом:  
— Очень отстойно.  
— Прости меня. Я знаю, что этого очень мало. Прости меня.

Молли всегда была лучше него во многих вещах и даже сейчас остаётся на высоте, собирая воедино то, что осталось от них, лучше, чем смог бы он.  
— Ты сделал то, что должен был, по нашему общему согласию. Всё вышло так, как вышло. Никаких сожалений. Нам было хорошо вместе. Не всем так везёт.  
— Да, нам и правда повезло. За исключением, может быть, того момента, когда ты получила пулю.  
В ответ ему раздаётся нервный смешок.  
— Да уж, в этом мне не очень повезло. Это было отстойно. Но не всё остальное.  
Какое-то время после они молчат, замерев в нерешительности перед океаном материальных вопросов, и просто наблюдают, как исчезают их последние общие моменты.  
В конце концов Молли говорит:  
— Не знаю, как нам лучше это сделать, но я всё выясню. Поговорим об этом позже, хорошо?  
Уилл знает, что это означает «Мои родители ненавидят тебя и оплатят всех юристов, все документы, всё, что угодно, лишь бы мы уже разошлись как можно быстрее» — но ему не нужно было выяснять отношения с ними. И встречаться с ними он тоже не собирается. И он согласен отдать Молли всё, что у него есть, все его деньги и их дом, всё, что она захочет взять, потому что это меньшее, что он может сделать для неё. И так как он был практически уверен в том, что скоро так или иначе разломает окончательно всё то, что оставалось ещё от его прежней жизни, держаться теперь за эти осколки не имеет смысла.  
— Ага, ладно. Позвонишь через пару дней? Мы всё выясним. Всё будет хорошо. С тобой всё будет хорошо.

Она не говорит ему того же в ответ, и в который раз он задаётся вопросом: как много она подозревает или знает о том, о чём он никогда не рассказывал? Что думает она о том, что произошло в тот день, когда сбежал Ганнибал, и какую роль играют эти мысли в том, что их брак развалился?

Они быстро прощаются. Им больше нечего сказать друг другу.

И внезапно Уиллу становится невыносимо в этом доме. Куда бы он ни посмотрел — везде стоят вещи, которые скоро придётся делить, продавать, раздаривать, оставлять. Куда бы он ни посмотрел — везде витают отголоски прошлого. Не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, Уилл оказывается наверху, со спортивной сумкой в руках, скидывая туда почти случайно попадающиеся под руку вещи: пару сменных комплектов одежды, зубную щётку — самый необходимый минимум, чтобы выжить вне дома какое-то время. Он звонит своей старой знакомой и просит её присмотреть за собаками. На мгновение он задерживается взглядом на своих телефонах — но ему необходимо сейчас побыть вне зоны доступа, наедине с собой. Он просто хочет исчезнуть во внешнем мире и стать кем-то другим, хотя бы на какое-то время.

В конце концов он быстро набирает Ганнибалу: _«Буду недоступен пару дней. Ничего серьёзного, не драматизируй, просто мне нужно сменить обстановку. Слишком долго просидел взаперти. Я позвоню в пятницу»_ , а затем кладёт телефон на тумбочку и выключает его до того, как придёт ответ, пытаясь не думать о том количестве пропущенных сообщений и звонков, что он увидит на экране, когда вернётся. Уилл наполняет собачьи миски и закрывает входную дверь, оставляя ключ в почтовом ящике для сиделки. Он швыряет свою сумку на заднее сидение и гонит по шоссе так быстро, как может, учитывая, что его нога почти полностью восстановилась после месяцев терапии.

Он открывает окна, хотя снаружи немного прохладно, и мчится в никуда, чтобы никакие мысли не смогли догнать его.  
Он не уверен, в какой именно момент на пассажирском сидении обнаруживается Эбигейл, — он не замечает её до тех пор, пока взметнувшаяся прядь её волос не бросается ему в глаза. Ему хочется попросить её убрать ноги с приборной панели — но вряд ли призраки оставляют после себя грязь.  
Она не пытается завязать разговор — она просто едет рядом. И, наверное, одно её присутствие, бесстрастный взгляд в окно, это молчаливое напоминание о том, что всё, что он потерял в своей жизни, потеряно не навсегда, даже более необходимо ему сейчас. Она тянется к нему и легко похлопывает по руке, и хотя он совсем не чувствует её прикосновения, это всё равно приятно.

Он въезжает в Бостон поздним вечером и чувствует себя настолько обессиленным, что ехать куда-то дальше кажется ему заигрыванием со смертью. Он и так постоянно соблазняет её, но банальная дорожная авария на ночном шоссе — это не то, на что он рассчитывает. Хотя бы потому, что Ганнибал наверняка найдёт способ воскресить его просто ради того, чтобы наорать за это, а затем убить снова.

Уилл сворачивает у первого попавшегося на глаза отеля, глушит мотор и какое-то время просто наблюдает вместе с Эбигейл, как свет фар проезжающих мимо машин рассекает ночную тьму. Люди едут неизвестно откуда и неизвестно куда, по своим путям, которые никогда не пересекутся с путём Уилла. Он представляет себе их жизни: до сумасшествия нормальные, в которых почти нет каннибализма, смертей и душевных мук. Он представляет себе, как это здорово.

В конце концов, едва не уснув прямо на водительском сидении, он вытаскивает свою сумку и идёт искать себе нормальную кровать для ночлега. Он не до конца понимает, что он делает в Бостоне, но сейчас он готов быть где угодно, только не дома. Позже он подумает над тем, чем заняться здесь.  
Он не уверен, что именно ночной администратор в отеле видит в его лице, но, должно быть, это смутно угрожающее сочетание всех испытанных страданий, усталости, заросшего взлохмаченного вида (потому что дома ему просто не для кого было поддерживать свою внешность в приличном состоянии), шрама на его щеке и, наверное, страниц таблоидов с его фотографиями. Что бы это ни было, Уилл даже рад тому, что из-за этого с ним не пытаются завести вежливую беседу. Он получает ключи от номера быстро и без лишнего внимания или ненужных разговоров.  
На кровать он падает, не раздевшись, и останавливает себя лишь для того, чтобы скинуть ботинки и в следующее же мгновение погрузиться в сон. До того, как потерять связь с реальностью окончательно, он замечает со смутным облегчением, что Эбигейл следует за ним и устраивается в кресле у окна, её силуэт выхвачен из темноты светом уличных фонарей, — она присмотрит за ним, так что он не будет один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Между озером Мусхэд (штат Мэн) и Бостоном (штат Массачусетс) почти 6 часов езды.


	10. Chapter 10

Уилл выплывает в реальность поздним утром с неприятным ощущением того, что он не знает, где находится. Ему требуется пара мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, что:  
1) Его брак теперь существует только на бумаге — и это ненадолго.  
2) Он запаниковал и сорвался неизвестно куда, совершенно не подумав о последствиях.  
3) Ганнибал наверняка сойдёт с ума и объявится на пороге его гостиной, если он вот так просто исчезнет на пару дней без предупреждения.  
4) И если Уиллу очень повезёт, Джек решит, что это будет прекрасный день для того, чтобы навестить его.  
5) И не дай Бог эти два события совпадут — тогда Уилл обнаружит в своей гостиной место преступления; и он совсем не уверен в том, кто (если вообще кто-то) выживет в этой схватке.

Похоже, ситуация пока явно не в его пользу.

Если бы у него ещё был психотерапевт, он бы попросил о срочном приёме немедленно.  
Но вместо этого он вжимается лицом в подушку, рыча, и пытается заставить себя уснуть ещё на час, день, неделю, месяц или год. Может, он станет кем-то другим, когда проснётся.  
Но реальность не ждёт, и Уилл заставляет себя подняться с кровати и дойти до душа. Он включает кофеварку, что находится в его номере, и выпивает затем приготовленную в ней отвратительную коричневатую жижицу, лишь отдалённо напоминающую кофе. Он надеется, что если не вкуса, то уж хотя бы кофеина в ней будет достаточно.

Разумнее всего сейчас было бы, наверное, поехать домой, но туда ему сейчас совсем не хочется. Он всё ещё чувствует в себе необходимость быть _где угодно_ , но только не в том доме, где он жил с Молли и Уолтером. Хотя, Уилл мог признать, что его решение уехать было не самым лучшим.   
Уилл возвращается к этой мысли позже, когда чувствует себя более-менее проснувшимся, и решает не поворачивать назад и остаться в городе ещё на какое-то время. Но тогда ему нужно срочно раздобыть новый телефон и дать Ганнибалу знать, что с ним всё в порядке, пока в его доме не случилась кровавая резня. Ему всё равно нужно было сменить номер — они старались делать это регулярно, каждые пару месяцев, чтобы избежать возможной слежки.  
Немного освоившись, Уилл понимает, что уже проголодался, и отваживается выйти в люди, чтобы найти себе какой-нибудь еды и чего бы он ещё тут не искал — успокоения ли, или развлечений, или просто перемен.

Весь день он проводит на улицах Бостона, чувствуя себя чужаком. Он давно не был среди людей, разговоров, звуков, света — примерно с того времени, как вышел из больницы и добровольно отгородился от всего остального мира. Он отвык от тех стен, что защищали его разум от вторжения в мысли любого случайного прохожего в толпе, как отвык и отводить глаза, чтобы не видеть чужих чувств.  
Он заскакивает в первый тихий ресторанчик, который попадается на его пути, просто чтобы уйти с сенсорно перегруженных улиц, и быстро прячется за столиком в углу с болоньезе и бокалом вина. Он немного расслабляется, как только официант оставляет его с едой, освобождая от обязанности вступать в контакт с другими людьми ещё на какое-то время. Уиллу кажется, что он немного одичал за то время, что провёл дома в одиночестве. И что если он собирается бежать вместе с Ганнибалом Лектером, то ему нужно приводить себя и свои мысли в порядок, и желательно быстро, пока ещё есть возможность заново научиться взаимодействию с миром и пока он не ушёл в свой мир с головой окончательно.

А сейчас он просто наслаждается своим ужином, который на вкус гораздо лучше, чем то, что он готовил для себя в последнее время, и наблюдает за посетителями. Ему нравится смотреть на них, когда им нет совершенно никакого дела до него.  
Он наблюдает за вертящимся на детском стуле маленьким мальчиком и старается не думать об _Уолтере_. Он наблюдает за парой стеснительных молодых людей, наверняка, на первом свидании. Соус от спагетти разлетается в разные стороны и с их столика слышится смущённый смех, и Уилл надеется, что когда-нибудь они будут рассказывать об этом неряшливом свидании своим детям.

Он наблюдает за тем, как один мужчина отчитывает официанта за какую-то мелочь, и думает про себя: _грубо_. И почти слышит скрип тормозов, весь замирая в напряжении. В ожидании собственных реакций. Это похоже на то, когда трогаешь дырку от зуба — ты знаешь, что не должен этого делать, но всё равно не можешь остановить себя и касаешься этого места просто чтобы узнать, что будет. Будет ли больно? Будет ли вообще как-то? _Появится ли у тебя хоть малейшее желание убить человека за обыкновенную грубость?_

Уилл заканчивает ужинать, оставляет даже больше, чем нужно по счёту, и выбирается наружу, вливаясь во всё ещё шумный и перегруженный уличный поток; но уже, по крайней мере, стемнело, и ему легче избегать зрительного контакта. По пути к отелю он останавливается, чтобы купить новый предоплаченный телефон. Возвращение на улицы большого города — это слишком сильное впечатление само по себе, но гораздо больше Уилла воодушевляет то, что теперь ему не нужно постоянно оборачиваться через плечо, проверяя, нет ли за ним хвоста. За ним не следят уже неделю, и Уилл решил, что Джек, должно быть, уже отменил приказ о наблюдении за ним, но даже так было приятно просто пройтись по улицам, совершенно не заботясь об этой проблеме.  
Зайдя в номер, первым делом Уилл ставит новый телефон на зарядку и садится ждать у окна, рассматривая незнакомый пейзаж, пока его мысли вращаются по кругу между тем грубым человеком в ресторане, Молли, Ганнибалом и Фрэнсисом Долархайдом. Когда его телефон немного подзаряжается, он отсылает сообщение: _«Новый номер. Я уехал из города на пару дней, но всё в порядке. Позвони, если хочешь»._

Уилл ждёт звонка, но вместо этого приходит оповещение о новом сообщении.  
 _«Спасибо, что сообщил»_. И через пару мгновений ещё одно, как будто Ганнибал решал, стоит ли это писать. _«Я волновался»._

_«Прости. В моей голове сейчас чёрт знает что. Не из-за нас. Просто нужно было сменить обстановку. Я не хотел беспокоить тебя»._

Телефон молчит какое-то время, а затем в тишине номера раздаётся звонок.  
— Эм… привет?  
— У тебя сложилось впечатление, что я злюсь? — в голосе Ганнибала, однако, звучит вовсе не злость. Скорее беспокойство и, может, немного насмешки — и только Ганнибал умеет сочетать такие несочетаемые эмоции.  
— Наверное. Я не помню, что сказал вчера перед тем, как уехать. Я, вроде как, спешил. Стены начали давить. Паника накрыла. Я боюсь, я повёл себя грубо.  
— Уилл, — на том конце слышится вздох. — Я не злюсь. Если я что-то и чувствую, то только огорчение. Жаль, что ты не предупредил меня. Если ты сейчас где-то не дома, я мог бы приехать.  
И эту фразу Ганнибал произносит совершенно по-другому — с ужасающей тоской.

Уиллу даже не приходило в голову — наверное, отчасти из-за того, что он был просто не в состоянии куда-либо ехать до недавнего времени, — что это возможно. Что если бы он выскользнул из-под непостоянного надзора Джека, они могли бы встретиться где-то. Поговорить, находясь в одной комнате. Попытаться понять, что, чёрт побери, за танец они танцуют. Уилл стонет.  
— Господи, я идиот. Я даже не думал. Вообще не подумал об этом.  
— Ты можешь задержаться ненадолго там, где ты сейчас? В каком ты городе?  
— В Бостоне. Ну, может быть. Я, правда, договорился с сиделкой для собак только на пару дней, но, наверное, она сможет присмотреть за ними и немного дольше. Я могу позвонить ей.  
— Позвони ей, — говорит Ганнибал быстро, едва не перебивая Уилла на последних словах. И это сводит с ума, хотя Уилл знает, что не должен думать об этом. Наверное, это ужасная идея; вероятно, Ганнибалу не стоит даже думать о том, чтобы вернуться в Штаты; вероятно, Уилла арестуют за это потворство; всё это неразумно и Уилл должен прекратить даже мыслить об этом.

Но он не прекращает.

Если он прекратит думать, то не позволит этому случиться. Но он хочет этой встречи, и хочет очень сильно, хотя ещё пару минут назад он даже не думал об этой возможности.  
— Ты что, вот так бросишь все свои дела? — это всё, что он спрашивает.  
— Уже, — это действительно так просто? Или так важно? — Скажи, когда договоришься насчёт собак, и я куплю билеты. Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь. Просто попроси, и я приеду к тебе.  
Уилл чувствует себя странно — он не вполне уверен в том, что понял, что произошло в последние пять минут.  
— Я в каком-то дешёвом маленьком отеле, и ты просто умрёшь от одного вида ковра…

— Нам всё равно придётся сменить отель. Даже если за тобой не следят, ты всё ещё используешь свой настоящий паспорт. Не будем настолько наивны. Я забронирую нам номер на одно из моих поддельных удостоверений. Там, где будет нормальный ковёр.  
Ганнибал смеётся, но Уилл чувствует некую задушенность, как будто он не единственный, кто не верил до конца, отвергая возможность того, что через день или два они смогут стоять друг напротив друга в одной комнате, а не пропускать себя через тонкую невидимую нить телефонной связи.  
Уилл делает глубокий вдох и падает — он не перестаёт падать, падать в бездонное ничто — и говорит:  
— Пожалуйста. Приезжай в Бостон. Я позвоню сиделке. И дам тебе знать, что она скажет.  
— Сделай это, — а затем гудки, и Ганнибала уже нет.  
И Уилл снова один в своём номере — сидит, уставившись на кусок пластика и металла в его руке с недоверием.

Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?


	11. Chapter 11

Уилл открывает дверь с лёгким трепетом. Ганнибал такой Ганнибал — от него никогда не знаешь чего ожидать. Отель выглядит вполне прилично — получше чем то, что обычно мог позволить себе Уилл, но не настолько экстравагантно, чтобы его отслеживали в ФБР как «место, где Ганнибал Лектер, признанный эстет и всесторонне развитый человек, неспособный опустить свою планку приемлемого, может появиться, если вернётся в Соединённые Штаты». Но внешность обманчива, и Уилл беспокоится, как бы за дверьми номера его не встретила очередная барочная фантазия, которая потом будет сниться ему в кошмарах.   
Но внутри всё оказывается очень даже неплохо: номер комфортный и привлекательный, и оформлен не слишком нарочито, скорее даже сдержанно и спокойно, и каждый предмет здесь наверняка стоит намного дороже, чем выглядит. Здесь можно спрятаться от всех и прожить, пользуясь только услугами отеля. Здесь можно исчезнуть.  
При регистрации Уилл увидел только слово «люкс» и кивнул, заранее согласный со всем, что заказал Ганнибал.  
Осматриваясь в номере сейчас, он замечает, что здесь есть общая зона, мини-кухонька, ванна, в которой, наверное, можно даже плавать, и две спальни. Уилл старается не думать об этом, но в голове мелькает: _тактично_. _Вежливо_.

Уиллу кажется, что снять две отдельные комнаты стоило бы им, вероятно, тех же денег. Ему кажется, что слово « _самонадеянно_ » тоже подходит. Ему кажется, что если это и была самонадеянность со стороны Ганнибала, то она полностью оправдывает себя. Если бы у него был выбор, он наверняка не осмелился бы попросить забронировать «люкс». Ему хотелось, чтобы после всего между ними было как можно меньше стен.

Уиллу кажется, что он слишком сильно нервничает, что он устал и сам не свой. И ему интересно, что этот «не свой» он может сделать.

Уилл не ожидает Ганнибала раньше завтрашнего дня — увы, даже он не всесилен и не может магически телепортировать себя из Аргентины в мгновение ока — так что у него в запасе целый вечер. Уилл выбирает себе спальню поменьше и тянется к сумке, чтобы открыть её, но вдруг думает о том, что начни он сейчас раскладывать вещи по местам, то собираться и уезжать потом будет очень тяжело. Да и взял он с собой немного: он не планировал оставаться надолго.  
Быстро мелькает мысль: если он задержится здесь ещё на какое-то время и при этом не собирается тратиться на стирку — ему нужны новые вещи. Ганнибал, конечно, будет в восторге, если Уилл, подождав день, попросит его походить с ним по магазинам, — но нет, Уилл не собирается доставлять ему подобное удовольствие. И на то у него было множество причин — да хотя бы из-за Джека, который наверняка навострит уши, если до него дойдёт слух, что Уилл исчез на неделю без всякого предупреждения и, вернувшись, выглядит так… ну так, как выглядел бы, позволив Ганнибалу заняться своим гардеробом.

Так что решено. Теперь он знает, как проведёт этот вечер: ему нужна новая одежда. «И неплохо было бы ещё подстричься», — думает он горестно, глядя на своё взлохмаченное отражение в зеркале над комодом. И, наверное, можно бы прикупить чего-нибудь из еды в их кухоньку.

Уилл едва сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться, услышав смех позади; Эбигейл сидит на краю кровати, легко читая все его мысли.  
— Молчи.  
Ему кажется, что он краснеет. Может ли плод вашего воображения заставить вас покраснеть? А сказать вам, что вы краснеете?  
— Да ни за что. Это так мило. Ты обустраиваешься.  
— Я _не_ обустраиваюсь. Я просто ненавижу стирку в отелях, а заказывать что-то на ресепшене — такой геморрой. Так что молчи.  
— Как скажешь, Уилл, — её, кажется, это совсем не впечатлило. — Да ладно, здесь неплохо, — он видит в отражении, как она немного подпрыгивает на толстом матрасе. — Лучше, чем там, где мы были в последний раз. Наверное, так всё могло бы быть.  
Уилл так и не поворачивается к ней лицом, но встречает её взгляд в отражении. Она всегда такая сдержанная, даже когда говорит то, что проскальзывает сквозь его рёбра прямо в сердце. Потому что она права. Так всё могло бы быть, сбеги Уилл с Ганнибалом намного раньше. Это была бы другая комната в другом городе, но Уилл был бы с Эбигейл, они обсуждали бы прошедший день и ждали Ганнибала. Она была бы жива. И у него самого было бы гораздо меньше шрамов, настоящих и душевных.

Ему нечего сказать в ответ. Он моргает — и в следующее мгновение её уже нет.

И он направляется обратно на залитые полуденным светом улицы.

День проходит быстро. Уилл покупает себе кое-что из одежды, принципиально выбирая только привычные для себя вещи. И нет, он не принаряжается для Ганнибала Лектера. Он заходит подстричься, нарочно закрывая глаза, чтобы не говорить с мастером. Она делает пару неловких попыток, но вскоре прекращает. Уилл старается уйти оттуда как можно быстрее и, ощутив дуновение приятного тёплого ветерка на своей уже не скрываемой отросшими волосами шее, чувствует себя намного лучше.

Он возвращается в отель и развешивает свои покупки, демонстративно игнорируя замечание Эбигейл про «обустраивание». Он не обустраивается, просто… просто глупо было бы запихивать новые вещи в сумку, когда в его распоряжении есть целый шкаф.

Проделав всю намеченную на день работу, Уилл какое-то время лениво листает кабельные телеканалы, а затем выходит из номера и спускается в бар в ресторане отеля. Ужин только начался, людей ещё не очень много, и это хорошо, потому что он может выбрать себе место. Он усаживается в дальнем тёмном конце бара, откуда может наблюдать за всеми без риска быть замеченным, и заказывает себе что-то из еды и пиво.

Девушка-бармен скучает за стойкой, пока не хлынул очередной поток, и после второй кружки Уилл позволяет втянуть себя в беседу. Они обсуждают город, погоду и баскетбольную игру, что показывают по телевизору, висящему над баром, в которой Уилл совершенно ничего не понимает.  
Постепенно бар начинает наполняться, и бармен занимается другими заказами, но затем всё же выгадывает пару минут, чтобы вернуться к их беседе, спрашивая, что Уилл делает в Бостоне. Он бормочет что-то о том, что должен встретиться с другом, «просто, эм, другом, да». Она ухмыляется — и эта непринуждённость напоминает ему о Бев — и спрашивает, является ли упомянутый «друг» его парнем.  
Уилл что-то мямлит в отрицание, и она вдруг смеётся:  
— А, ты из этих. У которых всё сложно. Тогда тебе нужно выпить ещё.

Она права. Он заказывает виски.

И в этом, вероятно, кроется его ошибка, потому что ему становится тяжело держать себя в руках. Его стакан постоянно наполняется, и он расслабляется в своём углу, где никто не обращает на него никакого внимания, расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц, потому что ему становится жарко, и начинает _sotto voce_ делиться своими наблюдениями за посетителями с новой знакомой, когда она улучает момент и поворачивается к нему.

Да, у Уилла Грэма пунктик — он не может _не_ наблюдать и уже отвык держать все свои наблюдения в себе. Он наблюдает за тем, кто заходит в бар, и его обручальное кольцо незаметно соскальзывает с его пальца в карман. Он наблюдает за всеми этими ритуальными ухаживаниями, и его взгляд соскальзывает в разумы окружающих, легко и в большинстве случаев точно угадывая, кто с кем отправится домой. Он видит скованную напряжением женщину, и разговор, который она ведёт со своим приятелем, приличен до невозможности, но Уилл совсем не удивляется, когда через десять минут их беседа внезапно превращается в тихий, но ожесточённый спор. Он развлекает бармена за стойкой своими комментариями, а она всё подливает ему виски, и на утро у него точно будет болеть голова. Но ему сейчас слишком хорошо — он не думает о Молли, не думает о прилетающем завтра Ганнибале и почти даже нормально чувствует себя в социуме.

Он теряет чувство времени, но в следующий раз, когда бармен подходит к нему, в её руках стакан с водой и долькой лимона, а на лице широкая улыбка.  
Она ставит стакан перед ним и говорит:  
— Кое-кто хотел бы угостить тебя напитком. Он сказал, что тебе пора бы остановиться. Я сказала, что вода за счёт заведения, и он послал меня к тебе с этим стаканом, пообещав, что заплатит за остальное по твоему счёту. Он милый. С акцентом. И симпатичной причёской. Я бы не возражала на твоём месте. Если, конечно, твои «сложности» позволяют.

Она кивает в сторону дальнего угла, но ему не нужно смотреть туда — он и так всё понял, как только услышал про акцент. Но он всё равно поворачивает голову — и его зрение на мгновение тормозит, слегка размытое из-за количества выпитого.

_Ганнибал._

Вот только он никак не мог быть тут раньше завтрашнего дня. Наверное, это очередной мираж. Мираж, беседующий с барменом, оплачивающий его счёт и беспокоящийся за его самочувствие. Мираж, смотрящий теперь прямо на него с другого конца бара так, будто хочет поглотить его целиком. И, господи, как же этот его мираж (он уже и забыл или никогда особо не обращал на это внимания) _прекрасен_.  
Уилл прикрывает глаза и пытается затормозить внезапно пришедший в движение мир.  
— Он _и есть_ моя сложность.  
Он открывает глаза и поднимает стакан с водой, кивая Ганнибалу, но тот не изменяется в лице, лишь ожидающе наблюдая за Уиллом, как будто он — единственный человек в переполненном баре. Уилл выпивает залпом воду и с громким стуком ставит стакан на стойку до того, как слышит насмешливый комментарий от бармена:  
— Везёт тебе!  
Но Уилл не слушает её. Её уже нет, как будто никогда и не было. Он поднимается и направляется в другой конец бара, почти не помня, как преодолевает это расстояние. И вот он уже там, стоит с протянутой рукой, касаясь плеча Ганнибала и убеждая себя в том, что во всём виноват алкоголь. Ему просто необходимо почувствовать, что Ганнибал и правда здесь. Тёплый и спокойный, и этот его взгляд должен быть запрещён в публичных местах — Уилл бы покраснел, если бы и так не был разгорячён алкоголем.  
— Привет… Ты _тут_ , — _да ты прям мастер дедукции, Грэм._ — Не думал, что ты приедешь так скоро.  
— Очевидно.  
Ганнибал поднимается с места, подхватывая свой чемодан за ручку, и, взяв Уилла за плечо, идёт к выходу. Он улыбается, но в его движениях чувствуется нетерпение.  
— Я прибыл ближайшим возможным рейсом. Надеюсь, я не помешал твоему веселью.

Уилл молча качает головой, моргая от яркого света в холле. Здесь намного тише, и внезапно он слышит, как стучит его сердце — громко и быстро. Его немного шатает, и Ганнибал, чувствуя это, притягивает его ближе к себе, держа прямо. Уилл не протестует, позволяя подвести себя к лифту. Он скользит взглядом по кнопкам, пока они не перестают расплываться, превращаясь в различимые цифры, и нажимает «4».  
Он чувствует взгляд Ганнибала и решает, что ему, наверное, должно быть стыдно и неловко за своё состояние нестояния, — и это смешно.  
Он подтягивается, пытаясь стоять ровно и придать себе приличный вид.  
Это вызывает лишь смешок со стороны Ганнибала — и это не то, на что рассчитывал Уилл, но и не так уж плохо. Ганнибал осторожно касается его щеки, его зажившего шрама, и Уилл автоматически подаётся вперёд.  
— Я не совсем так представлял себе нашу следующую встречу, Уилл, — шепчет Ганнибал, — но это по-своему очаровательно.  
Очаровательно? Уилл может быть очаровательным — для Ганнибала. Это он уже понял — благодаря долгим месяцам постоянных разговоров, просто сейчас он едва может вспомнить, что нужно делать, когда Ганнибал так близко, не скрытый безопасным расстоянием телефонной линии. Но Уилл уверен, что всё ещё может быть очаровательным. Он немного раскачивается из стороны в сторону, пока лифт едет наверх, и, наклонившись к Ганнибалу, говорит, глядя сквозь ресницы:  
— Полагаю, ты ожидал, что я буду днями и ночами сидеть в полном одиночестве в номере, скучая без твоего общества?  
— Было бы несправедливо ожидать подобного, — отвечает Ганнибал, его глаза светятся весельем. Уиллу кажется, что Ганнибал собирается наклониться ближе и стереть ещё остающееся между ними пространство, но двери лифта открываются, и Уилл выходит спиной вперёд, не сводя глаз со своего спутника. Зрительный контакт даётся ему проще в таком состоянии, когда его разум пуст и свободен от всяких переживаний, когда всё так легко, когда все кусочки его жизни будто стоят на своих местах.  
Ганнибал следует за ним, выходя из лифта, и Уиллу приходится отвести глаза. Он отчаянно пытается идти по коридору прямо — и ему почти удаётся, если игнорировать раздающиеся сзади смешки.

Они заходят в номер, и Ганнибал останавливается, чтобы оценить обстановку и, по всей видимости, решить, всё ли его устраивает. Уилл же пользуется возможностью, пока внимание не направлено на оценивание его самого, и рассматривает Ганнибала.  
Он загорел и его волосы стали длиннее. На нём то, что можно счесть обычной одеждой по его меркам: лёгкий голубой свитер и тёмные штаны, никаких галстуков или жилетов. Это немного пугает. Он выглядит так привычно — и непривычно в то же время. Он выглядит… Ой. Мысли Уилла останавливаются, когда он понимает, что Ганнибал закончил осматриваться вокруг и теперь наблюдает за ним, склонив голову набок. И снова в его глазах Уилл видит знакомое, но уже сдерживаемое желание поглотить его целиком.

Ганнибал наливает стакан воды и протягивает его Уиллу.  
— Выпей. Это поможет уменьшить головную боль, с которой ты наверняка проснёшься завтра.  
Уиллу на секунду хочется возразить — просто чтобы возразить, но он знает, что это хороший совет. Он позволяет себе пренебрежительно взглянуть на Ганнибала и ядовито произнести «как скажете, доктор Лектер», прежде чем выпить предложенную воду и отдать стакан обратно.  
Ганнибал ставит его на столешницу и затем прислоняется к ней бедром. Он расслаблен, но глаза внимательно наблюдают за Уиллом, а руки опираются на края тумбы. Его руки… ох, Уилл и забыл, как выглядят его руки. Он немного заворожён ими.

— Рад видеть тебя, Уилл, — говорит, наконец, Ганнибал, и Уилл знает, что это — совсем не то, что ему хотелось сказать на самом деле. Уилл почти слышит другие слова за этой фразой.

Уилл кивает и обдумывает такой же спокойный и вежливый ответ, с которым можно было бы отложить любую нормальную беседу до завтрашнего дня, когда он придёт в себя. Вот только он не хочет приходить в себя, ему нравится быть в том состоянии, в котором он находится сейчас. Он делает шаг, раскачиваясь немного, назад и вперёд, и наклоняется к Ганнибалу, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение его лица, отмечая их близость. Ему интересно, чувствует ли Ганнибал сейчас запахи выпитого им алкоголя, расслабленного тепла, нервозности и притяжения, осевшие на его коже. Ему интересно, что он может сделать, что разрешат ему сделать.

Мир вокруг замирает на мгновение, колеблется на краю пропасти, пути назад из которой уже не будет; и Уилл нехотя отступает, делая шаг назад. Он не доверяет себе в этот момент, не желая в очередной раз всё испортить.

Ганнибал кивает — беззвучное согласие с решением Уилла — и быстро отворачивается.  
— Я весь день был в дороге и не отказался бы от душа. Могу я оставить тебя без своего внимания и быть уверенным, что не обнаружу тебя потом танцующим на барной стойке?  
— Я, вообще-то, не _настолько_ пьян… — Уилл прикусывает язык, понимая, что Ганнибал (почти) шутит, и бросает на него сердитый взгляд. — Да, конечно. Иди в душ. Я в порядке.

Ганнибал подхватывает свой чемодан и направляется в свободную спальню, чтобы начать там распаковывать свои вещи, доставая что-то, а затем исчезает в ванной. До Уилла доносится шум воды, пока он снимает свои ботинки и забирается на кровать Ганнибала. Может, ему кажется, что до его комнаты слишком далеко. Может, он только на минутку прилёг. Может, ему хочется быть именно здесь. Он не слишком задумывается над причинами своего поступка. Он просто ложится на кровать, чувствуя горящей щекой холод простыней, и закрывает глаза, чтобы отдохнуть от света и слегка покачивающегося вокруг пространства.  
Уилл расслабляется и почти засыпает, когда вода в ванной прекращает литься. Интересно, сколько времени прошло: прилёг ли он на час или всего на несколько минут?  
Он не открывает глаза, когда Ганнибал входит в комнату, но слышит короткую заминку в его шагах, короткий выдох удивления и позволяет себе сонно улыбнуться:  
— Могу я остаться?  
— Конечно. Я займу другую комнату, — Ганнибал всегда такой _воспитанный_. _Тактичный_.  
Уилл открывает глаза и, едва двигая рукой, машет в сторону нетронутой половины кровати.  
— Места много. Оставайся со мной.  
Ганнибал отвечает безэмоционально:  
— Чтобы с утра ты начал проклинать себя?  
— Вот завтра и узнаем, — Уилл отчаянно старается быть очаровательным, и, похоже, это работает. И он точно знает, что нужно сказать, чтобы услышать лёгкий вздох одобрения от Ганнибала. — Я устал от того, что вокруг меня вечно только одни собаки. Останься со мной, — и с чётким расчётом добавляет, едва не хлопая ресницами: — Пожалуйста.  
Ганнибал уступает без слов. Единственное, что выдаёт его, — то, как расслабляются его плечи под футболкой. Ему и не нужно ничего говорить.

Уилл широко улыбается, радуясь тому, что выиграл эту битву (хотя на подобный исход рассчитывали оба, так что победа его скорее символична). И прикрывает глаза, дрейфуя между сном и реальностью, убаюканный привычными домашними звуками шагов Ганнибала, стуком вешалок в шкафу, щелчком молнии и запахом его шампуня и зубной пасты, различимых особо сильно в те мгновения, когда Ганнибал проходит мимо.  
Уилл не засыпает, пока не чувствует, как прогибается матрас под весом Ганнибала, и снова позволяет себе улыбнуться. Он бормочет «спокойной ночи» и растворяется в темноте, последним усилием воли поднимая руку и легко скользя пальцами по руке лежащего рядом Ганнибала. Уилл едва касается его кожи, но это ощущение жжёт на кончиках пальцев даже сквозь сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sotto voce (ит.) — вполголоса


	12. Chapter 12

_Сейчас чёрт знает сколько утра, я в Бостоне, меня зовут Уилл Грэм, хотя, возможно, мне скоро придётся сменить это имя, и я в одной кровати с Ганнибалом Лектером._

Эта мысль будит Уилла с утра.  
Уилл лениво переворачивается, только открывая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на время. С его места не видно, сколько сейчас на часах, но, судя по едва пробивающемуся сквозь шторы свету, за окном раннее утро.  
Его голова гудит, а во рту, как и ожидалось, стоит привкус вчерашнего алкогольного буйства. Он, должно быть, ворочался ночью, умудрившись расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке, в которой уснул. Но зато перед ним открывается чудесный вид: Ганнибал спит рядом, отвернувшись в другую сторону, его спина двигается медленно и ровно в такт дыханию, а край футболки немного задрался, приоткрывая кожу, приглашая прикоснуться. Уилл не касается его. Но думает об этом.

Он как можно тише соскальзывает с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Ганнибала, и направляется в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и обнаружить оставленную у раковины пачку обезболивающего. Намёк понятен: _«Тебе это пригодится, идиот»_. Уилл выходит на кухню, где наливает два стакана воды, и тут же залпом выпивает один с тремя таблетками.  
Со вторым стаканом он возвращается в спальню, где ставит его на тумбочку со стороны Ганнибала, чтобы тот обязательно заметил, когда проснётся. Уиллу хочется, чтобы Ганнибал понял: Уилл проснулся, походил немного по номеру и мог бы уйти в свою спальню — но вместо этого остался с ним. Уиллу хочется, чтобы Ганнибал понял: Уилл вернулся к нему.

Похоже, думает про себя Уилл, ему начинает нравиться манипулировать другими.

Он забирается на кровать, чтобы попытаться ещё немного поспать, пока таблетки ещё действуют, уменьшая боль в его висках. Он так и не прикасается к Ганнибалу, но ложится очень близко — так близко, что может почувствовать исходящий от него жар в тех местах, где они _почти_ соприкасаются.  
Уилл дышит в унисон с Ганнибалом, размеренно и спокойно, и это убаюкивает его. Уилл соскальзывает с края реальности в мир сновидений.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, кровать рядом с ним пуста, а из другой комнаты доносятся приглушённые голоса и звон посуды. А, завтрак в номер. Уилл осторожно прислушивается к себе — но, похоже, он более или менее в порядке, только едва слышно звенит головная боль, но это можно пережить. Он не торопится вставать, лениво выпутываясь из одеял и мешкая, пока за персоналом гостиницы не закрывается дверь.  
Только после этого Уилл выходит в гостиную, где Ганнибал уже суетится над тарелками, переставляя их с гостиничного подноса на их маленький столик. Уилл уверен, что Ганнибал просто бесится сейчас от того, что не может создать из ничего какое-нибудь пафосное пернато-зубастое нечто для завершения композиции к их первому за прошедшие годы совместному завтраку. Бедный Ганнибал, любитель напыщенности и торжественности, всё, что он может сейчас, — это переставлять тарелочки. Непрошенная мысль проскакивает в разуме Уилла: _чего только не сделаешь ради любви_.

Уилл ходит взад-вперёд, пока, наконец, не останавливается перед Ганнибалом с протянутой рукой, и тот, поняв намёк, протягивает ему чашку с кофе. С его губ срывается насмешливое предупреждение:  
— Ты забыл, что нужно сказать?  
Они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Ганнибал передаёт ему чашку, и Уилл не вполне уверен в том, было ли это нарочно.  
— Прости, я ещё недостаточно проснулся, чтобы манерничать с тобой, Ганнибал, — или, если быть совсем честным, Уилл просто не может привыкнуть к тому, что видит его рядом с собой, в одной комнате, без всяких барьеров. Он пытается понять, к чему всё идёт. Это пока не очень ясно; но вот что точно ясно, так это то, что ему чертовски нравится дразнить Ганнибала. Он привык это делать ещё по телефону, и теперь ему было любопытно и немного страшновато пробовать это вживую.  
Ганнибал качает головой и продолжает заниматься сервировкой их завтрака.  
— Никогда не рано начать день с приличий. Но я прощу тебя на основании того, как ты провёл вчерашний вечер.  
Уилл плюхается в кресло и подхватывает кусочек бекона с тарелки, размахивая им в воздухе прежде, чем отправить в рот.  
— Боже, звучит так, будто я напился вдрызг. Слушай, я всего лишь выпил немного в местном баре. Я никого не ждал. А тут так внезапно появляешься ты. Это было _грубо_ , знаешь ли. И вообще, я уже взрослый и могу пить тогда, когда захочу. Так что заткнись и скажи, что на завтрак.  
Уилл видит в глазах Ганнибал странный отблеск и думает, не перегнул ли палку, но, похоже, того это только веселит. По большей части.  
Уилл решает не испытывать судьбу и пододвигается ближе, опираясь локтями на стол и ловя взгляд Ганнибала.  
— Ладно. Просто это так странно и непривычно… видеть тебя рядом. Но я рад тому, что ты здесь. Доброе утро. Спасибо за завтрак.  
— Не за что. Вот видишь, это не так сложно.

Ганнибал, будучи собой, заказал намного больше, чем двое человек могут съесть, просто чтобы у Уилла был выбор. И уже не в первый раз Уилл задумывается, что было с Ганнибалом в детстве: является ли его мания к излишествам попыткой восполнить ужасные лишения или это слишком поверхностное объяснение? Уилл не чувствует в себе желания поднимать эту тему сейчас, так что просто молча берёт предложенную тарелку. За завтраком они обсуждают перелёт Ганнибала, первые дни Уилла в Бостоне и, почему-то, Баха. Но это так — ничего серьёзного.  
Вдвоём они убирают остатки в холодильник и складывают тарелки друг на друга, чтобы позже их забрали при уборке, а затем возвращаются за стол и какое-то время просто смотрят друг на друга, пока Уилл не спрашивает:  
— Ну и… что мы будем делать? Не представляю, что мы должны делать теперь.  
Ганнибал отвечает беспечно — но Уилл, как никто, знает, что скрывается за этой беспечностью:  
— Что угодно. Я приехал, чтобы увидеться с тобой. Я беспокоился о том, что вынудило тебя уехать из дома. Вот и всё. Мы можем пойти и поиграть в обычных туристов. Можем остаться здесь и просто поговорить. Единственное, на чём я настаиваю, — добавляет он, косясь подозрительно на грязные тарелки, — это на походе в продуктовый магазин. Я бы хотел сам приготовить ужин для нас.  
— Это можно.  
Сама идея о том, чтобы выйти в свет с Ганнибалом кажется Уиллу ужасно дерзкой и опасной. Вряд ли кто-то узнает их, и всё же. И всё же. Хотя поход в магазин за продуктами кажется безопасным и хорошим началом.

— А пока... Могу я предложить кое-что?  
С губ Уилла едва не слетает _«А если я скажу нет, ты не станешь этого делать, да?»_ , но он лишь вежливо отзывается:  
— Конечно.  
— Мне кажется, нам обоим сейчас трудно понять, в какую сторону двигаться, так как мы уже отвыкли разговаривать друг с другом напрямую. Я думаю, что будет лучше, если ты закроешь глаза и попытаешься представить, что мы говорим по телефону.  
— Я будто снова на сеансе у психотерапевта, — отвечает Уилл, но идея кажется ему неплохой. Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, что хотя бы ненадолго рядом с ним снова будет только голос Ганнибала, а не его в десятки раз всё усложняющие язык тела и взгляды.  
— Я тот, кто я есть, Уилл. Я могу предложить только это. И мне действительно кажется, что может помочь.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Давай попробуем, — Уилл допивает свой кофе и идёт в гостиную, где тут же растягивается на диване, пытаясь представить, что он дома с телефоном в руках. Ему не хватает теплоты собак, устроившихся бы у его ног, но в целом всё идёт неплохо. Уилл жестом указывает на кресло напротив:  
— Ты тоже. А то я буду чувствовать себя идиотом, — он ждёт, пока Ганнибал не устраивается в кресле, и закрывает глаза, сцепляя пальцы за головой. — Ну, эм… привет?  
— Здравствуй, Уилл, — он _слышит_ улыбку за словами Ганнибала, и его бесит, что тот опять оказывается прав. Это и правда хорошая идея. — Хочешь обсудить, что нам делать дальше?  
— Позже. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Что?  
— Что угодно. Расскажи, как ты смог приехать так быстро. Разве у тебя нет важных дел дома?  
— Всего пара клиентов. Я отменил наши встречи, — у Ганнибала там был какой-то бизнес по оцениванию антикварных предметов — Уилл особо не вдавался в подробности, но пару раз они обсуждали кое-какие интересные находки и ужасных клиентов. — Но это не так важно. Так что у меня образовалась пара свободных дней. И у меня нет целой стаи собак, для которых нужно нанимать сиделку.  
— Могу себе представить. Ты в курсе, что это обернётся потом нашей проблемой, да?  
— Если собаки будут нашей единственной проблемой, то я сочту себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле.  
И в этом голосе всё — вся теплота и честность их разговоров, так легко соскальзывающие в бесплотную откровенность. В этом голосе весь его дом.

Уилл чувствует, что должен ответить так же честно.  
— Я уже попросил в приюте начать подыскивать им новые дома. Думаю, большинство удастся пристроить, — какое-то время он молчит, а затем добавляет: — Это тяжело. В них долгое время был весь мой мир.  
— Но теперь твой мир не только в них.  
— Не только.  
Они молчат, но это молчание приятнее, чем то, что было между ними за столом. Уилл возится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
— Ты наверняка хочешь знать, почему я уехал.  
— Я хочу знать только то, что ты позволишь мне узнать, — голос Ганнибала внезапно становится жёстче, и Уиллу отчаянно хочется открыть глаза, но вместо этого он лишь накрывает их рукой, делая свой мир ещё темнее.

— Мы никогда не обсуждали мою семью. Не думаю, что должны сейчас. Но тебе стоит знать, что… Что это была Молли, да. Мы расстаёмся. Ну вроде как уже расстались, но не прямо. Там столько дел ещё. Кучи каких-то бумажек. Продажа дома. Я просто… просто запаниковал. Мне нужно было уехать. Уехать куда-нибудь.  
Ганнибал молчит так долго, что Уилл уже собирается открыть глаза, чтобы проверить, не ушёл ли он, когда слышит в ответ напряжённое и взволнованное:  
— Мне жаль. Ты опять страдаешь. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты уехал со мной тогда и никогда не знал этой боли.  
— Но тебе ведь не настолько жаль. Ты на самом деле рад всему, что отдаляет меня от старой жизни.  
Он слышит горький надлом в своих словах и знает, что говорит правду.  
— Похоже, ты уже прощаешься со своей прошлой жизнью. Я бы хотел знать, что это означает. А ты сам знаешь?

Уилл задумывается над этим вопросом. Изменилось ли что-то, когда он встретился с Ганнибалом? Выбрал ли он свою бездну — в новой жизни с Ганнибалом или в одиночестве? Он обнаружил себя всё ещё стоящим на краю. Ему сложно представить, как можно добровольно отказаться от своего имени и своей свободы, чтобы жить в бегах, хоть в этом и была своя свобода. Ему сложно представить, как можно выйти из этой комнаты и никогда больше не встречаться с Ганнибалом.  
— Нет. Я и сам хотел бы знать. Но я устал постоянно думать об этом. Я бы хотел не думать хоть какое-то время. Мы можем не думать об этом? Хотя бы сегодня?  
Уилл открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в сторону Ганнибала, который делает то же самое. Долгое мгновение они рассматривают друг друга — и даже сдержанные взгляды, которыми они обмениваются, приятны. Это же Ганнибал, и они уже так давно знают все самые потаённые уголки в разумах друг друга, что это похоже на взгляд в глаза собственного отражения.  
Ганнибал наклоняет голову, а затем поднимается.  
— Как скажешь. Тогда предлагаю отвлечься. Пойдём прогуляемся. Может, сходим в какой-нибудь музей, если ты не против составить мне компанию?  
— Думаю, немного искусства я переживу, — и Уилл знает, как будто это уже часть его прошлого, что не запомнит ни одного предмета из экспозиции. Но зато он запомнит Ганнибала, рассматривающего эти экспонаты. Он запомнит Ганнибала, самозабвенно любующегося ими. Да, пожалуй этим он может занять себя.  
Уилл протягивает руку и позволяет Ганнибалу поднять себя на ноги, не спеша отпускать его ладонь. С одной стороны, это немного нечестно, учитывая, что он сам ещё не понял, чего хочет, но с другой стороны, их отношения никогда нельзя было описать словом « _честно_ », так что ему ничуть не жаль.  
Он быстро принимает душ и переодевается, и затем они покидают отель.


	13. Chapter 13

Первые пару минут Уилл чуть не сходит с ума. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то вообще догадывается, что они сейчас здесь, но Уилл всё равно ждёт воя сирен, мигалок и Джека Кроуфорда, выскакивающего из-за дерева и триумфально ловящего их обоих вместе. Уилл идёт напряжённо, низко опустив голову и бегая глазами по плитам под ногами; во рту стоит неприятный металлический привкус, с которого начинается паническая атака, но он всё отчаянно пытается вести себя как обычно.

Ганнибал рядом более спокоен, но ему-то не привыкать скрываться в толпе. Через пару минут он замечает молчание Уилла и его затравленное выражение лица и, бережно подхватив его под локоть, сворачивает в менее людный переулок. Ганнибал наклоняется к нему, ловя бегающий взгляд:  
— Хочешь вернуться назад? Или тебе нужно присесть?  
Уилл глубоко дышит, проклиная эти чёртовы дыхательные упражнения, которые, тем не менее, работают безотказно, успокаивая его расшалившиеся нервы, и едва не подпрыгивает на месте от внезапно громко хлопнувшей дверцы машины.  
— Я в порядке. Мне просто нужна пара минут… Слишком много всего сразу. У меня есть таблетки, но я не стал брать их с собой.  
Ганнибал вздрагивает, и Уиллу чудятся в этом отголоски горечи. Не то чтобы Ганнибал сильно сожалел о том, как мучил его все эти годы. Нет, он делал то, что считал правильным и необходимым, и явно не из тех существ, что будут раскаиваться или сомневаться. Однако Уиллу кажется, что сейчас он чувствует горечь: это сожаление о том, сколько ран на душе у Уилла, и как много из них нанёс ему Ганнибал сам, своими руками.  
Но вслух он говорит лишь это:  
— Тогда давай постоим пару минут. Дыши. Не смотри по сторонам. Сконцентрируйся на мне или закрой глаза, но только не смотри больше ни на что, — и делает шаг в сторону, закрывая Уилла от текущего по улице потока людей.

Уилл опускает взгляд на плечо Ганнибала, бездумно рассматривая переплетение ткани, и считает вдохи, пытаясь собраться. Его бесит, когда эти приступы случаются в людных местах, потому что это всегда выглядит как дешёвый спектакль. Но сейчас Ганнибал спасает его от взглядов толпы. Отвлекает его разговорами, не давая уйти в себя. Уилл не особо даже вслушивается в слова — просто сам голос, медленный и размеренный, держит его в реальности, и Уилл пропускает его через себя, позволяя звукам реки в своём разуме вымыть всё остальное, пока он не придёт в себя окончательно.  
В конце концов, он тяжело сглатывает, шум реки стихает, его руки цепляются за стену в поисках опоры, сердце всё ещё бьётся часто, но в остальном всё в порядке, кроме того, что он чувствует себя идиотом.  
О чём он и говорит:  
— Я чувствую себя идиотом. Со мной всё в порядке, правда. Мы можем просто пойти дальше и забыть о том, что только что произошло?  
Ганнибал оценивающе оглядывает его — вероятно, по старой профессиональной привычке — и, похоже, соглашается с этим, потому что в ответ лишь коротко кивает:  
— Сейчас да. Но мы должны будем вернуться к этой теме и обсудить всё позже. Вызвать такси? Меньше людей, меньше шума.  
— Да, было бы неплохо.

Уилл рад тому, что Ганнибалу приходится отвлечься от него, чтобы поймать такси; он рад тому, что у него есть ещё пара мгновений, чтобы собрать себя из осколков, вернуться в реальность к грубой кирпичной стене под пальцами, к пению птиц, к прилипнувшему к шее воротнику рубашки. Чтобы схватиться за настоящее всеми своими чувствами. Это просто очередной вариант их с Ганнибалом игры со временем.

_Меня зовут Уилл Грэм… у меня довольно запущенный случай ПТСР, что, наверное, неудивительно, учитывая, с каким ужасом на меня смотрят психиатры, когда я рассказываю им свою историю. И это без учёта того, что кое-что я вообще не могу никому рассказать. Но здесь и сейчас я в Бостоне и я в порядке. Я могу слышать птиц и чувствовать тепло солнца. И мне ничто не угрожает. Так что заткнись, мозг._

Обычно «заткнись, мозг» не входит в стандартное психологическое упражнение, но, удивительно, это работает.

К тому времени, как им удаётся найти машину, Уилл и правда более-менее приходит в себя. Но он по-прежнему рад тому, что Ганнибал ничего не спрашивает, что берёт на себя все обязательства по разговору с таксистом, что позволяет провалиться в прохладную темноту заднего сидения, захлопывая за ним дверцу.  
Уилл откидывает голову и закрывает глаза, продолжая монотонно перечислять про себя всё то, что связывает его с настоящим.

_Немного тянет табаком; в такси курить запрещено, но кое-кто, похоже, это правило нарушает. Может, таксист. Гудят машины; но как-то приглушённо, в салоне закрыты окна. Едва слышно свистит само такси; наверное, нужно заменить ремни вентилятора. На стекле плохо прилепленное уведомление о ценах. На сидении под ним истёртая ткань; кто-то разодрал её.  
Холодные пальцы, ласково оглаживающие запястье, поднимают его руку и оставляют на бедре Ганнибала ладонью вверх. Движение мягкое, но настойчивое. Не спрашивающее._

Ой.

Уилл напрягается на мгновение, но затем расслабляется снова, позволяя Ганнибалу и дальше мерить свой пульс, который, к счастью, уже не скачет как сумасшедший. Хотя, наверное, Ганнибал почувствовал, как дрогнул ритм из-за его прикосновения.  
Они едут молча, и единственное, что чувствует Уилл — это пальцы Ганнибала, кружащие над его запястьем. Они проходятся по тонкой коже, слегка надавливая, чтобы измерить пульс, а затем просто водят невесомые круги, успокаивая. Уилл перестаёт считать про себя реальность — всё, что ему нужно, уже здесь.  
Ганнибал смотрит на его руку: узор голубоватых вен, линии сгиба запястья, едва заметное напряжение мышц, когда Уилл сгибает пальцы. Уилл смотрит на Ганнибала: глаза, скрытые падающей на них чёлкой, когда он наклоняется, изгиб шеи, слегка приоткрытые губы, безотчётно двигающиеся в попытке сосчитать удары неспокойного сердца Уилла.

Они оба успевают уйти в забытьё, когда такси, наконец, подъезжает к музею. И Уилл то ли от удивления, то ли от забывчивой расслабленности слегка сжимает руку Ганнибала прежде, чем отпустить её. Маленькое беззвучное «спасибо» за то, что был рядом.

В музее они проводят несколько часов. Здесь всё проще. Тише. Туже связано социальными правилами поведения. Здесь не нужно ни с кем беседовать, изображая воодушевление и восторг, здесь все смотрят на экспонаты, стараясь никому не мешать. Никто не смотрит на них. Уилл расслабляется и переключает внимание на Ганнибала, пока тот рассказывает что-то о привлекающих его внимание экспонатах.

Но Уиллу, на самом деле, всё это мало интересно — он предпочитает разглядывать самого Ганнибала, осматривающего живопись и скульптуры. Ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как завораживает Ганнибала этот оттенок бордового, остановленный взлёт океанской волны, игра света и тени в лесу или выточенный давным-давно мраморный изгиб. Ему нравится слушать истории Ганнибала об интригах, что плели художники и их покровители, хотя из этих рассказов он не понимает ничего, кроме того, что это были какие-то итальянцы.  
Но в конце концов Уиллу это надоедает. Поначалу ему кажется, что ему надоел сам музей и эти скульптуры. Или что он всё ещё недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы так долго гулять где-то, и ему просто нужно присесть. Но когда они заходят в ресторан при музее, чтобы перекусить и дать его ноге отдохнуть, Уилл, наконец, понимает, в чём дело.

А дело в том, что Уилл просто-напросто ревнует ко всем этим мёртвым европейским художникам.

Он чувствует себя как Земля, от которой отвернулось Солнце, отбросившее лучи за пределы Солнечной системы. Внезапно вокруг стало холодно, внезапно исчез центр орбиты. И он ревнует, ревнует к остальному миру за то, что тот существует и отвлекает внимание Солнца на себя.  
Это так абсурдно — ревновать внимание Ганнибала. Уилл уверен, что никто и никогда не получал столько внимания Ганнибала, как он, и не мечтал, при этом, от него избавиться. И вот теперь он просто ревнует ко всем этим экспонатам за то, что они захватили всего лишь долю этого внимания на один только вечер.

Это просто невозможно. Не могут двое людей чувствовать такое друг к другу всё время, иначе когда им вообще есть, спать, дышать, жить, в конце концов? И это ведь если говорить только про обычных людей. У которых нормальная жизнь, семья, работа, ремонт и книжные клубы. А не про тех, кто полжизни в бегах, с поддельными паспортами, которые могут начать ссориться просто из-за того, стоит ли пойти убить кого-нибудь в эти выходные.

Может, со временем это чувство спадёт после первой волны. Не всё и сразу, но достаточно, чтобы спокойно выжить в этом мире. Да, наверное, так и должно быть.

Из потока рассуждений его вырывает принесённый им обед и тяжёлый, серьёзный взгляд Ганнибала. Уилл не уверен, что сможет объяснить все свои мысли верно, поэтому старается отвлечь его приятными разговорами, возвращаясь к теме истории искусства и обсуждению других посетителей и не слишком высоко оценённой еде.

После обеда они вновь ныряют в толпу, и Уилл следует почти по пятам за Ганнибалом, несколько раз как бы невзначай касаясь его и наслаждаясь тем, как легко тот отвлекается на это. После очередного часа Уилл говорит, что на сегодня ему хватит, слишком много впечатлений, слишком много людей рядом, и, пользуясь этим, вытаскивает Ганнибала на свежий воздух.

Они ловят такси, которое отвозит их к супермаркету рядом с отелем. Теперь Уилл чувствует себя спокойнее на улице. Они с Ганнибалом провели вместе почти целый день, но группа захвата так и не появилась из-за угла, так что можно было немного расслабиться. Уилл следует за Ганнибалом с корзиной в руках, в которую тот складывает все необходимые ему продукты, и периодически напоминает тому, что готовить он будет в номере отеля, на кухне, в которой из посуды были только две сковородки и один едва приличный нож, так что можно сильно не стараться с атмосферой. Но, похоже, все его предупреждения летят в пустоту, так как корзина их всё пополняется и пополняется. Уилл закатывает глаза, когда Ганнибал выбирает дорогое хорошее оливковое масло, которым воспользуется всего пару раз, а потом оставит в номере при отъезде. И всё же видеть Ганнибала в своей стихии было приятно.

Единственное, что Уилл берёт с полок сам, — это вторая бутылка вина, которое выбрал Ганнибал. Тот одобрительно смотрит на него, но Уилл беспечно игнорирует этот взгляд.  
С пакетами, набитыми так, будто они собираются кормить целую армию, они добираются до отеля. Их вчерашняя знакомая, бармен, стоит у стойки регистрации, болтая с кем-то из персонала, но, заметив их, ухмыляется, бессловно поднимая бровь в знак вопроса, адресуя его Уиллу. И он не может сдержать ответную улыбку, краем глаза замечая, как хмурится Ганнибал, пока они идут к лифту.

Значит, не его одного иногда сводит с ума иррациональная ревность, даже несмотря на то, через что они прошли вместе. И осознавать это странно — странно приятно. Уилл едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать дразнить Ганнибала тут же, но единственное, что его останавливает, — это мысль о том, что его шутка может в буквальном смысле убить эту девушку и превратить её в украшение к их ужину. Так что как только двери лифта закрываются, Уилл бросает:  
— Даже не думай. Она считает тебя моим парнем и сказала мне фактически просто затрахать тебя до смерти, и вообще, я на 95% уверен, что она лесбиянка. Оставь её в покое. Мне нравится здесь, я не хочу оказаться на улице просто потому, что тебя застанут с ногой их сотрудницы в зубах.  
Уилл уверен, что последнюю часть Ганнибал даже не услышал, потому что его мозг остановился где-то на словах «затрахать тебя до смерти», — и это, в общем-то, единственная причина, по которой он произнёс их, — но общий смысл наверняка был понят.  
С тихим писком двери лифта открываются, и Уилл выходит в коридор, вытянув ногу, чтобы они не закрылись автоматически, пока не выйдет и Ганнибал, а затем кивает в сторону их номера.  
— Прекрати так смотреть на меня, я прекрасно знаю, когда ты думаешь о том, — _чтобы убить и съесть каждого, кто посмеет прикоснуться ко мне,_ — о чём думал только что. Идём. Мы уже дома.  
Ганнибал следует за ним по коридору, и, кажется, впервые ему нечего сказать.


	14. Chapter 14

Вечер они проводят по отдельности: Ганнибал читает книгу, а Уилл сначала звонит сиделке для собак, чтобы узнать, как там его питомцы, а затем полностью уходит в мир «бездумного развлечения» телевизионных каналов, которые он листает, пока не находит один из фильмов Хичкока. Уиллу всегда нравились работы Хичкока и то, что весь ужас ситуации на самом деле скрывается за глазами его персонажей, а не в их действиях как таковых.  
Уилл устраивается поудобнее, и через какое-то время слышит, как Ганнибал закрывает книгу. Уилл подтягивает к себе колени, освобождая для него место на диване, и Ганнибал садится рядом, замечая:  
— Мне всегда нравился этот фильм.  
— Ну ещё бы, — Уилл едва заметно усмехается. — Ты же наверняка только и думал о том, что смог бы устроить всё лучше.  
— Действительно. Ты был на моих приёмах. Ты знаешь, что я завернул бы его в канапе, а не в сундук.  
Уилл закатывает глаза и отворачивается к экрану, вытягивая ноги и упираясь пальцами в бедро Ганнибала. И чувствует будто случайно опущенную на его голень ладонь, легко поглаживающие по щиколотке под краем джинсов пальцы.

Они смотрят фильм молча.

Когда на экране начинают мелькать титры, Ганнибал убирает руку и потягивается, лениво, как кот, и кидает взгляд на часы.  
— Пора уже начать готовить ужин. Ты не поможешь мне? Или ты планируешь весь вечер портить свои мозги телевидением?  
Уилл выключает телевизор и поднимается.  
— Не уверен, что мы вдвоём там уместимся и сможем нормально работать, но я в твоём распоряжении. И я вымою посуду потом.  
Когда Уилл, вымыв руки, возвращается на кухоньку, Ганнибал пододвигает к нему оцарапанную разделочную доску, едва острый нож и чеснок.  
— Это надо размельчить. Четыре или пять зубчиков.  
— Что надо сказать? — Уилл не может удержаться от издёвки.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Уилл очищает и крошит чеснок, больше, чем обычно, стараясь резать ровно и аккуратно. Ганнибал одобрительно кивает, и Уилл принимается рвать какую-то зелень, затем достаёт какие-то продукты из холодильника и вообще всячески старается быть полезным.

Время от времени он отходит назад и просто наблюдает за тем, как готовит Ганнибал. Он уже видел этот процесс и раньше, когда Ганнибал готовил для своих гостей и даже для самого Уилла, но каждый раз это такое представление — слишком эффектное с этим взметающимся пламенем и как будто невзначай сопровождаемое комментариями об истории блюда или его ингредиентов. Всё — как дым меж зеркалами, свет и завеса. Немного работы на публику, немного обольщения, немного пыли в глаза. _Посмотрите, как прекрасны мои блюда и забудьте о том, что вы никогда не пробовали такой говядины прежде._

Но сейчас всё немного иначе. Конечно, у них не так много продуктов, и Ганнибалу приходится работать в не самых лучших условиях, но он, казалось, изменился и сам. Он всё такой же ловкий, сосредоточенный и расслабленный, двигающийся легко и быстро между столешницей и духовкой. Но теперь нет никаких спецэффектов, за исключением этой отработанной, уверенной точности. Наверное, именно так Ганнибал готовит для себя, когда ему не нужно устраивать из этого целое представление. Когда он — это просто он, когда нет никаких масок. И это, надо полагать, крайне редкое зрелище.

За этим можно наблюдать хоть весь вечер. Между поручаемыми ему делами Уилл успевает отрыть в ящиках видавший виды штопор и откупоривает первую бутылку пино-нуар. Он протягивает Ганнибалу один бокал и предлагает единственный пришедший ему на ум тост:  
— За то, чтобы в этот раз никого не подстрелили.  
— Будем надеяться, — Ганнибал пробует вино и, довольный вкусом, возвращается к готовке. Уилл отходит в сторону и, попивая вино, наблюдает за тем, как разные, почти случайные продукты превращаются в изысканный ужин.

Это, конечно, не самая прекрасная работа Ганнибала, но определённо лучше ожидаемого, учитывая размеры и возможности кухни в номере отеля: утка в малиновом соусе, вяленые овощи с уксусом, прованским маслом и пряностями, идеально зажаренный до хрустящей корочки мелкий картофель.  
— М-м. Ну… это потрясает.  
Ганнибал пожимает плечами, но выглядит польщённым.  
— Это всё, что было возможно в таких условиях. Но всё это лишь трансформации. Соль и пламя, кислота и сладость — это не магия, но только кажется ею, если всё сделать правильно.  
— Ты и твои трансформации. Весь мир для тебя — метафора, — в голосе Уилла нет упрёка — только нежность. Он допивает своё вино и наливает себе ещё бокал.  
— По большей части да. Метафоры помогают нам понять этот мир. Конечно, иногда сигара — это просто сигара, но, как правило, если сменить точку зрения, она окажется чем-то ещё.  
Уилл уклончиво хмыкает, и за ужином они ведут дружескую, ничего не значащую беседу. Посуды после остаётся не так много; Ганнибал ловко справлялся с её мытьём ещё во время готовки, так что у них, в общем-то, были лишь их тарелки. Уилл промывает их и засовывает в посудомоечную машину, а Ганнибал, подхватив свою книгу, отправляется в гостиную.

Уилл замечает, что Ганнибал вновь сел в углу дивана, оставив место для него. Уилл задумывается на мгновение, бездумно сминая полотенце и скользя взглядом по выхваченным из темноты ярким пятном света волосам Ганнибала. Уилл думает о трансформациях, и метафорах, и о том, чтобы остаться ещё на день. Он думает о той жизни, что была в Мэне, что уже превращается в осколки отражения прошлого.  
В конце концов он принимает для себя решение и откладывает полотенце, чтобы вылить остатки вина в свой бокал. Он бросает взгляд на вторую бутылку — которая, как он думал, может ему понадобиться, — и понимает, что она ему не нужна. Он чувствует в себе силы и без неё. Он залпом выпивает всё, что было в его бокале, с едва слышным стуком ставит его на столешницу и идёт вперёд, не давая себе времени на размышления.  
Он выдёргивает книгу из рук Ганнибала, извиняясь до того, как его упрекнут в этом:  
— Да, я знаю. Это грубо. Прости. Мне не стоит загибать эту страницу? Это же наверняка какой-нибудь бесценный антиквариат, да?  
— Это подержанная книга за двенадцать долларов. Можешь вырвать из неё хоть все страницы, если тебе так хочется, — Ганнибал даже не смотрит на книгу — он заинтересованно скользит взглядом по его лицу. Уилл загибает уголок страницы и откладывает книгу в сторону.  
Уилл усаживается на кофейный столик лицом к Ганнибалу, оказываясь очень близко и чуть ниже уровня его взгляда. Наверное, это тоже грубо. Но Уиллу сейчас всё равно. Он чувствует в себе лёгкое желание покомандовать, лёгкую теплоту от ужина и вина, лёгкую панику от того, как легко прошёл день после утреннего приступа. И лёгкую заинтересованность в том, куда он всё это может привести.

— Закрой глаза. Я хочу кое-что у тебя спросить.  
На пару мгновений они застывают друг напротив друга, а затем Ганнибал подчиняется, доверяясь, но всё же спрашивая:  
— А ты?  
— Не сейчас. Я буду здесь. А ты будешь мне рассказывать.  
— Что бы ты хотел узнать? — не открывая глаз, Ганнибал слегка соскальзывает ниже, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, откидывая голову на подушку и прислонившись к спинке дивана, будто собираясь вздремнуть.  
— Расскажи мне, как бы всё было. Если бы я уехал с тобой. Что ты представляешь, когда думаешь о нас?  
Ганнибал обдумывает ответ, прокручивает его, наслаждаясь его вкусом, будто дорогим вином. Уилл почти слышит, как вертятся его мысли.  
— Для начала я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной в Аргентину. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось то место, где я живу сейчас. Оно расположено вдали от дороги, скрыто от всех, и я оставил в гараже место для того, чтобы ты мог там работать. Мы могли бы начать оттуда и потом уже решить, что делать дальше. Я бы предпочёл держаться подальше от США и, наверное, было бы разумно какое-то время не появляться в Италии, но наш мир огромен. Я бы хотел столько всего тебе показать.

Это прекрасная картина. Уилл окунается на минуту в эту мечту, но затем настойчиво спрашивает:  
— И мы будем убивать, в этом твоём мире?  
Он наблюдает за тем, как Ганнибал пытается не открыть глаза, подчиняясь его просьбе. Единственное, что выдаёт его напряжение, — это пальцы на спинке дивана.  
— В моём идеальном мире? Да. Я бы очень хотел увидеть тебя таким, каким ты был в ту ночь, когда мы убили Фрэнсиса Долархайда. Ты был идеален.

Уилл сглатывает тяжело, обездвиженный и онемевший. Он ведь задал вопрос — и должен выслушать ответ. Но его беспокоит не это. Его беспокоит внезапно взметнувшееся в груди желание — желание вновь вернуться в ту ночь. Не из-за того, что ему хочется снова ощутить вкус убийства (хотя, да, это желание теперь беспокойно спит под его кожей, неустанно облачаясь в огонь). Нет, Уилла беспокоит то, что Ганнибал говорит _«идеален»_ , и что ему до безумия хочется быть _идеальным_ для Ганнибала. Чего бы это ни стоило.  
Как глубока его бездна, сколько ему ещё лететь вниз?.. Уилл молчит. Ганнибал ждёт его ответа, а затем продолжает, так и не услышав ничего.  
— Я понимаю, что мои мечты могут быть не слишком приятны в реальности. На самом деле, я бы просто хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, — как бы ты это ни представлял. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился, я постараюсь продержаться как можно дольше. Если я когда-либо преступлю эту черту, я скажу тебе и уеду так далеко, как только смогу, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя в опасности. Я позволю тебе выбрать цель, если это то, чего ты хочешь. А затем я вернусь к тебе. Если захочешь. Уилл, — Ганнибал по-прежнему не открывает глаз, но вытягивает руку, едва заметно, Уилл даже не уверен, что осознанно. Но он не может не ответить, понимая, насколько уязвим Ганнибал за этим жестом сейчас.  
Но после всех прошедших в долгих разговорах по телефону месяцев у Уилла внезапно не находится слов. Зато у него есть руки. Он наклоняется ближе и, поймав протянутую к нему ладонь, переплетает их пальцы вместе. Второй рукой он тянется к лицу Ганнибала, едва не оказываясь у того на коленях. Нет, в эту бездну он упадёт, только если будет твёрдо уверен в том, что его поймают, что его падение остановят в нужный момент.

Ему нужно найти какие-то слова.

— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя.  
Это вызывает реакцию — но какую-то странную. Уилл мог бы поклясться, что ни один мускул Ганнибала не дрогнул от этих слов, но он буквально _почувствовал_ , как внезапно треснуло напряжение. Ганнибал никак не проявляет своих эмоций. Он ничего не говорит на это. Он ждёт. Он ждал этого годами.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты понял меня неправильно, поэтому я проясню. Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя — и это всё, что будет сегодня вечером, — Уилл настолько поглощён вниманием к Ганнибалу, что едва замечает собственные реакции, только сейчас понимая, как сильно стучит его сердце. Эти правила нужны скорее для него, чем для Ганнибала. Наверное, он сам — единственный человек, кому не стоит доверять. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня так, будто завтра меня уже не будет и я не вернусь. Целуй меня так, будто это твоя единственная возможность.  
— Единственная ли? — в голосе Ганнибала такое _напряжение_ , какого Уилл никогда не слышал. Он хочет стереть его поцелуем. Он много чего хочет, и некоторые из его желаний прямо противоположны друг другу, некоторые невозможны, но причинять Ганнибалу боль Уилл не хочет. Теперь уже нет.  
— Не знаю. Не знаю, смогу ли я быть тем, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был. Поэтому пока могу предложить только это. Хорошо?

В ответ Ганнибал кивает и сжимает его пальцы. И это, должно быть, хороший знак. Уилл позволяет своим желаниям подтолкнуть себя, позволяет своей руке скользнуть ниже, на шею Ганнибала, позволяет своим губам найти его губы, позволяет руке Ганнибала обхватить его за талию и притянуть ближе. Позволяет неизбежности затопить обоих.  
Он думал об этом, когда лежал один без сна в Мэне. И если быть совсем уж честным, и до этого тоже. Он помнил себя в Вулф Трэпе, помнил пустые и одинокие или проведённые в чей-то компании ночи и помнил, что и тогда думал о Ганнибале Лектере. Но, кажется, целая жизнь разделяет те ночи и этот вечер — то, о чём он думал тогда, и то, что было у него теперь.  
Теперь у него была _родная душа_. Теперь у него было обещание нежных, смелеющих поцелуев, сильных рук, держащих его, и ощущения тёплого тела рядом. Теперь у него было то, чего он _ждал целую жизнь, и, господи, как он мог не понять этого раньше?_

Они целуются дольше положенного, и изначальная робкая нежность уже уступает чем-то более сильному и страстному, пока они учатся видеть свои тела во взаимодействии, пока они пробуют друг друга. Уилл отрывается, чтобы сделать вдох, и понимает, что вцепился обеими руками в волосы Ганнибала, оттягивая его голову назад, но сам Ганнибал так и не открыл глаза. Он так сильно пытается выполнить его просьбу. Его, должно быть, убивает изнутри эта невозможность увидеть всё, хотя, справедливости ради, он прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы быть своими руками везде, где только может, и потом наверняка смог бы воссоздать довольно точную скульптурную копию из их позы, даже если ничего, собственно, и не видел.  
Уилл широко улыбается, и ему приходит на ум, что это не только возбуждает и немного пугает, но ещё и _забавляет_ его. Он никогда не думал, что близость с Ганнибалом будет его забавлять.

Он с неохотой отрывается и встаёт, поднимая на ноги и Ганнибала.  
— Не открывай их ещё немного, ладно?  
Ганнибал, покрасневший, с приоткрытым ртом и неровным дыханием, подчиняется и в этот раз. Он позволяет Уиллу отвести себя за руку, обходя кофейный столик, кресло и кухню, прямо в спальню. Он позволяет опрокинуть себя на кровать, делая всё, чтобы доказать Уиллу, как сильно он хочет быть рядом.  
Уилл на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы отменить эти свои правила. Идея очень соблазнительна. И именно поэтому он не должен этого делать.  
— _Чёрт_ , — Уилл забирается на кровать, прижимаясь к Ганнибалу, и затем всё же уступает: — Ладно, можешь открыть глаза.  
Сам он не смеет поднять взгляд: он вряд ли вынесет всё, что увидит в этих глазах сейчас; он может растаять, он может умереть, он может решить здесь и сейчас уехать в Аргентину, он может совершить кучу опрометчивых поступков. Вместо этого он смотрит на губы Ганнибала, касается их указательным пальцем, смотрит, как сквозь них вырывается рваный выдох. Он может представить себе, что видит Ганнибал: его, растрёпанного, с таким сильным желанием, которое он не в силах даже выразить, настолько растворённого в этом моменте, разделённом на двоих.

Уилл опускает глаза ниже, на рубашку Ганнибала, расстёгивает пару верхних пуговичек и смотрит, как тяжело тот сглатывает, как неровно дышит. Он чувствует, как сжимаются пальцы Ганнибала на его бёдрах, как вжимаются друг в друга их тела, давая ясно понять, как сильно им обоим нравится происходящее.  
Уилл осторожно прижимается губами под линией скулы, пробует языком едва-едва заметную щетину и солоноватую кожу. Он вспоминает, что Ганнибал сказал ему сегодня: _«соль и пламя, кислота и сладость; трансформация, если всё сделать правильно»_. Уилл расстёгивает ещё одну пуговичку, и его пальцы путаются, пытаясь сделать всё быстрее.  
— _Уилл_ , — терпко, почти умоляюще произносит Ганнибал, и Уилл, наконец, поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть всё. Звёзды. Монстров. Опасность. Дом. Целый набор метафор, и за ними — только любовь и страстное желание. Ганнибал едва дышит. — Я думал, мы будем только целоваться сегодня? — И он наверняка не хочет этого спрашивать, надеясь на то, что Уилл передумает.  
— Так и есть. Я просто не сказал, где именно и до скольки действует это правило, — Боже, как ему нравится дразнить Ганнибала. И, видимо, это распространяется и на спальню, хотя не то чтобы это сильно удивляло. — Я скажу тебе, когда остановиться. Поцелуй меня. Заставь меня забыть, что завтра нужно уезжать.  
Вообще-то он был уверен, что никуда завтра не уедет, но Ганнибалу знать об этом не обязательно. Уилл улыбается и позволяет опрокинуть себя на спину и снять с себя рубашку. Он выгибается, отбросив лишнюю одежду, и притягивает Ганнибала к себе, снова крепко целуя в губы.

И этой ночью им было не до сна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вероятно, в начале главы речь идёт фильме «Верёвка» («Rope») 1948 года.  
> Канапе — маленькие бутербродики.  
> Пино-нуар — красное сухое вино с очень тонким и сложным ароматом.


	15. Chapter 15

Сказать, что Уилл «проснулся», было бы преувеличением, ведь это подразумевает, что какое-то время он всё-таки спал как полагается. Но всю ночь и большую часть утра они с Ганнибалом провели в каком-то забытьи, в полудрёме, просыпаясь, лишь чтобы подарить друг другу очередной поцелуй или мягкое прикосновение, а затем вновь уходя в мечты, пока граница между мирами реальности и грёз не начинала размываться.

Кто-то после этого говорит «люблю». Кто-то говорит «останься». Кто-то идёт против своих принципов. А Уилл уже и не знает, что может натворить. И это его не особо волнует.

Он так устал. Но ему удаётся урвать целых двадцать минут беспокойного сна, пока Ганнибал засыпает рядом с ним — его волосы растрепались и торчат в разные стороны, а ноги плотно обхватили ноги Уилла. Что бы ему не снилось, лицо его спокойно. Он выглядит умиротворённо. И устало. Уилл даёт им обоим ещё немного времени на отдых.

Это же не соревнование.

Он немного поворачивается и целует Ганнибала — так нежно, так мягко, едва касаясь его губ своими. Он дотрагивается до них кончиком языка и проскальзывает им в рот Ганнибала, медленно прижимаясь губами. Он опускает руку на шею Ганнибала и целует, целует так неспешно, пока не чувствует, как тот просыпается и оживает под ним. Уилл слышит то ли смешок, то ли уж очень неубедительный протест. Уилл чувствует руки на своей талии.

В конце концов Уилл отрывается от Ганнибала, чтобы промямлить:  
— Доброе утро. Опять.  
Они начинают этот разговор уже третий или четвёртый раз с тех пор, как взошло солнце.  
— Доброе утро, — голос Ганнибала звучит серьёзно, но его глаза светятся. — Мне кажется, будет разумно, если кто-нибудь из нас встанет и повесит на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить». Раз уж ты намерен держать меня подальше от персонала этой гостиницы.  
В этом есть смысл. Уилл перекатывается на спину и зевает напоказ, делая вид, будто собирается сесть.  
— Пожалуй, это хорошая идея. Но неужели ты правда _хочешь_ выпустить меня из кровати?  
Ганнибал поднимается буквально за две секунды.  
— Нет. Я планирую продержать тебя здесь как минимум до полудня, пока из тебя не выветрится эта чушь про «я уезжаю завтра». Я схожу.  
Уилл наблюдает за тем, как Ганнибал выходит из комнаты, его штаны сидят низко на бёдрах, едва держась, — и это неудивительно, учитывая, чем они занимались. Хотя, технически, за ночь они так и не кончили, но были очень, очень близки к этому. Так что зрелище было приятным.  
Уилл кричит ему вслед:  
— Принеси мне кофе, а?

Да, он сейчас напрашивается, Уилл это знает. А ещё он знает, что это точно сойдёт ему с рук. Он выбирается из кровати и доходит аж до ванной, чтобы почистить зубы и немного взбодриться, и затем возвращается в их тёплое гнездо из одеял к Ганнибалу, который уже вернулся, держа в руках чашку с кофе. Который, совершенно внезапно, оказывается очень даже ничего, учитывая, что был сделан в номере отеля.  
Уилл с подозрением косится на чашку.  
— Ты что-то сделал с ним, да? Ты что, сварил какие-то свои зёрна, пока я спал?  
— Пусть это будет моим маленьким секретом, ладно?  
Уилл закатывает глаза. Наверняка в их номере есть приличная кофеварка, но если Ганнибал хочет, чтобы это было тайной, — пусть будет так. Уилл отпивает почти половину и прислоняется спиной к изголовью кровати, чувствуя, как кофеин разливается по его организму.  
— Спасибо. Я чувствую себя здорово уставшим сегодня. Даже не знаю, отчего бы это.  
Ганнибал усмехается слишком самодовольно, соскальзывая ниже под одеяло и отвечая:  
— В том, что ты не мог уснуть, виноват только ты сам, так что я не буду тебя жалеть. Вообще-то, знаешь, это мои планы на вечер были совершенно уничтожены. Мог бы и пожалеть _меня_.

Это намёк. Уилл ставит свою чашку на тумбочку и просто затыкает Ганнибалу рот, пока они опять едва не сходят с ума от усталости, засыпая вместе. Когда Уилл просыпается в следующий раз, чувствуя себя уже более отдохнувшим, за окном уже почти полдень, а кофе давно остыл.  
Он лежит какое-то время тихо, прислушиваясь к себе: он чувствует тепло, уют и Ганнибала — и едва слышное припозднившееся паническое _«Господи, что я наделал?»_.  
Баланс был нарушен. Границы пересечены. Теперь в нём есть знание, которого не было вчера, и которое, вероятно, всё только усложнит. Он ещё ничего не решил для себя, но _чувствует_ себя так, будто всё уже ясно.  
И ему не хочется сожалеть об этом.  
Так что он решает не сожалеть. Он сожалеет лишь о том, что было до вчерашнего дня, и наверняка будет сожалеть о том, что будет после, но он не сожалеет о том, что происходит сейчас. Не сегодня. И, может, вообще никогда.  
Он осторожно выпутывается из их объятий, едва не разбудив Ганнибала. Тот немного шевелится, а затем вновь успокаивается. Уилл безмолвно желает ему _«Спи спокойно, любовь моя»_ , но не решается сказать это вслух, когда услышать его может только он сам. Ведь пока это всего лишь его мысль, она ничего не значит.

Уилл принимает душ и хмурится, разглядывая покраснение на горле, чуть выше плеча, где его едва скроет воротничок от рубашки. Уилл вспоминает, как вчера целовали, сжимали и царапали его торс, но никаких других отметин так и не находит. Значит, это было сделано нарочно. _«Ты чёртов собственник, Ганнибал»._ Уиллу не пятнадцать лет, и он не собирается прятать засос под горловиной толстовки, но именно это ему и придётся сделать, когда он вернётся домой в Мэн. А ведь он должен туда вернуться, рано или поздно.  
Но это будет не сегодня. Уилл отрывает листок из фирменного гостиничного блокнота и пишет записку: _«Сегодня ужин делаю я. Если что, я в магазин. Скоро вернусь»_.  
Он закрывает дверь за собой как можно тише, и вновь оказывается во внешнем мире. Сегодня этот выход даётся ему проще: он уже был на улице и без Ганнибала чувствует себя гораздо свободнее. Он по-прежнему не особо в восторге от того, что, оказывается, «в мире живут и другие люди», но с этим можно справиться.

Он управляется быстро, беря только самое необходимое для простого блюда. Было бы глупо пытаться перещеголять Ганнибала в этом. Уилл покупает упаковку с шестью бутылками «Chimay». Поколебавшись, он берёт также небольшой букет в отделе с цветами. Он не особо любит такое, но не надо быть эмпатом, чтобы понять, что это любит Ганнибал. Эти цветы наверняка не того вида или цвета — но Ганнибал наверняка оценит этот жест.  
Домой Уилл возвращается в обход, пройдя лишние пару кварталов, чтобы немного подышать. Немного побыть в себе, не чувствуя постоянного, изголодавшегося взгляда Ганнибала. Уилл находит какую-то лавочку и добрые пару минут честно пытается завести с собой серьёзный разговор о своём выборе и его последствиях. Получается, впрочем, скверно: вместо этого он просто смотрит в пространство и почему-то совершенно глупо улыбается. «Господи, будто подросток какой-то», — снова приходит ему на ум. И снова ему ничуть не жаль.  
Может, это не так уж и плохо — взять перерыв от постоянных сожалений. Сожалений о том, кем он является, что он сделал и чего сделать не смог. Уилл Грэм проводил много времени в сожалении. Может, новый Уилл, который решил не быть «Уиллом Грэмом», будет сожалеть чуть меньше. (Всё это, конечно, не так просто. Уилл не обманывается — просто взять и оставить себя в прошлом будет непросто. Но иногда так приятно помечтать).  
Посидев пару минут, он стряхивает с себя эти фантазии и идёт обратно к отелю.

Уилл старается пройти в номер как можно тише — на случай, если Ганнибал ещё спит, но, как выясняется, в этом не было необходимости. Тот буквально наваливается на него, прижимая к двери, и впивается в губы таким поцелуем, от которого перехватывает дыхание и слабеют колени. Ганнибал целует его долго, горячо и глубоко — и так обычно целуют тех, кого не видели месяцами, а не всего пару часов. У Уилла кружится голова, и он едва не роняет свои покупки на пол.  
Когда Ганнибал отрывается от него — в его руках каким-то чудом оказываются все пакеты, и с ними он уже направляется на кухню.

Уилл моргает и со слабым удивлением выдаёт:  
— Эм… привет?  
— Я не был уверен в том, какие правила действуют у нас этим вечером, — отвечает ему Ганнибал, раскладывая продукты, — так что решил попытаться до того, как ты скажешь мне, что это запрещено или разрешено только в определённые часы или в те дни, которые начинаются с согласных.  
— Ты в курсе, что все дни начинаются с согласных? Разве этому учат в меде?  
— Вот поэтому я думаю, что это прекрасное правило. Если, конечно, они нам всё ещё нужны, — самодовольство так и сквозит в его голосе. Уиллу вдруг приходит в голову, что если и есть какая-то весомая причина, чтобы не целовать Ганнибала, то вот она: он становится просто невыносим. И, кажется, это надолго.  
— Ты невозможен, — Уилл ждёт, пока Ганнибал поставит в холодильник последние продукты и закроет дверцу, а затем обнимает его, чувствуя щекой мягкую ткань чужой рубашки. — Абсолютно невозможен во всех смыслах. _Мы_ — невозможны.  
— Я не признаю невозможности. Разве что невероятность, — Ганнибал слегка кивает на цветы. — Это для меня?  
Уилл пожимает плечами, чувствуя лёгкое напряжение.  
— Я подумал, что стоит подарить тебе что-нибудь. Хотя я не слишком хорош в выборе таких подарков. Они же наверняка какие-нибудь не такие, да? Что они означают? Какую-нибудь чушь на этом дурацком, давно вышедшем из моды языке цветов?  
Ганнибал улыбается, и Уилл мог бы поклясться, что это самая тёплая из его улыбок. Да, он был прав — Ганнибал абсолютно в восторге от этого, пусть даже и слегка неловкого, жеста.  
— Я вижу в них только то значение, которое вкладываешь в них ты, и они прекрасны. Спасибо, Уилл.

Уилл робко отступает, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал подрезает стебли и ставит цветы в глубокую миску, так как вазы в их номере не нашлось. Ганнибал суетится над ними, поправляя какие-то совсем невидимые миллиметры для правильной композиции, пока не остаётся доволен. Когда он отходит, на столе остаётся один цветок.  
Уилл жестом указывает на него:  
— Ты забыл его? Или с ним что-то не так?  
— Нет, его я сохраню, — Ганнибал тянется к своей книге, что осталась тут с прошлого вечера, и аккуратно закладывает цветок между страниц. Затем он достаёт толстый телефонный справочник со стола и придавливает им книгу. — Когда он засохнет, от страниц ничего не останется, но у меня нет нужных материалов, чтобы сделать всё правильно. Хотя, если говорить совсем откровенно, ценность этой второсортной книжки и так упала ниже дозволенного, благодаря кое-кому с ужасающей привычкой загибать страницы.

О, порча книги Ганнибала — это лишь один пункт из всё удлиняющегося списка того, о чём Уилл напрочь отказывается сожалеть. Так что он отклоняется назад, опираясь на столешницу, и бросает:  
— Ну, значит, ничего, если ужин сегодня приготовлю я? Я, конечно, совсем не прохожу по твоим стандартам, но я не так уж плох, и мне не нравится, что ты всё время заботишься обо мне, будто я ничего не могу сделать сам.  
— Если ты делаешь ужин, значит, ты остаёшься ещё на день, да?  
Уилл точно уверен, что не покраснел сейчас. Это было бы странно. Нет, что вы, конечно, взрослые мужчины не краснеют.  
— Да.  
— Тогда ты можешь приготовить ужин сегодня. И завтра. И вообще, ты можешь готовить хоть всю неделю, — Господи, как? Как Ганнибал умудряется обсуждать это так _сексуально_? Это просто невозможно. И тем не менее…  
 _«Чёрт побери, да я попал»_ , — думается Уиллу.  
— Я не могу остаться на неделю, Ганнибал. Я должен вернуться. Там же собаки. Дом. И у меня ещё остались дела.  
— Тогда останься на пять дней.  
— Мне правда нужно уехать завтра. И это не обсуждается.  
— Всё в этом мире обсуждается, — какой же он самоуверенный. Но он прав. И Уиллу так хочется поддаться ему, его обжигающему взгляду, его твёрдым шагам, его рукам, уже зарывшимся в его волосы, что напрочь лишает возможности мыслить о чём-то ещё. — Просто дай мне один вечер, чтобы убедить тебя.  
Уилл едва может дышать, не помня, не понимая, то ли он смеётся, то ли стонет, то ли вздыхает.

— Мы не можем каждый вечер решать всё так. Ты не можешь убеждать меня и выпрашивать ещё один день. И нам нужно сменить отель, — Уилл чувствует, как ситуация ускользает из его рук, и быстро; и если он хочет вернуть контроль обратно — ему нужно сделать первый шаг. Поэтому он сам тянется к Ганнибалу и целует его — жёстко, кусаясь и почти сражаясь с ним, и ему опять ничуть не жаль. Когда они едва могут дышать, он отстраняется и задушенно усмехается: — Но ты был бы рад, да? Если бы я позволил тебе убеждать меня снова и снова. Каждый день. До конца жизни.  
Это не вопрос, им не нужен ответ. Они оба знают, что если бы Ганнибал мог, он бы с радостью провёл всю оставшуюся жизнь в попытках убедить Уилла остаться. И в этом знании слишком много силы, слишком много власти над другим человеком — Уилл едва может выдержать это. Однажды он уже использовал эту власть — с лёгкостью оставив Ганнибала с разбитым сердцем, но сейчас ему не хочется этого делать совсем.  
Уилл качает головой. Слишком много желаний сейчас борются в нём.  
— Два дня. Я останусь на сегодня и завтра, а затем мне нужно будет уехать. Если я останусь дольше, Молли или Джек заметят, и это вряд ли облегчит нашу жизнь. Но до того, как я уеду, мы всё обговорим и составим план, хорошо?  
Ганнибал не отвечает — он просто целует его, отчаянно, до потери сознания, и Уилл забывает обо всех своих правилах.


	16. Chapter 16

_— E però, quando s'ode cosa o vede, che tegna forte a sé l'anima volta, vassene 'l tempo e l'uom non se n'avvede._  
Уилл не отрывает взгляд от лосося, который жарится на сковороде; время — штука хитрая, нельзя отвлекаться на Ганнибала. Он и так запаздывает с ужином, и это нехорошо. Он неотрывно наблюдает за плитой, отвлёкшись лишь один раз, чтобы взять уже открытую бутылку пива и сделать глоток, прежде чем ответить:  
— Полагаю, это означает что-то в духе «Я поражён твоими кулинарными навыками и сожалею, что никогда не просил приготовить что-нибудь для меня, и теперь на кухне я всегда буду номер два, Уилл». И ещё я полагаю, что это итальянский, потому что ты, похоже, и дня не можешь прожить без цитирования Данте.  
— Так и есть. _«Забудется и времени теченье»_. Я не забывал. Я чувствую его течение. Но мне _действительно_ жаль, что раньше у тебя не было желания готовить для меня.

Уилл тоже чувствует течение времени; в его голове теперь идёт обратный отсчёт их прекрасной идиллии. Но он не должен думать об этом, не должен позволять Ганнибалу думать об этом. У них ещё есть этот вечер и весь завтрашний день, и целое утро после — просто не стоит так драматизировать. _Хотя, да, попробуй скажи Ганнибалу Лектеру не драматизировать — ха-ха, интересно, чего ты добьёшься._ Уилл прячет улыбку, отвернувшись к сковороде.  
— Подожди, пока не попробуешь, и потом уже будешь говорить, жаль тебе или нет. Хотя да, тебе должно быть жаль. Репертуар моих умений ограничен, но хорошо отточен.  
— Твой _репертуар_ можно расширить, — почти мурлыкает Ганнибал, и Уиллу приходится отвести глаза, усилием воли держа их на шипящей рыбе. Это не слишком тонкий намёк. Иногда Уиллу казалось, что все эти двусмысленности с двойным дном были почти как сияющая неоновая табличка на шее Ганнибала, и оставалось только удивляться, почему никто ничего не заметил и не поймал его на этом раньше.  
Уилл качает головой:  
— Я не это имел в виду, Ганнибал. Мы говорим о еде, вообще-то.  
— Как скажешь. Надеюсь, ты провёл свою шаткую границу между этими наслаждениями.  
Уилл просто не может подобрать адекватный ответ, из-за которого их ужин не окажется сожжённым, пока Ганнибал, проявляющий потрясающие признаки сексуального маньяка, даже несмотря на то, что секса у них ещё не было, насилует его шестой раз. Но Уилл был твёрдо намерен подать сегодня ужин на стол, даже если это последнее, что он сделает, — а такое развитие событий было вполне реально.

Так что вместо ответа он меняет тему, махнув рукой в сторону шкафа с посудой.  
— Ты не достанешь пару тарелок?  
Ганнибал позволяет ему оставить эту тему, и Уиллу удаётся приготовить и подать ужин как положено, и даже поддержать беседу за столом, не скатываясь в откровенные пошлости и двусмысленные каламбуры, но это даётся ему с трудом. Ганнибал сегодня в особенно хорошем расположении духа.  
Кажется, Уилл только что выпустил что-то, что он не вполне способен удержать, и если он не вернёт контроль над ситуацией немедленно, то проведёт следующие дни в кровати с Ганнибалом. Что, конечно, крайне соблазнительно — его обдаёт жаркой волной желания от одной только мысли — но это ничего не решит.  
Он оставляет Ганнибала прибирать за ними, выигрывая немного времени, чтобы подумать. Тот, впрочем, не особо против — ему нравится хозяйничать под его руководством, и Уилл находит это таким странным, милым и лестным, потому что Ганнибал вряд ли станет подчиняться кому-то ещё.

Уилл открывает ещё одну бутылку пива и усаживается на диван, закинув руку на спинку и растянувшись на подушках. Он бродит в мыслях, понемногу отпивая пиво, и ждёт, когда Ганнибал присоединится к нему. Что тот и делает вскоре, занимая свой угол с бокалом вина в руке. Ганнибал рассматривает его с мгновение, а затем вздыхает.  
— Тебя что-то гложет, Уилл. Ты не со мной. Где ты?  
— Я всё ещё пытаюсь обдумать всё как следует. Всё… всё не может быть так просто, как сейчас, как было месяцами раньше, когда мы просто говорили. Я могу оставить своё прошлое и уехать с тобой. И может так статься, что у нас ничего не получится, — он чувствует протест и обрывает его до того, как тот прозвучит. — Даже если мы справимся с самыми большими проблемами, и ты перестанешь убивать, а я найду способ жить в этом мире, не завися от тебя на сто процентов… даже если я исчезну, перестану существовать и никто никогда больше не услышит ничего об Уилле Грэме… Всё равно, понимаешь, есть вещи, которые мы не сможем изменить. Я терпеть не могу, когда врываются в моё личное пространство, а ты явно не самый тактичный в этом плане человек. Тебя, вероятно, раздражает беспорядок, и вся моя жизнь — сплошной беспорядок. Мы оба полны страданий и катастроф, даже если тебе и удаётся это скрывать лучше, чем мне. Что, если… что, если я сожгу за собой мосты, но не найду себя на твоём берегу?  
Он хмурится, не понимая, почему его маленькая речь вызывает смешок со стороны Ганнибала. Полный теплоты и нежности смешок.  
— И это всё, что тебя волнует?  
— Меня много чего волнует. Но сейчас — да, именно это. Почему это так смешно?  
Ганнибал пытается придать себе сожалеющий вид, но получается так себе.  
— Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня. Ты так легко перескочил через убийства, кровавые бойни и жизнь в бегах, чтобы сказать, что единственное, чего ты боишься — это ссор из-за того, чья очередь сейчас мыть посуду?  
— Когда ты говоришь так — это звучит глупо.  
— Я бы предпочёл не «глупо», а «очаровательно». Я действительно верю в то, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Если ты не найдёшь себя в моей жизни, тогда мы начнём новую — вместе. Мы будем вольны делать что угодно.  
Это звучит так просто. И в это хочется верить.  
— «Просто сменить имя и уехать в другую страну, когда жизнь станет слишком сложной» не кажется мне удачной долгосрочной перспективой. В конце концов, у нас просто закончатся страны и деньги.

Ганнибал протягивает ему руку, и Уилл борется с собой, оставаясь на месте, подальше от таких отвлекающих рук или губ, но в конце концов сдаётся и пересаживается к нему, устраиваясь рядом, позволяя притянуть себя ближе и устроить свою голову на чужой груди, на чужом сердце, в биении которого они оба слышат их последние моменты на обрыве.  
— Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь нас, — Уилл чувствует гул голоса Ганнибала в его груди, чувствует руку в своих волосах, и это успокаивает. — Мы способны быстро адаптироваться к разным условиям. Мы выжили, даже несмотря на твои отчаянные попытки достичь обратного. _Просто останься со мной_. С остальным можно разобраться.

Уилл закрывает глаза и позволяет сердцебиению Ганнибала увести его в мечты. И, видимо, засыпает в объятиях Ганнибала, потому что, открыв глаза, он обнаруживает себя в погружённой в мрак спальне, в одежде, но под одеялом. Тяжёлая рука Ганнибала прижимает его к сильному телу. Уилл не помнит, как оказался здесь; если только Ганнибал не принёс его сюда или не разбудил, чтобы он дошёл до комнаты на своих двоих.  
Он не может уснуть или перестать думать о том, что волнует его сейчас больше всего; ему не даёт покоя мысль _«У нас всего два дня, и один я уже испортил тем, что уснул»_. Другая мысль, о возвращении в Мэн, больно колет в сердце. Он не готов остаться один в своей машине, в своём доме, в своей кровати. Один на один с новым голодом.  
Было бы грубо разбудить Ганнибала посреди ночи, чтобы восполнить потраченное на пустой сон время. Но разумных мыслей в голове нет, да и вряд ли ему сейчас начнут читать нотации по поводу его грубости.

Десять медленных вдохов на то, чтобы подумать и решить, стоит ли оно того. И один быстрый на то, чтобы понять, — да, оно того стоит. Уилл прижимается к Ганнибалу и, вцепившись в его челюсть, медленно и сладко целует, пока тот не просыпается. Его руки бессмысленно бродят по телу Ганнибала — по шее, плечам, груди, слегка сжимают бока и останавливаются на талии, на животе, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы от пробуждения.  
Уилл шепчет:  
— Проснись, любовь моя, — прямо в губы Ганнибалу. Он чувствует ответный вздох.  
— Я проснулся, уверяю тебя, — рука Ганнибала сжимается на его талии, и они позволяют слову, слетевшему с губ Уилла, раствориться между ними.  
Уилл улыбается, хотя в полутьме Ганнибал вряд ли увидит это, и проскальзывает ладонью чуть ниже, под резинку штанов.  
— У нас новое правило.  
Он слышит тихий рык Ганнибала — наполовину наслаждение от обещания чего-то нового и наполовину разочарование.  
— Зачем нам новое правило в столь ранний час?  
— Новое правило состоит в том, что у нас больше нет правил после часа ночи.  
Ганнибал вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на часы.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что уже больше часа.  
Уилл качает головой. Вообще-то ещё 00:57.  
— Терпение. Я не уверен, что способен в совершенстве исполнить этот трюк из моего репертуара. Я давно не практиковался на ком-то, кроме себя. Мне нужно ещё три минуты, чтобы вспомнить, что вообще нужно делать, — часы тикают, отмечая очередную минуту, и Уилл поправляет себя: — Две минуты.  
— _Уилл_.  
Он узнаёт эту интонацию: тихое рычание, просьба и предупреждение одновременно, и ему очень нравится, когда Ганнибал произносит так его имя. И это странно, потому что Уилл давно не был с кем-то в постели, но, к его удивлению, это его мало беспокоит. Эта часть их взаимоотношений работает просто превосходно. Уилл лениво ведёт кончиками пальцев по затянувшемуся рубцу на животе Ганнибала — напоминание о Фрэнсисе Долархайде.  
— Одна минута.  
Уилл смеётся, когда рука Ганнибала на его спине сжимается сильнее и соскальзывает ниже, но его смех тут же тонет в поцелуе, который длится так долго, что они оба пропускают, когда часы, наконец, отмечают час ночи.  
И после, когда он своими руками разрушает Ганнибала до основания, а затем собирает вновь, когда он обнаруживает, что ещё помнит кое-что о том, что и как нужно делать, когда он позволяет себе сгореть в руках Ганнибала, когда весь мир вдруг останавливается, — после Уилл совсем не удивлён, услышав:  
— Это правило не так уж плохо. Мне нравится.  
Уилл целует Ганнибала и, пожелав спокойной ночи, засыпает, довольный тем, как они восполнили потраченное зря время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «E però, quando s'ode cosa o vede  
> che tegna forte a sé l'anima volta  
> vassene 'l tempo e l'uom non se n'avvede»  
> — цитата из «Божественной комедии» Данте, часть «Чистилище», песнь четвёртая, 7-9 строки. В переводе на русский (Лозинский):  
> «Поэтому, как только слух иль зренье  
> К чему-либо всю душу обратит,  
> Забудется и времени теченье».


	17. Chapter 17

— Просто признай уже, — Эбигейл ухмыляется во все тридцать два, сидя на тумбе на кухне и болтая ногами.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Уилл пытается выглядеть серьёзнее, но улыбка сама собой появляется на его губах. — _Может быть_ , я и правда начал обустраиваться _чуть-чуть_. А ты, исчезнув на три дня, появилась лишь для того, чтобы убедиться в этом?  
— Я исчезла, потому что ты был занят, — парирует она, кидая весьма красноречивый взгляд в сторону приоткрытой в спальню двери. — Вряд ли бы ты обрадовался мне в то время.  
— Действительно.  
— И что-то подсказывает мне, что надолго он тебя не оставит, так что если хочешь что-то обсудить — говори быстрее. Или ты хочешь побеседовать с ним на тему «ах, да, знаешь, я всё ещё вижу Эбигейл»? — она бросает это так беззаботно. Её ведь и правда мало беспокоит то, что Уилл не говорит о ней Ганнибалу. А вот его это волнует — хотел бы он знать, с чьими призраками живёт Ганнибал. Но выбрать подходящее время для такой беседы кажется просто нереальным.  
— Его не будет минут двадцать или около того. Он сказал, что ему нужно уладить какие-то дела, что бы, чёрт побери, это ни значило, — Уилл вздыхает. — Я чувствую себя таким беспомощным, Эбигейл. Я не должен обо всём этом думать. Всего этого просто не должно было быть.  
— Но тебя не расстраивает то, что он не умер. Тебя даже не расстраивает то, что не умер ты сам.  
— Уже нет. Думаю, я был расстроен, когда это всё только случилось. Это было такое красивое решение. Такое правильное.  
— Но ты не должен жертвовать тем, что ты любишь, во имя правильности. Никто не должен. Знаешь, люди вообще-то могут быть счастливы. Может, и тебе стоит попытаться?  
— А я пытаюсь.  
— И как?

Уилл опирается руками на столешницу и бросает на неё сердитый взгляд, отказываясь отвечать. Эбигейл пожимает плечами и вновь принимается пинать воздух.  
— Эти философские разговоры, чтобы обдумать и разложить всё по полочкам, нужны именно тебе. Я могу просто поболтаться с Вендиго.  
— Ты такая вредина и всегда говоришь только то, что я хочу услышать — какой же из тебя философ?  
— Но ты всё равно любишь меня, — она слегка пожимает плечами, небрежно и красиво, разбивая ему сердце. Он смотрит на то, как солнечные лучи едва заметно просвечивают сквозь неё, сквозь его любимую призрачную дочь.  
— Люблю, — она сейчас больше его собственное «я», чем та самая настоящая Эбигейл, чья жизнь вспышкой промелькнула в череде его будней, так что, наверное, любить её — это ужасно эгоистично с его стороны. Но он помнит и любит её именно такой.  
— И ты любишь его.  
— Люблю, — это признание даётся ему труднее. Он всё ещё пытается осознать и принять это слово, понять его новое значение. Уилл не знал, что любовь может быть и такой. Въедливой, проникающей под кожу, пронизывающей до самого основания. Этому чувству нет названия.  
— Так определись уже. _Сделай выбор_. Он не обязательно должен быть красивым или правильным.

Уилл собирается сказать ей, что это не новость, когда щёлкает дверной замок. Это отвлекает его, и когда он поворачивается назад — Эбигейл уже нет.  
Ганнибал снимает с себя пальто и аккуратно вешает его в шкаф в коридоре, прежде чем пройти в гостиную и поздороваться. Он оставляет на столешнице рядом с Уиллом плотный конверт и говорит отрешённо:  
— Положи это куда-нибудь к своим вещам.  
Уилл берёт конверт в руки. Он лёгкий, но довольно плотный.  
— Должен ли я посмотреть, что там?  
— Не сейчас. Это может подождать до твоего возвращения в Мэн, раз уж ты так твёрдо намерен уехать завтра. Просто забери это с собой.  
Уилл больше ничего не спрашивает. По крайней мере, Ганнибал, кажется, смирился с тем, что уже завтра останется один, и больше не пытается выторговать ещё немного времени, — потому что Уилл, конечно, с удовольствием бы остался, даже зная, как это опасно. Уилл уходит во вторую спальню, куда он за эти дни заглянул всего пару раз, только чтобы взять кое-что из одежды, и, открыв свою сумку, засовывает туда конверт. Он думает о том, что завтра должен будет собрать свои вещи. Должен будет уехать. Уилл не из тех, кому нравится жизнь на чемоданах — он любит своё личное пространство, свои вещи, свои дела — но сейчас ехать домой ему хочется меньше всего.

Он возвращается к Ганнибалу, и бóльшую часть вечера они не говорят ни об отъезде, ни о выборе, ни о таинственном конверте, ни о каких-либо конкретных выводах. Они пришли к взаимному негласному соглашению провести это время так, будто это обычный вечер из той жизни, которая могла бы у них быть. Ганнибал находит себе где-то ещё одну книгу, которая пока не успела превратиться в пресс для цветка, а Уилл устраивается на диване, лениво листая телеканалы. Когда это надоедает ему, он просто закрывает глаза, дрейфуя между мирами: одна его часть у реки с Эбигейл, а другая в ощущении руки Ганнибала, что нежно проводит по его волосам и шее, иногда исчезая, чтобы перевернуть страницу, но неизменно возвращаясь к нему.  
И это приятный вечер.

Уилл немного потягивается и, вздыхая, ворочается, чтобы устроиться поудобнее и посмотреть на Ганнибала, который отвлекается от своей книжки, окидывая его взглядом.  
Уилл говорит ему:  
— Я начинаю понимать, как тяжело тебе было уезжать без меня.  
Ганнибал задумывается на мгновение.  
— Это было трудно, учитывая, что мы испытали вместе. Но выбора не было. Тебе нужна была помощь, которую я был не в силах оказать в тех условиях. Нужно было вызвать скорую. И как только она была вызвана, я должен был исчезнуть — иначе меня бы поймали.  
— И всё равно… Спасибо, что спас меня.  
— Спасибо, что не умер, — губы Ганнибала едва заметно изгибаются в улыбке, но Уилл ловит её и улыбается в ответ.  
— Как оказалось, я просто ужасен в этом деле. У меня никак не получается умереть, сколько бы я ни пытался. Думаю, стоит взять паузу.  
Пальцы Ганнибала сжимаются в его волосах, но отпускают почти тут же.  
— Я был бы этому рад.  
Уилл слегка поднимает руку над своей головой, сжимая колено Ганнибала.  
— Тихая жизнь вдвоём, без пистолетов и ножей, без рек чужой крови и падений с обрывов… Ты не заскучаешь от такого? — Уилл пытается сделать вид, что шутит, но это серьёзный вопрос, и Ганнибал это знает.  
— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь сочту тебя скучным, Уилл. В мире ещё столько всего, что мы могли бы показать друг другу. Думаю, мы найдём способ, как можно провести время без угрозы нашим жизням.  
 _Как можно провести время?.._ Ох, как соблазнительно было сейчас воспользоваться этим, сменить направление их беседы и потащить Ганнибала обратно в спальню, ну или сделать это прямо здесь, в гостиной, на диване, чтобы увидеть, как выглядит Ганнибал, когда по-настоящему отпускает себя, при свете дня. От этой картинки у Уилла пересыхает во рту, и, судя по тихому смешку Ганнибала, направление его мыслей довольно очевидно.  
Уилл сдерживается и закрывает глаза, чтобы избавиться от столь яркого видения, но это не помогает. Оно всё ещё тут, под его веками.  
— Знаешь, — бормочет он полусерьёзно, — очень сложно сосредоточиться и сделать важный жизненный выбор, когда ты говоришь мне такие вещи таким тоном.

Уилл мог, не открывая глаз, понять, как Ганнибал самодовольно усмехается, говоря:  
— Во-первых, _ты_ первый поцеловал _меня_.  
— А, ну да, и ты теперь не дашь мне об этом забыть.  
— Разумеется, нет. Во-вторых, мне кажется, тебе необходимо было получить все нужные данные. Считай это фактом, требующим дальнейшего рассмотрения. У тебя есть прошедшие месяцы уединения для сравнения. Что из этого лучше?  
Уиллу даже не нужно отвечать на это, он просто обезоруживающе улыбается и, наконец, смотрит в глаза Ганнибала. _Мы. Мы намного лучше._  
Какое-то время они сидят молча, переживая это, и Уилл вдруг понимает, что больше не чувствует своего падения. Он чувствует, что его поймали и держат в руках, и дальше падать он уже не будет.  
Он ожидал, что на него снизойдёт откровение, ударит молния или разверзнутся небеса. Но вместо этого мир, кажется, отклонился от оси лишь слегка, самую малость, на пару градусов — но этого хватит для того, чтобы осколки его сердца собрались в единое целое снова.  
Он с непривычной ясностью вдруг осознаёт, что его зовут Уилл Грэм, что он в Бостоне и что сейчас вечер, и он в номере отеля с Ганнибалом Лектером. Что завтра он уедет в Мэн, чтобы сделать там всё, что будет в его силах, ради Молли и Уолтера, и позаботиться обо всех своих собаках и о том, чтобы Джек не стал искать его. И затем, после того, как он разберётся со своими делами в Мэне, он отправится домой.  
Эта ясность успокаивает его, и он фиксирует это в сознании, чтобы, возможно, вернуться к этому приятному воспоминанию позже. А затем он садится на диване, забирая у Ганнибала книгу. Тот слабо протестует:  
— Ты имеешь что-то личное против моего времени на чтение?  
— Тебе стоит привыкать к маленьким историям, — Уилл небрежно бросает книжку на столик и осторожно устраивается на Ганнибале, обхватив его бёдра коленями и нежно целуя в губы.

Ганнибал едва дышит, но улыбается и подаётся вперёд, чтобы углубить поцелуй.  
— Полагаю, это тот компромисс, к которому мы должны будем прийти.  
Он уже собирается подняться и отвести Уилла в спальню, когда тот качает головой и ловит Ганнибала в кольцо своих рук.  
— Нет, не хочу туда. Давай здесь, — Уилл улыбается, чувствуя, как скользят ладони Ганнибала по его бёдрам, и бросает красноречивый взгляд на маленький обеденный стол. — Ну или там. У нас ещё много времени и необследованных поверхностей.  
Он смотрит в глаза Ганнибала — темнеющие от желания и голода, чувствует, как напрягается под ним его тело и, выждав пару мгновений, продолжает, растягивая слова как можно дольше:  
— Я хочу убедиться, что тебе будет что вспомнить, пока меня не будет рядом. Мне потребуется несколько недель, чтобы вернуться к тебе, — Уилл останавливается, наблюдая за тем, как медленно осознание осветляет лицо Ганнибала. — Но я вернусь. Обещаю. Идёт?  
Можно даже не сомневаться, что Ганнибал будет согласен с этим планом, но Уилл всё равно хочет, чтобы тот сказал это вслух. Впрочем, прямо Ганнибал ему так и не отвечает — но Уилл слышит своё имя, благоговейно и поражённо выдохнутое в его губы, чувствует каждое мгновение их поцелуя и помнит, как они ещё пару часов после исследовали возможности разнообразных нетронутых поверхностей в их номере. И этого более чем достаточно, чтобы пережить следующие недели друг без друга.


	18. Chapter 18

Утро наступает слишком быстро.

Уилл безуспешно пытается спрятаться от него под подушками, но в конце концов просто прижимается к теплу Ганнибала, который, как оказалось, уже проснулся. Он выглядит уставшим, будто не спал вовсе.  
Уиллу так хочется сказать, как сильно ему не нравится всё это, но это лишь раззадорит Ганнибала, и он начнёт снова просить его остаться, а Уилл сейчас как никогда готов поддаться этим уговорам. Но он знает — чтобы начать новую жизнь, нужно раз и навсегда распрощаться со старой. Поставить твёрдую точку в своём сердце и позволить времени залечить эту рану.  
Так что Уилл лишь целует Ганнибала и просит сделать кофе, пока он будет в ванной. Уилл принимает душ, затем выпивает свой кофе, одевается, небрежно скидывает вещи в сумку — всё почти на автопилоте. Единственный момент, когда Уилл полностью осознаёт, кто он и где, — это когда Ганнибал в последнюю секунду целует его так горячо, будто пытаясь оставить на его губах след на долгие недели. Уилл пытается запомнить это ощущение, задержать его в сознании, заранее зная, что не справится с этим.  
Ему удаётся выдавить из себя лишь это:  
— Пожалуйста, не натвори глупостей. Будь осторожен. Не попадись. И дождись меня.

Он обещает позвонить, когда приедет к себе. Обещает вернуться как можно быстрее. И едва не бросается прочь из номера, из отеля, лишая себя возможности передумать.  
Он так боится, что может повернуть назад, что гонит по трассе, не останавливаясь нигде, кроме заправок, пока не проезжает добрую половину пути. Выйти из машины его заставляет только голод, ведь всё, что у него было, — это одна чашка кофе с утра.

Пробки осложняют путь, но ему всё же удаётся добраться до дома ближе к вечеру. Он отстёгивает ремень безопасности, но не спешит выбираться из машины, наблюдая за тем, как играют закатные лучи в ветвях деревьев. Уилл чувствует себя странно: он изменился, но это место — нет. Здесь по-прежнему так красиво.

Он обещал позвонить. Похлопав себя по карманам, Уилл находит телефон и нерешительно очерчивает кнопки. А вдруг Ганнибал, наконец, смог уснуть, после того, как всю ночь неустанно охранял его? Уиллу не хочется его будить. Поэтому он пишет сообщение: _«Уже дома, цел и невредим. Надеюсь, ты спишь. Хотелось бы мне быть рядом. Позвони мне потом, хорошо?»_.  
В его словах — пустота и ничего конкретного, и этого мало, ужасно мало, но это всё, что он может написать. Уилл запихивает телефон обратно в карман и идёт к дому, где за дверью собаки уже сходят с ума от шума подъехавшей машины.

Они обрушиваются на него пушистой лавиной неприкрытого счастья, и на какое-то время Уилл перестаёт беспокоиться обо всём, просто увлечённо лаская всех своих питомцев. Как только они немного унимаются, Уилл звонит сиделке и говорит ей, что он уже дома, и она может не приходить сегодня. Он бегло просматривает письма и отмечает, что по большей части на конвертах значится только его имя. Молли, должно быть, уже послала запрос о переводе почты на себя. Она приняла решение — и теперь просто уверенно идёт к этой цели. И это, наверное, даже к лучшему.

Уилл достаёт из сумки свои немногочисленные вещи. Одежду он бросает в корзину для белья, остальное расставляет на комоде. Он думал, что стены дома будут по-прежнему душить его, как это было, когда он уезжал отсюда, но теперь ему отчего-то лучше. Теперь вперёд его двигает настоящее желание и цель, а не страх, и это всё упрощает.  
Пытаясь задержать эту мысль в голове, Уилл растягивается на кровати и берёт в руки свой обычный, нормальный телефон, о котором он отчаянно пытался не вспоминать в прошедшие дни. Экран мигает предупреждениями о пропущенных звонках и оставленных голосовых сообщениях. Уилл трёт рукой глаза и включает записи сообщений. Лучше покончить со всем этим сейчас, пусть даже это будет очень больно, чем растягивать эту пытку на несколько дней.

Пип.  
 _«Уилл, это Фредди. Ты так и не ответил на моё последнее письмо, так что я решила позвонить и спросить, как дела. Ты подумал насчёт интервью? Я могла бы подъехать к тебе, чтобы договориться о времени. Может, даже сделать пару снимков в доме. Дай знать, как решишь.»_  
Уилл нажимает «Удалить» с коротким смешком — Фредди ведь знает, что он никогда не согласится, но всё равно продолжает названивать в надежде на то, что он о чём-нибудь проболтается в порыве гнева.

Пип.  
 _«Привет. Слушай, я ещё не узнавала насчёт юристов и прочего, просто решила позвонить, узнать, как ты. Я знаю, что тебе тоже не нравится всё это, как и мне. Но что поделать. Береги себя. Я позвоню позже.»_  
Это сообщение он не удаляет. Да, от этого будет только больнее, но он не может просто так стереть Молли из своей жизни, как стёр только что Фредди Лаундс.

Пип.  
 _«Мистер Грэм, Вас беспокоят из офиса доктора Марино. Ваш сеанс назначен на 12 число, на 15 часов дня…»_  
Упс. Уилл пытается вспомнить, зачем ему вообще нужен был этот сеанс. У него было так много сеансов и докторов в последнее время. Наверное, это просто плановое обследование, так что можно было особо не беспокоиться, но это заставляет его задуматься над тем, с чем ещё ему нужно будет разобраться, прежде чем он уедет отсюда навсегда. Он усмехается: похоже, ему просто повезло, что в новой жизни у него будет свой личный доктор.  
Непрочитанными остались ещё одно сообщение из приюта для животных, которое Уилл отложил на завтра, и одно из школы Уолтера, которое ему не хотелось открывать. И ничего от Джека, что означает либо то, что его маленькая поездка осталась незамеченной, либо же то, что Джек как раз в курсе всего и просто выжидает нужного момента. И вновь Уилла настигает то знакомое едва ощутимое напряжение, без которого он так прекрасно провёл последние пару дней и был бы рад прожить и всю оставшуюся жизнь тоже.

Он кладёт телефон обратно на тумбочку и просто лежит какое-то время, закинув руку за голову и наблюдая за меняющимся узором танцующих теней и света на потолке.

Затем он переодевается в старые джины и водолазку, недовольно оглядывая всё ещё заметные засосы на шее, берёт свой ящик с инструментами и выходит на улицу, окружённый резвящимися собаками. На участке оставалось ещё столько дел, и он намерен начать прямо сейчас, раз уж ему всё равно придётся вскоре продавать этот дом. И ему нужно было чем-то занять себя — так что пусть лучше это будет что-то полезное, чем очередные пара недель бессмысленных размышлений.

Уилл начинает с подсобного сарайчика, дверь которого никогда не закрывалась нормально. Работа простая, и в ней так легко забыться, просто наслаждаясь своими умелыми движениями, без погружения в темнейшие глубины своего разума.  
На улице тепло и хорошо, и Уилл теряется во времени за работой. Его мысли дрейфуют между прошлым и будущим. И несмотря на вернувшееся напряжение, несмотря на то, что ему ещё долго придётся спать одному, он всё равно удовлетворённо хмыкает.

Он работает на улице, пока собаки не начинают требовать ужин. Уилл уходит в дом, кормит собак и откапывает что-то из морозилки для себя, делая мысленную заметку съездить завтра в магазин. Он ест, свернувшись на диване с книжкой, про себя с усмехаясь горькой иронии: уж насколько Молли была фанатом Настоящих Семейных Ужинов, но Ганнибал наверняка любит их даже больше, так что ему следует радоваться пока ещё имеющейся возможности есть когда, как и что он хочет.

Позже, вечером, когда небо за окном уже давно стемнело, и Уилл наслаждался игрой со своими собаками, звонит телефон. Уилл бросает мяч, смотря за тем, как тот скачет по коридору, прежде чем ответить на звонок.  
— Привет. Ты долго.  
— Я, всё-таки, очень сильно устал. В последние ночи рядом со мной обнаруживался инкуб, мешавший мне спать.  
Уилл даже не собирается извиняться за это. Он опускается в ближайшее кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее для долгой беседы, и спрашивает:  
— Ну и где мы сейчас? Париж? Москва? Аргентина?  
Голос Ганнибала так невозможно близко, так жарко, как ни одна звуковая волна не способна передать.  
— Я здесь. В нашем номере, в Бостоне. Я лежу на своей половине кровати. И ты лежишь рядом со мной.  
Уилл улыбается, закрывает глаза — и оказывается рядом.


	19. Chapter 19

— Это похоже на игру на терменвоксе, — выдыхает Ганнибал. Уиллу не нравится это странное сравнение, но он никак не может возразить, потому что едва дышит, его сердце бешено бьётся в груди. — Недостаток тактильного отклика усложняет задачу, но звучание превосходит всяческие ожидания.  
_«Мне, вообще-то, не очень нравится делать это по телефону»_ , — вот, что сказал бы Уилл, если бы мог. Ну или: _«Не говори мне ничего про моё ‘звучание'»_. Или: _«Ты взмолишься о пощаде, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз»_.  
Но вместо этого он ждёт, когда дыхание вернётся к нему, чтобы он мог озвучить свои мысли, и к этому моменту, всё, что он может выдавить из себя, это тихий смешок:  
— Ну… это интересный вариант того, как можно начать утро.  
— И приятный, я надеюсь?  
— А я и не жалуюсь. Просто мне через пару часов нужно ехать в город к тому противному юристу, а я сейчас вряд ли способен сосредоточиться на чём-либо. И знаешь, если я испорчу все бланки, виноват будешь ты. Ты опасный человек.  
— Пожалуйста, заполняй все бумаги аккуратно. Не затягивай с этим, иначе мне придётся приехать и забрать тебя с собой в Росарио силком, даже если для этого нужно будет свернуть шею Джеку.

Господи, почему ему так нравится, когда Ганнибал говорит такие вещи?

— Я ничего не затягиваю, ты сам знаешь. Прошла всего неделя. Такие вещи за неделю не делаются. Это даже не особо важные документы, так… — Уилл машет рукой, пусть даже Ганнибал и не увидит этого, выражая своё расстройство всеми этими бюрократическими проволочками, бесконечными встречами с юристами и тому подобным. Ему на самом деле плевать на всё это — он просто хочет отдать Молли и Уолтеру всё, что у него есть, и спокойно отпустить их. — Какие-то бумажки по поводу собственности, банковских счетов и ещё чего-то такого. Я не особо вчитывался, — а вот по поводу банка стоит поговорить. — Да, вот, кстати…  
— Ты открыл конверт? — Ганнибал говорит быстро, не давая Уиллу возможности прервать себя: — Пожалуйста, не протестуй. Если тебе ничего не нужно — ты можешь просто отдать мне всё обратно. Я лишь хотел, чтобы у тебя было что-то на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Уилл бросает взгляд на открытый конверт на комоде, из которого выглядывает пачка наличных, довольно крупная сумма. И это ещё одно напоминание о том, как они отличаются: если бы Уиллу пришлось куда-то быстро сбегать без всякого плана, он бы просто сел на ближайший междугородний автобус неизвестно куда. Ему бы и в голову не пришло держать в спальне какую-то сумму на случай, если что-нибудь произойдёт. Это и правда успокаивает.

Но в этом есть и второе дно — это план «Б». Ганнибал даёт ему возможность сбежать не только вместе с ним, но и от себя. Если Уилл этого захочет. Но Уилл даже не думает об этом и не спрашивает Ганнибала об этой стороне его подарка.  
— Я не собирался ни на что жаловаться. Я воспользуюсь этим, если потребуется. Меня, вообще-то, больше интересует паспорт. Давно он у тебя?  
— Он был спрятан в доме у обрыва. Я забрал его с собой в надежде на то, что ты выживешь и воспользуешься им после.  
Интересно, не было ли там и третьего пакета документов, которым теперь уже никогда не воспользуется Эбигейл, и который, вероятно, уже хранится как улика в ФБР?  
— Я тут такой молодой. И вообще не выгляжу как Коннор.  
Он слышит едва заметный вздох облегчения по ту сторону линии: они больше не говорят о том, что случилось в тот кровавый вечер на кухне Ганнибала, и для чего на самом деле предназначались эти документы.  
— Этот паспорт нужен только для того, чтобы ты смог выехать из страны. Как только ты приедешь, мы сделаем тебе новые документы, и ты сможешь выбрать себе любое имя.  
Потому что, естественно, у Ганнибала Лектера есть свой личный паспортист, который только и ждёт, когда же приедет Уилл. Кто бы сомневался. Уилл даже ничего не говорит; это та жизнь, которую он выбрал сам, так что придётся привыкать.

— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим. Слушай, мне уже пора. Собаки внизу сейчас выбьют дверь, а мне ещё нужно принять душ, потому что кое-кто позвонил мне с самого утра и наговорил кучу всяких непотребностей, и я просто не могу появиться теперь в таком виде в публичном месте.  
Ганнибал вздыхает — тихо и слегка расстроенно рыча, и Уиллу нравится этот звук.  
— Договорились. Но я должен предупредить тебя: я вряд ли выпущу тебя из дома в ближайшую неделю после твоего приезда. Всё это уже начинает утомлять.  
— Я скоро буду. Имей немного терпения, — Уилл делает паузу, прежде чем добавить: — И да, я не собираюсь выходить из дома как минимум недели две. Так что тебе лучше начать освобождать своё расписание. Хорошего дня, Ганнибал, — и он кладёт трубку до того, как тот может что-то ответить.  
Уилл выбирается из кровати и спускается вниз, чтобы покормить собак. Он усмехается, слыша, как почти сразу начинает вибрировать телефон, и намеренно обходит его стороной: если Ганнибал так хочет, чтобы последнее слово было за ним — пусть так, вот только Уилл не собирается потакать его желаниям.

Он одевается и едет в город, проводя утро со своим противным юристом, которого невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Он такой грубый. Ганнибал бы уже давно сделал из него крокеты. И сделает, если Уилл попросит.  
Но Уилл, конечно, ни о чем таком просить не будет. Лучше вообще не думать об этом, потому что до добра это не доведёт. Так что вместо этого Уилл сосредотачивается на документах.  
Юрист раздражён тем, что Уилл не сопротивляется и подписывает всё без оглядки, и Уиллу становится интересно: это потому, что он хочет заработать на его деле в суде или он просто считает его идиотом? Может, и то, и другое. Как бы то ни было, Уилл отбрасывает все свои возражения и подписывает бумаги по собственности и банковским счетам. Молли уже начала заполнять их, так что Уиллу нужно лишь доделать всё до конца, аккуратно и бесполезно. Его любовь в документах не выразишь, и ему просто хочется уже побыстрее закончить с этим.

Справившись с этим, он отправляется домой ждать, когда ему придёт официальное заявление на развод. Уилл почти неуместно усмехается, представляя себе, что по правде стоило было бы написать в «причинах».  
_Мы с сыном едва не умерли из-за того, что мой будущий бывший муж безрассудно решил убить своего… кто бы он там ему ни был… в общем того, к кому он сейчас собирается сбежать в Аргентину, чтобы насладиться своим волшебным счастливым концом. И это вовсе не диснеевский счастливый конец. Это больше похоже на сказки братьев Гримм, и я бы хотела спасти его, но не могу — я должна защитить сына от этой стремительно разворачивающейся катастрофы, да и не то чтобы мой муж так уж хочет быть спасённым. Этого достаточно?_

Поэтому Уилл просто… просто ждёт этого заявления. Ждёт, пока в приюте подберут дома для его собак. Осознавать развод больно, но он находит утешение в мысли о том, что теперь Молли будет счастлива. А остальное можно пережить.  
Уилл на самом деле терпеть не может это бесполезное ожидание. Оно неприятно ворочается где-то в животе, и он не представляет, что ему делать сейчас, что ему делать целую неделю.

В конце концов он едет за покупками — продуктами, техникой и книгами — и, помотавшись, направляется обратно. Дома он разложит продукты по своим местам и заменит оконную сетку, которую вытащил вчера. Он продолжит дрессировать собак, что появились в его стае последними; он чувствует потребность обучить их как можно большему как можно быстрее, чтобы их удалось как можно лучше пристроить.  
Уже почти доехав до дома, он по какой-то прихоти сворачивает и останавливается возле кафе, в котором никогда не был. Он заказывает себе кофе и уже протягивает пару купюр, когда бариста спрашивает его имя. Его язык путается на секунду, а затем, будто по наитию, он говорит:  
— Коннор.  
Просто так, из любопытства. Из желания почувствовать вкус этого имени на языке.  
Уилл ожидал, что в него тут же ударит молния, но нет — ничего не происходит. Никто не говорит ему: «Ты совсем не похож на Коннора!», никто не отчитывает его за то, что он представился чужим именем. Он расплачивается на кассе, забирает через пару минут свой кофе, когда с другого конца стойки кричат «Коннор!», и усаживается в мягкое кресло.  
Он проводит пальцами по буквам чужого имени на своём стаканчике, бродя в мыслях какое-то время, а затем достаёт пакет из книжного магазина. Он вынимает две книги: одна с испанским для начинающих, другая посложнее, которую он купил в надежде на то, что его полузабытый французский поможет быстрее справиться с основами.  
И так как других дел у него на сегодня нет, он устраивается поудобнее с книгой и кофе для Коннора и начинает учить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Росарио — город в провинции Санта-Фе, Аргентина; третий по численности населения город в стране после Буэнос-Айреса и Кордовы.  
> Испанский является государственным языком в Аргентине.


	20. Chapter 20

Телефон, тот, который из обычной жизни, звонит, когда Уилл стоит на кухне, нарезая курицу для очередной порции собачьего корма (порции становятся всё меньше и меньше, и Уилл невольно задумывается, не будет ли эта последней, но отбрасывает эту мысль). Он бегло оглядывает свои покрытые курицей руки и решает, что в его обычной жизни нет никого, кто не мог бы подождать пару минут, и продолжает готовить.  
Собаки пушистой волной вьются у его ног в нетерпении, постоянно отвлекая его, и, наверное, из-за этого они не слышат, как хлопает снаружи дверца машины, как скрипят доски на крыльце; поэтому, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, Уилл дёргается и режет глубоко по пальцу.

Он стоит, с минуту просто рассматривая капающую на разделочную доску кровь, а затем негромко чертыхается и, схватив пачку бумажных полотенец, чтобы остановить кровь, и идёт к двери.

Он был готов увидеть Джека, или Фредди, или курьера с бумагами на развод. Но он не был готов увидеть Молли. Она, кажется, тоже не была к этому готова, по крайней мере, она явно не ожидала увидеть Уилла в майке и боксёрах, с капающей на пол кровью.  
Они оба стоят с замершим на долгое мгновение сердцем, а затем Молли говорит с лёгким недоумением:  
— Я просто не знала, что делать. Приехать сюда казалось странным, но и звонить тоже. Прости. Ты в порядке? Тебе помочь? Ты лишился пальцев?  
Уилл уверен, что сейчас стоит, просто уставившись на неё, поэтому пытается как-то взять себя в руки:  
— Эм, да. Нет. Прости. Дашь мне минут пять? Заходи пока. Будь как… эм, ну то есть, это и так твой дом тоже, просто… Да чёрт. В общем, ты меня поняла. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он исчезает наверху, сразу направляясь в спальню, чтобы спрятать второй телефон, пачку наличных и рисунок Ганнибала в ящик свой тумбочки. Он стал неосмотрительным. В процессе он умудряется оставить кровавый отпечаток пальца на рисунке и отстранённо думает: _«это вполне уместно»_.  
Затем он идёт в ванную, где промывает свой палец под водой, позволяя неприятному жжению полностью поглотить его чувства. Он не до конца понимает, что происходит, и ему нужно быть начеку, несмотря на то, что часть его просто воет от необходимости защищаться от Молли, от кого бы то ни было вообще. Уилл прижимает к ране чистый кусок марли и надевает штаны, почти не испачкав их.

Он глубоко вздыхает пару раз, чтобы почувствовать настоящую реальность, — половицы под ногами, мерно пульсирующую рану на пальце, глухой звук голоса Молли, разговаривающей с собаками внизу. А затем спускается вниз, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что осталось от жизни, которую он уже начал забывать.

Молли он находит на кухне; она уже вытерла кровь с ножа и теперь заканчивает нарезать курицу. Уилл видел её, стоящей на этом самом месте на кухне, тысячу раз прежде, и его сердце сжимается, когда он понимает, что этот раз, почти наверняка, будет последним. Он усаживается на стул, неловко оттопырив палец с марлей, потому что неловкость всегда спасает в таких ситуациях.  
— Не стоит, Молли.  
— Всё в порядке, — похоже, она рада отвлечься и поделать что-то руками, ведь это освобождает от необходимость смотреть ему в глаза. — Похоже, у тебя всё плохо. Тебе, наверное, нужно наложить швы? Я могу подвезти тебя до больницы.  
Он не уверен, что ему так уж нужны швы, но зато в чём он уверен точно, так это в том, что провести очередные полдня у доктора, с Молли или без, он совсем не хочет.  
— Да нет, ничего ужасного. Уже начинает заживать. Глупо получилось — меня просто вспугнул звонок в дверь.  
— И снова прости, мне следовало предупредить о приезде, — она поворачивается к нему, и в её взгляде только боль и сомнение. И ему так плохо от того, что это всё, так или иначе, из-за него. — Я, вообще-то, не собиралась заезжать. Мне просто нужно было закрыть окончательно магазин. Я не хотела говорить тебе, потому что думала, что так будет лучше для нас обоих. А затем это показалось мне таким стрёмным — приехать и не сказать тебе. Я собиралась отправить тебе почтой кое-какие бумаги, которые ты должен подписать, но это выглядит так безразлично. Ну и раз уж я всё равно оказалась здесь, то решила, что стоит заехать. Вот так.

Что он может на это сказать? Он вздыхает и уже собирается запустить руку в волосы, когда понимает, что держит в ладони окровавленный кусок марли.  
— Всё в порядке. Всё нормально. Я рад тебя видеть, — это даже не совсем ложь. Так приятно и ужасно одновременно видеть её как раньше. — Оставь уже в покое собачью еду. Иди сюда, присядь. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды или чего-то покрепче? Немного рановато, конечно, но кого это волнует?  
На это он получает кривую усмешку.  
— Да всё нормально. Разве что воды только. Я сама налью, сиди, а то ты все стаканы кровью забрызгаешь. Подними руку. Ближе к сердцу, давай.  
Уилл уходит в гостиную, и через пару минут к нему присоединяется и Молли со стаканом воды в руке. Пару минут они просто говорят — и это даже не так ужасно. Всё было бы проще, будь это ужасно. По большей части они обсуждают только Уолтера. Это безопасная тема, так как они оба искренне любят его. Он хорошо освоился в новой школе, лучше спит и через пару недель будет отмечать свой день рождения. Уилл не спрашивает, что ему подарить, — его к этому моменту уже не будет в стране.

В конце концов, про Уолтера больше нечего сказать, и пару минут они сидят молча. Молли рассеянно гладит одну из собак, и Уилл видит, как она раздумывает, спрашивать ли его о том, почему их питомцев стало меньше. Он решает сказать об этом сам:  
— Я, наверное, уеду на какое-то время. Как только всё будет сделано. Возьму лодку и поплыву на юга, на несколько месяцев. Им вряд ли бы это понравилось, а ты забрать их не можешь, я знаю. Так что я ищу им новые дома.  
Молли наклоняет голову, будто рассматривая одну из собак, что расположилась на её коленях, и когда она снова поднимает взгляд на Уилла, что бы она не пыталась скрыть — ей это удалось. Её лицо ничего не выражает. Она закрывается от него.  
— Звучит прекрасно. Похоже, тебе сейчас это не помешает.  
— Да, наверное. Думаю, мне нужно время, чтобы понять, что делать дальше.  
— Будь осторожен. Ты будешь там совсем один. Как только осядешь где-нибудь, дай кому-то знать.  
Уилл не уверен, о чем именно они говорят сейчас. И никогда не спросит о её подозрениях. Но кивает.  
— Я буду осторожен. И найду для них хорошие дома. С нами всё будет в порядке.  
Она вздыхает и смотрит на воду в своём стакане.  
— Ты знаешь, что всё не так просто. Даже если ты подпишешь все бумажки в мире, легче не станет.

Это напоминает им обоим о том, что она привезла с собой бумаги, которые Уилл должен подписать. Это официальное заявление на развод, с подписания которого начнётся обратный отсчёт до окончания их брака. Избежать неловкости сейчас просто невозможно, поэтому в конце концов Молли просто протягивает ему папку, и Уилл обещает ей всё прочитать и подписать. И больше им нечего обсудить. Пара фраз о доме и ремонте. Пара воспоминаний, но ничего слишком давящего. И это даже приятно, если бы всё вокруг не горело болью.

Им ещё столько нужно сказать друг другу, и нет никакой возможности это высказать на самом деле. И они, как кажется, приходят к взаимному молчаливому соглашению просто оставить всё как есть. Просто посидеть ещё раз вместе в своём доме, поговорить друг с другом, вспомнить всё и отпустить.

Он провожает её до двери и крепко обнимает, зная, что это последний раз, когда они видят друг друга, если только их с Ганнибалом не поймают, и Молли будет достаточно добра (или разъярена), чтобы навестить его в тюрьме или психбольнице. Он наблюдает за тем, как её машина исчезает из вида.

Стоит ей уехать, как Уилл обнаруживает себя бесцельно бродящим по дому, пока не оказывается в спальне. Он забирается под одеяло, несмотря на то, что ещё день, и проваливается в пустой сон, но его гонит скорее защитная реакция, возможность забыться и не думать, чем какая-то усталость.  
Когда он просыпается, за окном уже давно темно. Уилл стирает сонливость с глаз и какое-то время просто лежит на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Потом он встаёт и проверяет свою руку. Кровотечение прекратилось, так что можно обойтись без швов. Он прочищает и заматывает порез, оставляя его заживать. Ещё один шрам в его длиннющем списке.

Остаток вечера Уилл проводит, не обращая внимания на бумаги, лежащие на столе в гостиной. Он долго гуляет с собаками, изматывая их и себя. Затем садится учить испанский, но почему-то никак не может сфокусироваться на словах. Он пытается поесть, но совсем не чувствует голода.  
В конце концов, около полуночи, он берёт в руки документы, быстро просматривает их, едва вчитываясь в детали, проверяя только самые важные факты. Он подписывает и запихивает всё в папку, бросая её на кухонный стол, чтобы завтра отправить по почте.

Уилл поднимается наверх и забирается в кровать со вторым телефоном в руках. Напряжение отпускает его, стоит только услышать голос Ганнибала по ту сторону линии.  
— Привет. У меня был такой отстойный день. Не хочу говорить об этом, просто... Просто можешь отвлечь меня от этого? Расскажи какую-нибудь историю. Чем длиннее — тем лучше. Я не хочу говорить, я хочу послушать тебя.  
Уилл включает громкоговоритель и аккуратно ставит телефон на тумбочку, а затем просто растягивается на кровати, слушая в темноте голос Ганнибала, долго рассказывающий ему разные истории. Между реальностью и сном сердце Уилла переполняется противоречивыми чувствами от одной только мысли: _всё почти кончено_.


	21. Chapter 21

В последний день Уилл просыпается до будильника, в недоумении от того, что именно подняло его, пока до него не доходит: это звенящая тишина. Он никогда не оставался один в этом доме. Его обдаёт холодком от этой мысли, и он внезапно понимает, что в ближайшее время уже не уснёт.  
Он поднимается и начинает готовиться, медленно и методично, убирая за собой более тщательно, чем обычно. Кровать застелена, каждая тарелка после завтрака вымыта и поставлена на своё место. Неизвестно, когда в этом доме появится кто-то в следующий раз, и Уиллу не хочется, чтобы после него остался беспорядок.

Вымывшись и переодевшись в комфортную для долгого трансферного перелёта одежду, Уилл садится за письма. Он и так откладывал это, как только мог.

_Прости, что не остаюсь до конца всех этих бумажных процедур, но для меня это слишком тяжело. Мне кажется, всё уже решено, но если что-то ещё осталось неясным, то я всё отдаю тебе и Уолтеру. Юрист в курсе, и у тебя не должно быть никаких проблем, если что — покажешь ему это письмо. Всё, что нужно мне, я забрал с собой. Я не стану звонить вам, но знай, что я всегда буду думать о вас. Будь счастлива, Молли. Это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел для тебя._

Этого мало, да, но произошедшее ничем не окупишь. Только временем. Уилл не пишет Уолтеру, не желая бередить в его памяти то, что тот уже начал забывать. Уолтер молод, он быстрее придёт в себя, так что лучше просто оставить его в покое. 

Затем он пишет Алане, точнее Марго, так как обе они уже уехали из страны, скрывая своё местонахождение. Конечно, пока его письмо проберётся сквозь множество стражей, охраняющих семейство Вёрджер-Блум, пройдёт немало времени, но он уверен, что когда-нибудь они получат его. Всё-таки Марго, как глава компании Вёрджеров, не могла исчезнуть бесследно.

_Я уезжаю на какое-то время. Прости, что не встретился с тобой до отъезда. Вы можете вернуться, когда захотите. Вам больше ничто не угрожает. И, если сможешь, передай Джеку, чтобы он оставил всё как есть. Будет лучше, если он найдёт другой объект для своего внимания. Я знаю, что многого прошу, но так действительно будет лучше для всех. Когда вернёшься, можешь, если не трудно, позвонить Кэти, моей соседке (её контакт в конверте)? Она забрала к себе пару моих псов, но я сказал ей, что ты, возможно, захочешь взять Уинстона. Вы с Яблочком всегда нравились ему. Мне кажется, из него выйдет отличный Вёрджер-Блум._

Он думает над тем, чтобы написать Джеку, но в этом нет нужды. Джек либо продолжит следить за ним, либо нет, так что им сейчас лучше просто затаиться и выждать, пока он не уйдёт на пенсию. Его преемник не будет столь внимателен к ним, не будет воспринимать всё так лично. Это всё, на что Уилл надеется сейчас.  
Он запаковывает последние вещи: всё в небольшой сумке, которая будет с ним в течение всех предстоящих долгих перелётов и многочасовых ожиданий. Ему много не нужно; то, чего он хочет на самом деле, уже ждёт его в конце пути.  
Он запихивает паспорт на имя Уилла Грэма в боковой карман чемодана. Может, когда-нибудь он снова ему пригодится. Паспорт Коннора и посадочный талон он кладёт в свой карман. Сначала он доедет до Бангора, оттуда короткий перелёт до Атланты, где он проведёт несколько часов, затем ночным рейсом до Буэнос-Айреса, где его уже встретит Ганнибал и отвезёт на машине в Росарио.

Почти сутки он будет в пути и наверняка ужасно устанет, но после всего этот план кажется слишком простым. Уилл всё ещё ожидает подвоха. Он роется в сумке, ища таблетки, и проглатывает, не запивая, свой «Ативан», чтобы не сойти с ума до того, как переступит порог дома.  
Ему ещё рано уезжать, но всё уже упаковано, и он не знает, что делать. Он ещё раз обходит дом, проверяя, всё ли везде убрано и заперто, ожидая в сохранности Молли. Затем осторожно закрывает входную дверь и останавливается на крыльце, оглядывая верхушки деревьев. Засовывает письма в ящик, чтобы их потом забрал почтальон. И, наконец, достаёт из кармана мобильный, набирая единственный сохранённый в памяти номер.

— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, Уилл. Всё в порядке? Я думал, ты будешь занят этим утром, — в голосе Ганнибала звучит сонливость, хотя в Аргентине не так уж поздно. Должно быть, его жизнь ужасно спокойна. Мысль о спокойной жизни радует Уилла; он бы не отказался от спокойствия на какое-то время.  
— Я уже собрался и теперь стою на крыльце дома с ключами от двери в руках. Я подумал, что сейчас самое время позвонить тебе и дать последний шанс отменить всё. Скажи, что не хочешь, чтобы я сел на самолёт.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я могу сказать такое?  
Уилл едва находит себе место, его почти трясёт, и ему срочно нужно успокоиться.  
— Да уж вряд ли, но я бы хотел услышать это от тебя. Это всё ещё может быть ужасной ошибкой. Так что у тебя ещё есть возможность всё отменить.  
Его напряжение растворяется в тёплом смешке по ту сторону.  
— Я с нетерпением жду всех ошибок, что мы можем совершить вместе. Закрой дверь, выбрось ключ и езжай к аэропорту. Если ты опоздаешь на свой рейс, я буду крайне расстроен.  
— Боже упаси видеть твоё расстройство, — Уилл даже не понимает, что улыбается, пока не слышит эту улыбку в своём голосе, и его тревоги исчезают. — Я этого не выдержу. Ладно, мне пора, — он останавливается, осознавая свои слова. — Увидимся завтра.  
— И послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Если ты воздержишься от сбрасывания нас с ближайшего обрыва, который только сможешь найти.

Уилл играется с мыслью о новом правиле, запрещающем Ганнибалу упоминать их импровизированный прыжок с обрыва чаще одного раза в неделю, но не говорит об этом вслух. Ему отчего-то кажется, что как только он переберётся к Ганнибалу, устанавливать новые правила будет тяжеловато. Так что лучше оставить своё влияние для более важных вещей. Хотя, по мнению Уилла, «ты пытался вскрыть мой череп и съесть мои мозги, пока я ещё пользуюсь ими» превосходит «я сброшу нас с обрыва», если уж говорить о том, кто, что и кому сделал.  
Они станут настоящей катастрофой. И Уилл никогда не хотел ничего больше, чем этой катастрофы, завтра, послезавтра и послепослезавтра, до бесконечности — всей этой прекрасной катастрофы, которой они будут.

Он готов.

Уилл кладёт трубку, и внезапно ему становится так легко, почти хорошо, и утренняя тревога оставляет его хотя бы на какое-то время. Это странное сочетание таблеток, голоса Ганнибала и осознания, что всё уже скоро кончится. И он начнёт новую жизнь, что бы за этим не последовало.  
Он закрывает дверь и кладёт ключ под кирпич, где его найдёт Молли, если она приедет в дом первой. Он берёт свои сумки и быстро идёт к машине, не оглядываясь на опустевшее и наглухо закрытое место, в котором он когда-то жил, и которое перестало быть его домом.

Уилл едет до Бангора; в машине прохладный ветер и Эбигейл, стреляющая в него взглядом. Он находит какой-то неблагоприятный на вид район, где бросает автомобиль, — не закрыв окна и двери. Пусть машину заберут или растащат на запчасти — Уиллу всё равно, что случится, как только всё, что когда-то было Уиллом Грэмом, рассеется, словно туман.  
Он быстро проходит пару кварталов и ловит такси, на котором добирается до аэропорта.  
Самое худшее — это прохождение досмотра. Он так уверен в том, что его остановят. Укажут на поддельный паспорт, или узнают, несмотря на его бороду и отчаянные попытки слиться с толпой, или он привлечёт чьё-либо внимание своей просьбой обыскать его вместо того, чтобы как все пройти металлодетектер, но то количество железа, которое держит его кости, вероятно, подсветит монитор сканера как рождественскую ёлку.

Он готовится к катастрофе, но она минует его, и с напускной бравадой он проходит через зону досмотра без всяких проблем, пока не оказывается по ту сторону в безликой толпе. Дальше всё просто. Он часто летал по работе, так что с лёгкостью может представить план аэропорта, и перелёты больше не нервируют его. Он находит свой выход и устраивается в зале ожидания, отправляя Ганнибалу сообщение о том, что уже прошёл досмотр и ждёт вылета.  
Ему хочется пройтись по терминалу, но это не совсем то, что обычно понимают под словами «не привлекать внимания», так что он просто покупает себе газету, которую принимается лениво листать. Он подавляет желание посмотреть «Tattle Crime», но про себя радуется тому, что даже если там что-то и есть про него, то по крайней мере уже не на первой странице. Не то чтобы он особо верил в то, что Фредди перестанет писать о них, но сейчас его устраивает, что он стал просто-интересной-историей-на-двенадцатой-странице.

Самолёт заполняется и взлетает, и жизнь Уилла Грэма исчезает так легко, будто и не было никаких трудностей. Он смотрит в иллюминатор, пока самолёт не преодолевает притяжение, пока земля не исчезает из вида, и перед ним не простирается бесконечный горизонт и возможности, пока он не опускает шторку и не начинает учить испанский, занимаясь этим до конца первого перелёта.

Затем он проводит долгое время в Атланте, в Чистилище аэропорта. Он занимает себя разглядыванием снующих туда-сюда людей и мыслями о том, что он может узнать о них за ту секунду, пока их жизни проносятся мимо. Теперь он видит жизнь, а не смерть, и ему это нравится. Уилл не особо раздумывал над тем, чем он будет заниматься в Аргентине — он просто не верил, что доберётся до места без проблем, — но ему было интересно, сможет ли он применить свои способности в более мирном деле. Где бы он мог помогать людям до того, как они умрут. Он оставляет эту мысль, чтобы обдумать её позже.

Но вот объявляют его рейс до Буэнос-Айреса. И Уилл снова ждёт чего-то ужасного, чего-то, что так и не случается. Никто не преграждает ему путь, никто не косится на него с подозрением. Пассажиры занимают свои места, и за пару секунд до того, как их попросят отключить мобильные телефоны, Уилл успевает набрать: _«Я уже в самолёте. Хороших снов. Я скоро буду дома.»_  
Самолёт взлетает ввысь, и снова Уилл смотрит, как исчезают под ним огни города. Он пытается уснуть, но сон приходит урывками, и бóльшую часть времени Уилл проводит в своих мечтах, у реки с Эбигейл. Его подсознание, похоже, сейчас больше всего волнует, когда они смогут завести собаку, и не в первый раз ему кажется, что Эбигейл в его голове немного откровеннее, чем нужно. 

Наверное, он должен бы стыдиться, грустить, сомневаться, или чего он там ещё должен. И он представляет себе, что будут и плохие дни. Он уже не так молод и не совсем ещё ослеп от любви, чтобы думать, что теперь всё будет идеально. Но сейчас он не может найти в себе ни одной причины для грусти. Он просто хочет пройти через таможню без проблем. Он хочет Ганнибала. И собаку. Ну, может быть, двух. И ещё он хочет нормально поспать.  
Но сейчас он может получить только что-то одно, поэтому он вертится на сидении и, устроившись поудобнее, умудряется немного вздремнуть.  
Когда он просыпается, за бортом уже ярко светит солнце, а капитан что-то невнятно бормочет по трещащему громкоговорителю. К тому времени, как Уилл полностью просыпается, объявление уже звучит по-испански. Уилл пока плохо различает его на слух, но улавливает пару ключевых слов и поднявшийся на борту гомон, собирающих мусор стюардов и причитания пассажиров, которые всю ночь провели, скрючившись в креслах.  
Уилл садится, разминая затёкшие плечи, и начинает собираться. Он достаёт свою сумку и убирает туда то, что доставал во время полёта: книжки, футляр для очков и ещё пару мелочей. Он дважды проверяет свои документы и багажную бирку.  
Всё в порядке. Он готов. За окном иллюминатора стремительно приближается земля. Самолёт наклоняется и поворачивает, снижаясь, и это чувствуют все. На секунду всё будто замирает в невесомости, как перед спуском на американских горках. Уилл закрывает глаза и утопает в этом привычном ощущении, пока самолёт садится в Буэнос-Айресе, где уже ждёт его Ганнибал.

Готовый к новой жизни, куда влечёт его силой притяжения, Уилл Грэм падает вниз в последний раз.


End file.
